The Xtreme Wrestling Federation
by Mr. Anarchy
Summary: Welcome to XWF. There are no rules. No Disqualifications,No Count-out. Falls count anywhere for every match. It's Survival of the fittest. . I'm looking for storylines. My OCs are involved as well. NO MORE OCS ARE BEING ACCEPTED AT THIS TIME!
1. Application Form Introduction

Welcome to The Xtreme Wrestling Federation. Only one rule. Win. That means No DQ,or Count-out,Falls count I have my own OCs to use,but Here's an application form for the XWF. Enjoy!

Name:

Gender:

Nickname:

Hometown:

Hair color:

Eye color:

Age:

Height:

Entrance theme:

Ring Attire:

Regular clothes:

Signatures (as many you'd like):

1.

2.

3.

Finishers (Maximum of 2)

Tattoos:

Tag team/stable:

Likely to love someone (Relationships):

Manager:

Entrance (How they come to ring):

Accessories (Piercings,Etc):

Anything else I should know?

Well,That's it,My OCs are in the mix as well. I'll post descriptions. So Enjoy. and Welcome to the XWF.


	2. The Roster So Far

Okay so here's our roster so far:

Name: Joseph Levid

Gender: Male

Nickname: The Prophet of the Darkened Light

Hometown: The Edge of Sanity

Hair color: Black Messy hair

Eye color: Dark Hazel eyes

Age: 25

Height: 6'0

Weight: 233.

Entrance theme: "This is Madness" by Dilated Peoples

Ring Attire: Black track suit bottoms with blood stains up the sides, black Elbow Pads and grey MMA gloves, Wears The body guard the Legion of Doom used but coloured white and red.

Regular clothes: Same as entrance

Signatures (as many you'd like):

1: Whisper: Double Chickenwing Facebuster.

2: Light Drop: 450 Splash.

3: Bleed Out: Military Spinebuster.

Finishers (Maximum of 2)

1: Dark Light Slam: Sit-Out Side-Slam.

2: Dark Star: Shooting Star Press.

Tattoos: None.

Tag team/stable: The Society with Krieg Ryden and Jakob Moonlight.

Likely to love someone (Relationships): no.

Manager: Krieg and Jakob.

Entrance (How they come to ring): The lights go out one by one as his theme comes on, five blood red spotlights come on and line up together on the stage. Joseph walks out with his arms out and his eyes close, he brings his arms together and pulls them to his face in a prayer position, he then seperates them and re-extends them back out and brings his head up, his arms drop as he walks down the ramp, when he reaches ring side he goes to one of the two sides closest to the audience and sits up on the Apron and slowly puts his arms out as the lights come back on one by one, he rolls into the ring and moves over to his corner and sits down with a manic grin on his face

Accessories (Piercings,Etc): an armband with a cherry blossom on it.

Anything else I should know?: A more sophisticated version of Bray Wyatt with parts of The Master from Doctor Who.

* * *

><p>Name: Krieg Ryden.<p>

Gender: Male

Nickname: The Damned Psycho.

Hometown: The Edge of Sanity

Hair color: Flat black Military cut.

Eye color: Dark Red eyes

Age: 23

Height: 6'5

Weight: 265.

Entrance theme: The Next Big Thing Adam Massacre Cover.

Ring Attire: Blue and red trousers that go down just past his knees, dark red kickpads with blue foam shoes, yellow Elbow Pads and red fingerless gloves. Wears the shield guard the Legion of Doom wore but blue and yellow.

Regular clothes: Same as entrance

Signatures (as many you'd like):

1: Psycho-Rampage: Rebound Fake-Out Lariot. (The one from the WWE games.)

2: Dead-Flip: Moonsault.

3: Silence the Voices: Rolling Fireman Carry.

Finishers (Maximum of 2)

1: Psycho-Losis: F5.

2: Salt-Da-Wound: Camel Clutch.

Tattoos: none.

Tag team/stable: The Society with Joseph Levid and Jakob Moonlight.

Likely to love someone (Relationships): no.

Manager: Joseph Levid and Jakob Moonlight.

Entrance (How they come to ring): Brock Lesnars Entrance but with darker lighting and more flames.

Accessories (Piercings,Etc): None.

Anything else I should know? Comepletly and utterly insane. How insane? He makes Dean Ambrose look sane by comparison. Only Joseph and Jakob can actually control him.

Tag Team Finishers:

Joseph and Jakob: Spike Tombstone Piledriver. (Either of them can do either side.

Jakob and Krieg: Psycho-Losis (Krieg) Moonlight Dive Bomb (Jakob.)

Joseph and Krieg: Rolling Fireman Carry (Krieg) 450 Splash (Joseph) Moonsault (Krieg) Shooting Star Press (Joseph).

Tag Team Entrance: Krieg and Joseph use the Acension's entrance and theme song.  
>All three merely walk together.<p>

Notes: Krieg and Joseph are the main Tag Team

* * *

><p>Name: Jakob Moonlight.<p>

Gender: Male.

Nickname: The Reaper.

Hometown: Limbo

Hair Colour: Black and Shaggy

Eye Colour: Red.

Age: 21.

Height: 6'3

Entrance Theme: Willows Way with lightning instead of the laugh.

Ring Attire: Black trunks with leather tassels on the back, with a black and red version of Willows mask.

Regular clothes: Same as ring but with a leather jacket.

Entrance Attire: Same as regular

Signatures:

Scoop Slam,

Suplex,

DDT,

Tornado DDT,

Hangman DDT,

German Suplex,

S.T.O,

Neckbreaker,

Sharpshooter,

Boston Crab,

Full Nelson,

Super Kick,

Spear,

Running Knee,

Frog Splash,

Shooting Star Press,

Shinning Wizard,

450 Splash.

Finishers:

Twisted and Evil: Twist of Fate Cutter.

Deadmans Driver: Fireman Carry Piledriver.

Tattoos: A skull and cross bones on his back.

Relationship: Yes.

Manager: Margaret

Entrance: A laugh then Willows Way starts as he walks to the stage, he those a cut throat motion at his opponent, or the crowd if he's the first one out, when finishes this the lights dim to make it really dark, he walks down the ramp and as he gets to ring side he goes up the steel steps and he raises his hands turning the lights back to normal, he then climbs the up the nearest turnbuckle and those a cross motion at his opponent or the crowd, he climbs down the turnbuckle and sits at the bottom of it with his legs crossed.

Accessories: None.

Other stuff I should know: Margaret's older brother, very strong for his size, very much like Willow the Wisp.

* * *

><p>Name: Margaret Moonlight.<p>

Gender: Female.

Nickname: The Reapers little Sister.

Hometown: Limbo.

Hair Colour: Blond.

Eye Colour: Blue.

Age: 21.

Height: 6'6.

Weight: 221.

Entrance Theme: Phillistine from No More Heroes 2

Ring Attire: A black Tank top showing her cleavage and tigh skinny jeans.

Regular Clothes: She wears a black Lolita outfit over her Ring attire

Entrance Attire: Same as Regular clothes.

Signatures:

S.A.T.D (Sick And Twisted Death): Stunner off the Top Rope.

Skull Smasher: Vertically Delayed DDT.

Spirit Taker: Spear.

Grace Hold: Hells Gate.

Tomb Splash: 450 Frog Splash.

Crytp Rober: Snake Eyes into DDT.

Death Arrow: Crucifixion Powerbomb.

Killing Spree: 619 into Moonsault DDT.

Flatline: Flying Clothesline into Heart Punch.

Dead End: Running Knee into Double Underhook DDT.

Hangwoman: Reverse Bulldog.

Finishers (Only two):

Reapers Scythe: Fireman Carry sideways fall dropping her opponent on there head.

Purgatory: Backwards Surfboard.

Tattoos: none

Tag Team/Stable: She will tag with anyone who needs it.

Relationship: With T.D.M

Manager: She manages T.D.M and Ninetails.

Entrance: Six Druids carry in a coffin and place it on the stage, the front opens up and Margaret walks out, the rest is like the Vampire Diva entrance.

Accessories: She wears a head band.

The other stuff I need to know: When T.D.M cuts a promo he'll sit in the middle of the ring with his legs crossed and she'll hug the back of his head.

* * *

><p>Name:The Giant Boa Jake Roberts. G.B.J.R for short<p>

Gender: Male

Nickname: The True Worlds Largest Athlete.

Hometown: The Toxic Swamp.

Hair Colour: Black done back in dreadlocks.

Eye Colour: Red

Age: 20

Height: 7'5

Weight: 400lb

Entrance Theme: Crimzon Rain by Doujah Raze.

Ring Attire: Black trousers, a vest with a picture of a Boa on the back and a entire arm length glove on his right arm with retractable claws and a gem that looks like a eye on the wrist section.

Regular Clothes: His Ring Attire but with a cloak on.

Entrance Attire: Same as his Regular Attire.

Signatures (As many as you want):

Finishers:

The Worlds Largest Chokeslam: Chokeslam from the Top Rope Usually followed by the Flying Toxic Elbow Drop.

The Big Bomb: Elevated Powerbomb from the Top Rope.

Tattoos: He has a religious cross on his back.

Tag Team/Stable: With his twin brother T.D.M and little brother Ninetails.

Relationship: Yes.

Manager: Margaret.

Entrance: Crimson Rain begins with the Titatron showing several types of different types of snakes falling down as it begins to rain blood with the lights going dim and a large purple smoke covering the arena, G.B.J.R walks out, he stand at the top of the ramp, looks up and opens his mouth getting a mouthful of the blood, he proceeds to spit it out at the nearest camera before walking down to the apron, he climbs onto the apron and steps over the top rope, he goes to the middle of the ring and dose Kanes pyro motion setting off purple pillars of fire from each Turnbuckle as the smoke and rain clears up and the lights return to normal.

Accessories: none

The other stuff I need to know: He's a silent giant and his skin is Purple.

* * *

><p>Name: Adley White<p>

Gender: Female

Nickname: Adds (only close friends, Punk Princess, Danger

Hometown: Northbridge, Massachusetts

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Brown/Green

Age:18

Height:5'9"

Entrance theme: Against Them All; Stick To Your Guns

Ring Attire: Her 'Merch' Shirt, cut to show off her stomach. Black shorts and black combat boots. With White and Black Fingerless gloves.

Regular clothes: Band T-Shirt, Skinny Jeans, and Vans

Signatures (as many you'd like):

redo DDT

2. Summersault Plancha

3. Corkscrew Plancha

Finishers (Maximum of 2):

1. White Out (wasteland)

2. Black Rose (RKO)

Tag team/stable: Only when needed

Likely to love someone (Relationships): Any Punk Rocker People

Manager: none

Entrance (How they come to ring): The lights go out as her music starts, soon Blue Flashing lights fill the arena as she comes to the ring. When she gets to the end of the ramp fireworks go off. From there she just goes in the ring and does her pose.

Accessories (Piercings,Etc): Adley has a lip ring on her lower right lip

Anything else I should know?

* * *

><p>Name: Hunter Blakesfield<p>

Gender:Male

Nickname:The New York Brawler

Hometown: New york city

Hair color: Blonde

Eye color: Brown

Age:27

Height:6'1

Entrance theme:"Hero" by Skillet

Ring Attire:Jean shorts that stop at his knees, black knee pads with a red H on the right kneepad and a red B on the left. Black boots with red laces, red wrist tape and black elbow pads

Regular clothes:Black T-Shirt, dark blue jeans and black sneakers

Signatures (as many you'd like):

Oklahoma Slam

Crucifix Powerbomb,  
>Kimura Lock<br>Ankle Lock

Finishers (Maximum of 2):  
>8 Second Ride (Adopted from James Storm)<br>Hunt Lock (Modified Cloverleaf)

Tattoos:Tribal Tattoo of left side of chest

Tag team/stable:None

Likely to love someone (Relationships):His Manager Jennifer

Manager: Jennifer

Entrance (How they come to ring):the lights go out, when the music picks up, the lights go back on, on the stage is a man with blonde, spiky hair, a red shirt, black jean that stop at his knees, black boots with red laces, black knee pads that have a red letter "H" on the right knee and a red "B" on the left knee, black, fingerless gloves and his back to the ring, he stretches his arms out and pyro goes off, he looks over his shoulder to the ring, turns around and walks to the ring giving fans high fives,  
>Accessories (Piercings,Etc):none<p>

Anything else you should know?:He's a face, he is in a relationship with his manager, Jennifer and he is considered a brawler

* * *

><p>Name: Ninetails<p>

Gender: Male

Nickname: The Demon of Judgement

Hometown Death Valley

Hair Colour: Blond

Eye Colour: Green.

Age: 21

Height: Same as Mysterio, weighs 169lb

Entrance Theme: MDK by Vstylez

Ring Attire: Yellow tights with orange body armour like the Shields.

Regular Clothes: A large long coat and has a large circular section on his back with nine gems each one spheres

Signatures:

Judgement Run: 619 followed by a Top Rope Moonsault.

Judgement Cutter: Two Arm Cutter.

Twisted Hold: While the opponent is laying face down Ninetails hooks both their legs with his right arm and both their arms with his left arm and applys pressure.

Spinning Splash: 450 Splash.

Five to Judgement: Spear inti Running DDT into another Spear he then picks them up and hits a Samoa Drop and finishes with a Moonsault.

Twisted Driver: Holds opponent in a Vertically Delayed Suplex and begins to spin around, he then adjusts them so both his opponents arms are wraped around his neck, he proceeds to fall to a sitting position and as he does so brings their head down to hit the Piledriver.

Finishers:

Final Judgement: Ninetails grabs his opponent in a Vertically Delayed Suplex and proceeds to spin round, he then positions them so overs his shoulders while still spinning and hits a Samoa Drop.

Nine-Fragments: (Usually done after a Judegement Cutter or a 619) Ninetails climbs to the Top Rope and yells "IT'S TIME!" He then leaps into the air and eight sideways spins and a front flip before hitting a splash.

Tattoos: He has the Cat-a-Ninetails whip on his right arm and the Ninetail fox demon on his left.

Tag Team/Stable: Basically the same as his brother T.D.M.

Relationship: Hes available ladies;)

Manager: Margaret or his brother

Entrance: His song hits with several sparks flying everywhere, he proceeds to come out and go to the top of the ramp and jumps setting off fireworks, he then proceeds down and places his circular section on his back against his corner post before jumping up onto the mat and walks into the middle of the ring before putting his arms out and yelling "Let's get ready to fly!"

Accessories: He wears a a full face fox mask

The other stuff you need to know: He's T.D.M's younger brother.

* * *

><p>Name: Marcus King<p>

Gender: Male

Nickname: None

Hometown: Seattle, Washington

Hair Color: Black messy hair

Eye color: Brown eyes

Age: 22

Height: 6'5

Entrance Theme: "More That Meets The Eye" by Testament

Ring Attire: Blue and green wrestling pants, wrestling boots, elbow and knee pads.

Regular Clothes: Red shirt, blue pants, black and grey shoes, and a jacket.

Signatures (as many you'd make):

1. New Sound Breaker (Side Slam Backbreaker)

2. New Found Driver (Electric Chair Driver)

3. Running Powerbomb

Finishers (Maximum of 2): Final Impact (Snap Inverted DDT), The Ultimate Lock (Figure Four Leg Lock)

Tattoos: None

Tag Team/Stable: Stable: The Blood Knights"

Likely to love someone (Relationship): He is in a relationship with Jessica Montoya.

Manager: Christopher Richardson (He is Manager only for the guys)

Entrance (How they come to ring): He walks from the ramp and sees the crowd. Goes to the ring while giving high-fives to a few people in the crowd, gets inthe ring and gets ready to wrestle.

Accessories (Peircings,Etc): None.

Anything else I should know?: He is best friends with Mason Stone.

* * *

><p>Name: Brent Harrison<p>

Gender: Male

Nickname: The Hardcore Maniac

Hometown: Yonkers, New York

Hair Color: Short black hair

Eye color: Dark red eyes

Age: 26

Height: 6'2

Entrance Theme: "Last Hope" by Apocalyptica feat. Dave Lombardo

Ring Attire: Grey and black wrestling pants with the words "Hardcore Maniac" on the left side, and wrestling boots.

Regular Clothes: Grey shirt, black pants, grey and black shoes.

Signatures (as many you'd make):  
>1. Killer Drop (Electric Chair Drop)<br>2. Exploder Suplex  
>3. Maniacal DDT (Impaler DDT)<p>

Finishers (Maximum of 2): Maniacal Bomb (Sit-out Powerbomb), Maniacal Driver (Spike Piledriver)

Tattoos: None

Tag Team/Stable: Stable: The Warriors of the Xtreme"

Likely to love someone (Relationship): Yes.

Manager: Christopher Richardson (He is Manager only for the guys)

Entrance (How they come to ring): He walks from the ramp to the ring and gets ready to wrestle.

Accessories (Peircings,Etc): None.

Anything else I should know?: He can be very aggressive in his match.

* * *

><p>Name: Tyson Stone<p>

Gender: Male

Nickname: The Angel of Death

Hometown: Seattle, Washington

Hair Color: Semi-long black hair

Eye color: Brown eyes

Age: 22

Height: 6'0

Entrance Theme: "Death Blooms" by Mudvayne

Ring Attire: Black wrestling pants with the word "The Angel of Death on it. wrestling boots.

Regular Clothes: Metal Bands shirt, Black Jeans, black and grey shoes.

Signatures (as many you'd make):

1. Tornado DDT  
>2. Death's Scythe (Cutter)<br>3. Wings of Death (Double Underhook Piledriver)

Finishers (Maximum of 2): Dead Weight (Vertebreaker), Stone Lock (Guillotine Choke)

Tattoos: None

Tag Team/Stable: Stable: The Blood Knights

Likely to love someone (Relationship): No

Manager: Christopher Richardson (He is Manager only for the guys)

Entrance (How they come to ring): He walks from the ramp to the ring while being serious and waiting for the match to begin.

Accessories (Peircings,Etc): None.

Anything else I should know?: He is a cousin to Mason Stone and Nathan Stone and has a sister name Roxanne Stone.

* * *

><p>Name: Roxanne Stone<p>

Gender: Female

Nickname: None

Hometown: Seattle, Washington

Hair Color: Long wavy black hair

Eye color: Brown eyes

Age: 21

Height: 5'5

Entrance Theme: "S.O.S. (Anything But Love)" by Apocalyptica feat. Cristina Scabbia

Ring Attire: Similar to Trish Stratus' Ring Attire, only black and dark red.

Regular Clothes: Black sleeveless shirt, blue jeans, white and blue shoes, and wrestling boots.

Signatures (as many you'd make):

1. Inverted Tornado DDT  
>2. Dark Zero Life (Triangle Choke)<br>3. Dark Pain (Sharpshooter)

Finishers (Maximum of 2): Twisted Reality (Twist of Fate), Dark Adrenaline (Corkscrew Moonsault)

Tattoos: None

Tag Team/Stable: Stable: The Blood Knights

Likely to love someone (Relationship): No

Manager: Christopher Richardson (He is Manager only for the guys)

Entrance (How they come to ring): She walks to the ramp and poses then goes to the ring and poses one more before getting ready to wrestle.

Accessories (Peircings,Etc): None.

Anything else I should know?: She has a brother name Tyson Stone. She also has two cousins named Mason Stone and Nathan Stone

* * *

><p>Name: Andrew Napalm<p>

Gender: Male

Nickname: The Rule Breaker, The King of the Rebels, The Rebellious one

Hometown: San Diego, California

Hair Color: Black spiky hair

Eye color: Dark green eyes

Age: 24

Height: 6'1

Entrance Theme: "Breaking the Law" by Judas Priest

Ring Attire: Black cargo pants, elbow and knee pads, and wrestling boots.

Regular Clothes: Black shirt with a skull design on it. Blue jeans, black shoes, and black leather jacket

Signatures (as many you'd make):

1. Punk-Rock Driver (Death Valley Driver)  
>2. Rebellious Stunner (Vertical Suplex Stunner)<br>3. Gutwrench Suplex

Finishers (Maximum of 2): Rebellious Driver (Package Piledriver), R1 Lariat (Discus Lariat)

Tattoos: None

Tag Team/Stable: Stable: The Warriors of the Xtreme"

Likely to love someone (Relationship): No

Manager: Christopher Richardson (He is Manager only for the guys)

Entrance (How they come to ring): He comes walking down the ramp to the ring and gets ready to wrestle.

Accessories (Peircings,Etc): None.

Anything else I should know?: He likes to break the rules and doesn't listen to anyone. He only listens to his friends.

* * *

><p>Name: Sara Verser<p>

Gender: Female

Nickname: None

Hometown: San Diego, California

Hair Color: Long blonde hair

Eye color: Light blue eyes

Age: 24

Height: 5'4

Entrance Theme: "My Last breath" by Evanescence

Ring Attire: Similar to Eve Torres' Ring Attire, only black and light blue.

Regular Clothes: Green shirt, blue jeans, blue and white shoes.

Signatures (as many you'd make):

1. Tornado DDT  
>2. Somersault Leg Drop<br>3. Superkick

Finishers (Maximum of 2): Verser Breaker (Straight-Jacket Neckbreaker), Verser Lock (Arm Trap Crossface)

Tattoos: None

Tag Team/Stable: Stable: The Blood Knights

Likely to love someone (Relationship): She is in a relationship with Mason Stone.

Manager: Leela Banks

Entrance (How they come to ring): Similar to Eve Torres' Entrance

Accessories (Peircings,Etc): None.

Anything else I should know?: Nope.

* * *

><p>Name: Jessica Montoya<p>

Gender: Female

Nickname: The Modern Day Angel

Hometown: Seattle, Washington

Hair Color: Long blonde hair

Eye color: Purple eyes

Age: 21

Height: 5'6

Entrance Theme: "Be Yourself" by Audioslave

Ring Attire: Similar to Michelle McCool's Ring Attire, only purple and light blue.

Regular Clothes: Pyrple shirt, blue jeans, white shoes, black and blue jacket

Signatures (as many you'd make):  
>1. Superkick<br>2. Diving Bulldog  
>3. Sharpshooter<p>

Finishers (Maximum of 2): The Angel's Farewell Gift (Reverse Roundhouse Kick), Searing Light (Phoenix Splash)

Tattoos: None

Tag Team/Stable: Stable: The Blood Knights

Likely to love someone (Relationship): She is in a relationship with Marcus King.

Manager: Leela Banks

Entrance (How they come to ring): She comes to the ramp and poses, then walks down to the ring and poses again before getting ready to wrestle.

Accessories (Peircings,Etc): None.

Anything else I should know?: Nope.

* * *

><p>Name: Armando Cortez<p>

Gender: Male

Nickname: None

Hometown: Mexico City, Mexico

Hair Color: Short black hair

Eye color: Brown eyes

Age: 26

Height: 5'9

Entrance Theme: "The World Belongs to Me" by My Darkest Days

Ring Attire: Black wrestling pants with the Flag of Mexico design on it. Elbow and knee pads, and wrestling boots.

Regular Clothes: White shirt with the Flag of Mexico design on it. Blue jeans, white, green, and red shoes.  
>Signatures (as many you'd make):<br>1. Brainbuster  
>2. Tilt-A-Whirl DDT<br>3. Missile Dropkick

Finishers (Maximum of 2): Cortez Lock (Cross Armbreaker), Cortez Bomb (Crucifix Sit-out Powerbomb)

Tattoos: None

Tag Team/Stable: Stable: The Blood Knights

Likely to love someone (Relationship): Yes.

Manager: Christopher Richardson

Entrance (How they come to ring): Similar to Alberto Del Rio.

Accessories (Peircings,Etc): None.

Anything else I should know?: Nope

* * *

><p>Name: Ryusuke Naruzaki<p>

Gender: Male

Nickname: The Japanese Dragon

Hometown: Tokyo, Japan

Hair Color: short black hair

Eye color: Black eyes

Age: 18

Height: 5'8

Entrance Theme: "Ripped" by Marty Friedman

Ring Attire: Similar to Tajiri, except it's white and has a black dragon design on it.

Regular Clothes: White shirt, grey pants, black shoes, and a black jacket.

Signatures (as many you'd make):  
>1. Roundhouse Kick<br>2. Running Dropkick  
>3. RN Stomp (Diving Double Foot Stomp)<p>

Finishers (Maximum of 2): RN Slide (Sliding Forearm Smash), RN Finish (Lariat)

Tattoos: None

Tag Team/Stable: Stable: The Blood Knights

Likely to love someone (Relationship): Yes.

Manager: Christopher Richardson

Entrance (How they come to ring): Similar to Tajiri.

Accessories (Peircings,Etc): None.

Anything else I should know?: He can use his green mist and red mist incase he is losing in his match or be used as his last resort to win.

* * *

><p>Name: Nathan Stone and Lance Ofoia<p>

Gender: Both: Male

Nickname: Nathan: The Prince of Strategies / Lance: The Samoan Enforcer

Hometown: Nathan: Portland, Oregon / Lance: The Isle of Samoa

Hair Color: Nathan: Short black hair / Lance: Semi-long black hair

Eye color: Nathan: Brown eyes / Lance: Dark brown eyes

Age: Both: 18

Height: Nathan: 5'9 / Lance: 6'4

Entrance Theme: Samoa Joe's TNA Theme

Ring Attire: Nathan: Black and dark blue wrestling pants, elbow and knee pads, and wrestling boots. / Lance: Green and black wrestling trunks, elbow and knee pads, and wrestling boots.

Regular Clothes: Nathan: Black shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes. / Lance: Black shirt, blue jeans, green and white shoes.

Signatures (as many you'd make):  
>1. Nathan: Stone Breaker (Single Knee Facebreaker)  Lance: Spinebuster  
>2. Nathan: Stone Lock (Guillotine Choke)  Lance: Samoan Drop  
>3. Nathan: Diving Double Foot Stomp  Lance: Violent Punch (Superman Punch)

Finishers (Maximum of 2): Nathan: Stone Crusher (Fisherman Driver), The Unexpected Strike (Diving High Knee, sometimes while springboarding) / Lance: Samoan Buster (Muscle Buster), Spear

Tattoos: None

Tag Team/Stable: Tag Team: The Violent Kings / Stable: The Blood Knights

Likely to love someone (Relationship): Yes.

Manager: Christopher Richardson

Entrance (How they come to ring): they walk from the ramp and goes to the ring while being serious and gets ready to wrestle.

Accessories (Peircings,Etc): None.

Anything else I should know?: Nope.

* * *

><p>Name: Alexis Hero<p>

Gender: Female

Nickname: None

Hometown: Chicago, Illinois

Hair Color: Long blond hair

Eye color: Blue eyes

Age: 18

Height: 5'4

Entrance Theme: "Woman" by Wolfmother

Ring Attire: Similar to Velvet Sky, except it's colored dark green and dark red.

Regular Clothes: Blue shirt, black jeans, white and green shoes, and a black jacket.

Signatures (as many you'd make):  
>1. Diving Bulldog<br>2. Superkick  
>3. Heroes Lockdown (Guillotine Choke)<p>

Finishers (Maximum of 2): Heroes Finale (Sitout Double Underhook Facebuster), Heroes Lockdown 2 (Cobra Clutch / Triangle Choke combination)

Tattoos: None

Tag Team/Stable: Stable: The Blood Knights

Likely to love someone (Relationship): No.

Manager: Leela Banks

Entrance (How they come to ring): Similar to Velvet Sky.

Accessories (Peircings,Etc): None.

Anything else I should know?: Nope.

* * *

><p>Name: Jericho Horizon<p>

Gender: Male

Nickname: The Andromeda

Hometown: Parts Unknown

Hair Color: Semi-long messy hair

Eye color: Red eyes

Age: 18

Height: 6'2

Entrance Theme: "21st Century Schizoid Man" by King Crimson

Ring Attire: Red, black and white wrestling pants, elbow and knee pads, and wrestling boots.

Regular Clothes: Red shirt, black pants, white shoes, and a long black trench coat.

Signatures (as many you'd make):  
>1. Sleeper Hold<br>2. Andromeda Lock (Texas Cloverleaf)  
>3. Full nelson Slam<p>

Finishers (Maximum of 2): Andromeda Driver (Double Underhook Piledriver), Horizon KO (Discus Elbow Smash)

Tattoos: None

Tag Team/Stable: Stable: The Blood Knights

Likely to love someone (Relationship): Yes.

Manager: Christopher Richardson

Entrance (How they come to ring): He walks down and looks at the crowd and continues walking down to the ring and ready to wrestle.

Accessories (Peircings,Etc): None.

Anything else I should know?: He is crazy, yet sane at the same time.

* * *

><p>Name: Daniel Modest<p>

Gender: Male

Nickname: The Amazing Canadian, The Amazing One, The Amazing-style prince

Hometown: Toronto, Ontario, Canada

Hair Color: Short brown hair

Eye color: Dark brown eyes

Age: 18

Height: 5'8

Entrance Theme: "Panic Attack: by Dream Theater

Ring Attire: Red and white wrestling pants, and wrestling boots.

Regular Clothes: Light blue shirt, black pants, red and white shoes.

Signatures (as many you'd make):  
>1. Amazing DDT (Springboard Tornado DDT)<br>2. Roundhouse Kick  
>3. Superkick<p>

Finishers (Maximum of 2): Amazing Strike (Springboard Forearm Smash), Amazing Star Leg Drop (Shooting Star Leg Drop)

Tattoos: None

Tag Team/Stable: Stable: The Warriors of the Xtreme"

Likely to love someone (Relationship): No

Manager: Christopher Richardson (He is Manager only for the guys)

Entrance (How they come to ring): He comes to the ramp and poses amazingly and then goes to the ring to get ready to wrestle.

Accessories (Peircings,Etc): None.

Anything else I should know?: He is best friends with Edward Spark.

* * *

><p>Name: Edward Spark<p>

Gender: Male

Nickname: The Lightning Child

Hometown: Phoenix, Arizona

Hair Color: Short black hair

Eye color: Dark brown eyes

Age: 19

Height: 5'10

Entrance Theme: "Smells like Teen Spirit" by Nirvana

Ring Attire: Black and blue wrestling pants with the lightning design on it. Elbow and knee pads, wrestling boots.

Regular Clothes: White shirt, grey pants, and black and blue shoes.

Signatures (as many you'd make):  
>1. Brainbuster<br>2. Lightning Kick (Roundhouse Kick)  
>3. Shocking DDT (Snap Double Underhook DDT)<p>

Finishers (Maximum of 2): Spark Plug DDT (Springboard Tornado DDT), Double Knee Backbreaker

Tattoos: None

Tag Team/Stable: Stable: The Warriors of the Xtreme"

Likely to love someone (Relationship): No

Manager: Christopher Richardson (He is Manager only for the guys)

Entrance (How they come to ring): He walks from the ramp and goes to the ring while high-fives the crowd and gets ready to wrestle.

Accessories (Peircings,Etc): None.

Anything else I should know?: He is best friends with Daniel Modest.

* * *

><p>Name: Nicholas Dawkins<p>

Gender: Male

Nickname: The Royal Knight of Xtreme

Hometown: London, England

Hair Color: Short brown hair

Eye color: Blue eyes

Age: 26

Height: 6'0

Entrance Theme: "The Man Who would be King" by Iron Maiden

Ring Attire: Wrestling pants with British Flag design on it. elbow and knee pads, wrestling boots.

Regular Clothes: White shirt with British Flag design on it, blue jeans, red, white, and blue shoes.

Signatures (as many you'd make):  
>1. Royal Blade (Discus Lariat)<br>2. Noble Cross (Crucifix Powerbomb)  
>3. Royal Lock (Ankle Lock)<p>

Finishers (Maximum of 2): Royal Suplex (Mr. Perfect's Perfect-Plex), Blue Blood Driver (Double Underhook Piledriver)

Tattoos: None

Tag Team/Stable: Stable: The Warriors of the Xtreme"

Likely to love someone (Relationship): Yes.

Manager: Christopher Richardson (He is Manager only for the guys)

Entrance (How they come to ring): He comes to the ramp and looks at the crowd before going to the ring to get ready to wrestle.

Accessories (Peircings,Etc): None.

Anything else I should know?: He is friends with The Emblem Brothers (Dean Emblem and Wolf Emblem).

* * *

><p>Name: Dean Emblem and Wolf Emblem<p>

Gender: Both Male

Nickname: Dean: England's Prodigy / Wolf: England's Beast

Hometown: London, England

Hair Color: Dean: Very short brown hair / Wolf: Short brown hair

Eye color: Both: Blue eyes

Age: Dean: 21 / Wolf: 22

Height: Dean: 5'10 / Wolf: 6'3

Entrance Theme: "Crazy Train" by Ozzy Osbourne

Ring Attire: Dean: Wrestling pants with British Flag designs on it, knee pads, wrestling boots. / Wolf: Wrestling pant with British Flag designs on it, elbow and knee pads, wrestling boots.

Regular Clothes: Dean: White shirt, blue jeans, black shoes, and a jacket with British Fag logo on it. / Wolf: Black shirt, blue jeans, black shoes, and a long jacket with British Flag logo on it.

Signatures (as many you'd make):  
>1. Dean: British Lock (Ankle Lock)  Wolf: Blue Blooded Death Driver (Death Valley Driver)  
>2. Dean: Blue Blood DDT (Tornado DDT)  Wolf: Blue Blood Sky Fall (Rope Hung Cutter)  
>3. Dean: European Uppercut  Wolf: Spinebuster

Finishers (Maximum of 2): Dean: Emblem Cross (Arm Trap Crossface), Prodigy's Theory (Doug William's Chaos Theory) / Wolf: The Last Prey (Spear), Blue Blood Sword (JBL's Clothesline from Hell)

Tattoos: None

Tag Team/Stable: Tag Team: The Emblem Brothers / Stable: The Blood Knights"

Likely to love someone (Relationship): No

Manager: Christopher Richardson (He is Manager only for the guys)

Entrance (How they come to ring): They walk from the ramp to the ring while being serious and gets ready to wrestle.

Accessories (Peircings,Etc): None.

Anything else I should know?: They are gentlemen outside of wrestling.

* * *

><p>Name: Nolan Gates<p>

Gender: Male

Nickname: None

Hometown: Orlando, Florida

Hair Color: Short brown hair

Eye color: Brown eyes

Age: 26

Height: 5'10

Entrance Theme: "The Arms of Sorrows" by Killswitch Engage

Ring Attire: Black and white wrestling pants, elbow and knee pads, red and white wrestling boots.

Regular Clothes: Dark blue shirt, black jeans, red, black, and white shoes, black jacket.

Signatures (as many you'd make):  
>1. Time Speed (Shining Wizard)<br>2. Diving Double Foot Stomp  
>3. Reversal Timeline (Sliced Bread #2)<p>

Finishers (Maximum of 2): Rotation Kick (Buzzsaw Kick), End of Time (Guillotine Choke)

Tattoos: None

Tag Team/Stable: Stable: The Blood Knights"

Likely to love someone (Relationship): No

Manager: Christopher Richardson (He is Manager only for the guys)

Entrance (How they come to ring): He comes to the ramp and does a few kicks before going to the ring. He goes down to the ring and gets ready to wrestle.

Accessories (Peircings,Etc): None.

Anything else I should know?: He is really amazing at MMA and kickboxing.

* * *

><p>Name : Kat Brooks<p>

Gender : Female

Nickname : Kitty

Hometown : Los Angeles , California

Hair Color : Black with a blonde streak in her bangs.

Eye Color : Violet

Age : 26

Height : 5'6

Entrance theme : Diary Of Jane By Breaking Benjamin

Ring Attire : A black tank top with the back all ripped up , black shorts with the cuffs white , a black biker glove with a white stripe on it on her left hand, and knee high white converse.

Regular Clothes : tank top , leather jacket on cold days , red beanie , skinny jeans , golden locket , and combat boots .

Signatures :  
>1. Neck breaker ( lilly )<br>2. Cross body  
>Finishers :<br>1. Spinning Heel Kick  
>2. Neck breaker then goes on top rope to do a moonsault. ( Cherokee Rose )<p>

Tattoos : Spider on her neck , the words free now in Spanish on her shoulder blade , a skull on her left leg with angel wings , a moon on her left hand , a sun on her right hand , the words shinging bright on the back of her leg , a diamond on her ankle , a Spanish skeleton with roses honoring her heritage on her arm,a large black rose on her right leg , and the words viva locda in large lettering on her back with it on a banner.

Tag Team/Stable : Sure

Relationships : Sure

Manager : Who ever

Entrance : The guitar starts and she comes out slowly and slaps a couple fans hands and slips into the ring then makes the rock n' roll.

Accessories : Pierced Nose and Pierced Lip

Anything Else you should know : She speaks Spanish when she's mad and she is a smart ass.

* * *

><p>Name: Izyriel Diamond<p>

Gender:Female

Nickname: Izzy

Hometown: Detroit, Michigan

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Hazel

Age:23

Height: 5'5

Entrance theme: The Baddest Female by CL

Ring Attire: High waisted shorts, v-neck crop top, suspenders, calf high black boots, thigh high athletic socks.

Regular Clothes: ripped skinny jeans, chuck taylors, short sleeve shirts and zip up hoodies.

Signatures: Running Knee, Swinging Neckbreaker

Finisher: Heaven's Fury (Kill Switch set up, after the turn around, Izyriel kicks one leg into the air and lands into a spit while the opponent's jaw crashing into the shoulder), Hell's Beauty (Arm trap, front face lock, Izyriel's leg is hook across the trapped arm, snaps the her body back to deliver the DDT)

Tattoos: None

Tag Team/Stable: None( She likes to be Solo, with Samantha as her manager who needs a partner)

Likely to love someone(Relationships) : Nope (DEAN AMBROSE VOICE/FACE)

Manager: Samantha Stevens (An OC of mine, she's built like Chyna(2000s), she's about 6'0 blond hair)

Entrance: Comes Out When the verse starts, with Samantha behind her, does the little movement like Aksana( In 2K14), she talks crap to the fans and fakes them out of their high fives, Sam lifts her on the apron, she turns around flipping her hair and gives a smile, gets into the ring, she walks to the middle and takes a bow (HHH 2K14).

Accessories: Piercings both sides on her lip, like the hoop ones, and one piercing in the left side of the nose.

Anything Else You Should Know: Izyriel's a bold person, she lays pipe bombs like a sailor cusses.

* * *

><p>Name: Mason Stone<p>

Gender: Male

Nickname: The Dark Saint, The Hardcore Warrior, The Arch Angel

Hometown: San Diego, California

Hair Color: Short black hair

Eye color: Brown eyes

Age: 25

Height: 6'0

Entrance Theme: "Halo" by Machine Head

Ring Attire: Black and blue wrestling pants, wrestling boots, and Red elbow and knee pads.

Regular Clothes: Grey shirt, black pants, red and white shoes, and a black jacket.

Signatures (as many you'd make):  
>1. Dark Cutter (Diamond Cutter)<br>2. Broken Crisis (Crossface/Scissored Armbar combination)  
>3. Texas Cloverleaf<p>

Finishers (Maximum of 2): Breaking The Light (Codebreaker), Frog Splash

Tattoos: None

Tag Team/Stable: He is in the stable as the leader and it's called "The Blood Knights"

Likely to love someone (Relationship): He is already in a relationship with his girlfriend Sara Verser.

Manager: Christopher Richardson (He is Manager only for the guys)

Entrance (How they come to ring): He walks from the ramp to the ring while being serious.

Accessories (Peircings,Etc): None.

Anything else I should know?: Yeah, He may be good at wrestling in singles match, but he is also good at tag team match as well.

* * *

><p>Name: The Devils Man<p>

Gender: Male

Nickname: T.D.M

Hometown Death Valley

Hair Colour: Black

Eye Colour: Green.

Age: 23

Height: 7,6 and weights 400lb

Entrance Theme: Lights Out by Ox

Ring Attire: Normal black trousers

Regular Clothes: A large long coat with the coat.

Signatures:

Hellfire: Reversed Shellshock

C.E.D (Cross Elbow Drop): The opponents on the floor as T.D.M slaps his shoulders six times and runs at the rope opposite the side of their bodies, he bounces off them and leaps over their body and bounces off the other ropes and as he gets up to them he leaps in the air, crosses his arms across his chest and comes down on them.

Molten Hot Stunner: Stone Cold Stunner.

HellsMouth: Sit Out Powerbomb with closed legs.

Highway To Hell: Sit Out Razor Edge.

DevilMan Dive: Leaps over Ropes to hit opponent outside the ropes, like the Deadman Dive from WWE 2K14.

Helled DDT (Or HDDT): Running Knee into DDT.

Flying Hellbow; Flying Elbow Drop off the top rope.

Finishers:

Cricifiyer (Usually after Hellfire): T.D.M sits on fallen opponents backs and bring their legs up in a sort of inverted Boston Crab, then he wraps his right leg around his opponents right arm and his left leg around their left arm or neck.

DevilDriver: After delivering a a punch to the gut T.D.M puts their hands behind their back like the Pedigree but instead lifts them up for a Piledriver, he then drops to his knees to hit it, he proceeds to move them forward so their legs are on his shoulders and he position their hands in the rest in piece position.

Tattoos: None

Tag Team/Stable: he will tag with anyone that needs a second man, but he always starts, but he's in a Stable with his brother and girlfriend (Who I'll get to later) called the "Brothers of Carnage."

Relationship: His girlfriend Margaret.

Manager: Margaret

Entrance: The lights go out and are replaced by red ones as T.D.M walk out, he raises his left arm then closes his hand to set of pillars of fire on the left side of the ramp, he then repeats this on the right side before sending both of his hands down causing explosions to go off down the ramp, he proceeds to walk down the ramp with the pillars still going on and as he gets to the bottom he removes his Long Coat before climbing into the ring, as he gets in he crosses his arms and turns to the ramp and sends his arms out to cancel the pillars,

Accessories: He wears a devils mask with the horn sticking backwards and with the mouth section cut off.

The other stuff you need to know: He's very quick for someone his size, he can do a lot of top rope moves and he's The Undertakers son.

* * *

><p>Name:Justin saulter<p>

Gender:male

Nickname:"the nightmare"

Hometown:Myrtle beach south Carolina

Hair color black

Eye color blue

Age 25

Height 5'9

Entrance theme Nightmare by Avenged sevenfold

Ring attire wears black shorts and all black gear paints his face to resemble a skull. During entrance wears a reaper robe and carries a sledgehammer

Street clothes Black jacket, t shirt, jeans and combat boots

Signatures:

1. Enzuigiri kick,

drop kick,

3. Pele kick,

4. Tornado DDT,

moonsault,

6 Super kick.

7. Tornado Kick

Finishers:the nightmare death dive( jumps off top rope and hits a cutter in mid Air.)

The spinning figure four.

Tattoos: has a double lizard at the top of his back

Tag team/stable:n/a

Likely to love someone:any girl yeah

Manager:n/a

Entrance: walks on stage wearing reaper robes and carrying a sledgehammer creepily and slowly. Then when the music changes to rock he removes the hood and moves faster.

Accessories n /a

You should know that he is very outspoken and very irritating to most people because of his nature to mock his enemies. He tends to stay over with the crowd because of his funny nature.

* * *

><p>Name: Vienna Saris<p>

Gender: Female

Nickname: (by the commentators) Rainbow Warrior, Wild-Haired Diva

Hometown: Steyr, Austria

Hair color: Rainbow (dyed), Black (natural)

Eyebrows: Black (natural)

Eye color: Brown yellow-ish

Age: 24 (born 12 June)

Height: 5 ft 3 in

Body type (if necessary): Layla's body with paler skin

Entrance theme: Walk by Agnes Monica

Ring Attire: Crop t-shirt/sport bra, hip-hop dance pants, hi-top sneakers. She often wears dark color to compliment her hair

Regular clothes: Similar to her attire, but she wears a beanie and leather jacket often

Signatures:  
>1. Signature split when dodge a clothesline<br>2. She does what Rey Mysterio does  
>3. She does many hi-fly moves<br>4. She doesn't do lifting moves often

Finishers:  
>1. Rainbow Rampage: Jumping underhook facebuster<br>2. Flying Colours: Turnbuckle Moonsault

Tattoos: a tattoo on her right inner forearm

Tag team/stable: It's up to you

Relationships: Yes with whoever, but make it a bit complicated please

Manager: It's up to you

Entrance: Similar to WWE Mickie James entrance

Accessories: She wears an elastic cloth to cover her tattoo on her forearm when in the ring

Anything else I should know: I want her to be a Face. She is one cheerful personality, can be a wild, risk-taker at the same time. Speed, agility, and flexibility are her dominant skill. Oh, and she's one great dancer too!

* * *

><p>Name: Carson Keller<p>

Gender: Female

Nickname(s): CK, Spirit Queen, The Girliest of XWF

Hometown: San Diego, California

Hair Color: Originally brown, dyed jet black

Eye Color: brown

Age:21

Height: 5'3

Entrance Theme: Feelin Ya

Ring Attire: neon pink shorts with a thick banded black belt and a neon pink top. Like a bikini top but with a wider bottom. Black edging. Black and pink knee highs and shiny black wrestling boots. Black, cropped jacket with a hood that says Perfect on the front that comes off before matches.

Regular clothes: Skirts/shorts, sandals/sneakers, plain/ graphic tee's, pink studded leather jacket.

Signatures: Stink Face, Tilt-a-whirl backbreaker, handsprings into turnbuckle, standing moonsault, shining wizard, spinning heel kick, super kick, hair slam

Finishers: Moonsault off the top with a toe pike landing into a leg drop(CarDone), Extreme Makeover, toe kick to the face followed by a famouser landing on the shin.

Tattoos: a cross on the back of her neck and a feather on the inside of her forearm

Tag team/ stable: your choice

Likely to love someone (Relationships): your choice again

Manager: None

Entrance: starts off with the Lay-Cool entrance where they stand backwards and then put one arm out after another, she then spins and grabs the hood and shows the perfect on the hood. She flips it off and then does a round off backhand spring down the ramp. Carson unzips the jacket and high-five a couple fans hands. She gets up on the ring apron and flips over the ropes. She stands up on the second rope and swings the jacket around in a circle and points to the crowd. She hops down and tosses the jacket to the side.

Accessories: Nose and belly button pierced.

Carson is under estimated by everyone in the locker because of her "girlieness". She is tough and isn't afraid of a little high-risk maneuvers. She does not like being hit in the face and when she is it is definitely game on.

* * *

><p>Name:kayden 'crush' adams<p>

Age:27

Height :7'3

Nickname:the werewolf of Kona

Weight:350, very strong but his physic doesn't really show it

Hometown:Kona Hawaii

Description:very handsome, nice tanned skin, beautiful dark green eyes that when you looked close enough seemed to have specks of yellow and brown, strong facial features that was framed by his thick long dark hair that went past his shoulders to his back, has well pronounced canines that look like fangs

Attire:red and black leather trousers with black vest Leaves his long hair down

Likes to wear anything black and gold but never silver

Tweener

Entrance:similar to diesel entrance but his pyro is gold

Entrance music :Fall out boy, My songs know what you did in the dark

Personality:a man of few words unless you insult his girlfriend but he can be kind

Tattoo:his girlfriend's initials on his right shoulder and a snake's on his left

Signature:sidewalk slam, knee lifts,military press, kicks,boots to the face,knock out punches

Finisher:chokeslam, pump handle powerslam

Love interest :Kiara-Jane "kitten"vandross, she is not a wrestler but a dancer, he is very protective of her because of her gentle and loving personality,she is 5'4, she has long hair that waved down to her mid:back, her hair had to be the most striking feature about her, about of it was black an then the rest was a shiny slivery:grey, that had been that way since she was 5 and she never saw it as a disability but as a quality, she had the perfect face as told by her boyfriend and others, big bright brown eyes, perfect brows, a beautiful face with a stop:and stare smile from the fullest and most luscious lips perfect for african american She was happy with her curvy and voluptuous body.

He is the son of formal NWO member brian adam

* * *

><p>Name: Renesa Davis<p>

Gender: Female

Nickname: Angel

Hometown: Huntsville, AL

Hair Color: Dark Auburn

Eye Color: Brown

Age: 21

Height: 5'5

Entrance Theme: "So Beautiful, So Evil" By Digital Summer

Ring Attire: A shirt that shows my stomach, and leather pants with chains in the back and on my right leg and boots

Regular Clothes: A shirt and pants and shoes, or sometimes, A shirt and baggy pants and shoes

Signatures...  
>1. Lou Thesz Press<br>2. Head Scissors  
>3. Bicycle Kick<p>

Finishers...  
>1. Kiss of Xtreme (Martial Arts Kick To The Head)<br>2. Fallen Angel (Moonsault from the top rope)

Tattoos- One that goes up and down my right arm, and is in Chinese Language, and one on the left side of my neck that says 'Angel'

Relationships- Yes

Manager- No

Entrance- The lights go off and the intro to my music plays, and then the lights come back on and I'm standing there and I walk to the ring

Accessories- My ears are pierced, I have a belly piercing

Anything Else: No

* * *

><p>Name: Alex Star<p>

Gender: Male

Nickname: The Extreme Gladiator

Hometown: Atlanta, Georgia

Hair Color: Dark Red and Black

Eye Color: Green, with specks of grey and blue

Age: 24

Height:5'11

Entrance Theme: CM Punks Old Theme

Ring Attire: Similar to Seth Rollins NXT

Regular Clothes: ripped jeans, t-shirts, hoodies, boots and chuck taylors

Signature:Running Knee(Daniel Bryan), Backstabber

Finishers:Super Kick( Sometimes used running)[Star Stunned], Falling Star(jumps on the top rope, launches himself off with a shooting star press flip, goes into the five star frog splash)

Tag team/Stable: Yes, Blade King(My OC)

Likely to love someone(Relationship): Yes

Manager: Partner Blade King

Entrance(How They come to the ring): Runs out of the backstage area, doing a corkscrew backflip on the stage, as he lands, he does front flip, sticking thepeace sign up in the air, he runs down the ran, sliding into the ring, he pops up, doing a back flip, then front flip again, putting up the peace sign again

Accessories(Piercings,Etc): Comes out with a bandana around his head, all black

Anything else he should know: He's hyper, a High flyer, Daredevil, he's the chilled out like RVD, he's quick on his feet like Tajari, he's not as quick to anger unlike his partner and bestfriend. He likes to do solo work and wouldn't mind winning a championship or two.

* * *

><p>Name:Blade King<p>

Gender:Male

Nickname: Master Of Submission

Hometown: Atlanta, Georgia

Hair Color:Black

Eye Color:Brown

Age:26

Height: 6'2

Entrance Theme: Elijah Burke WWE(ECW) Theme

Ring Attire: Similar to Samoa Joe

Regular Clothes: Jeans, Polos,hoodies, nikes and jordans.

Signature:Super Man Punch, German Suplex

Finishers: Hell's Gate (Death Chamber), Tazmission(Kings Cobra)

Tag team/Stable: Yes, Alex Star

Likely to love someone(Relationship): Yes

Manager: Parnter, Alex Star

Entrance(How They come to the ring): Looks around the arena, extends his arms out to the side slowly turning around, before walking down the ramp, slapping some of the fans hands, he walks up the stairs, climbing up on the turnbuckles, he puts his hand over his eyes much like christian looking around, he jumps down and sits Indian style in the middle of the ring.

Accessories(Piercings,Etc):

Anything else he should know: He's the serious one of the group, he's all about submission, so he doesn't go to the top rope often, He doesn't talk much, but when he does he gets his point across. He likes to analyze his opponent and he's quick to find a weakness and capitalize on it. Also he likes to do solo work and wants gold.

* * *

><p>Name: Skylon<br>Gender: Female  
>Nickname: The Anti-Heroine<br>Hometown: Philadelphia , Pa  
>Hair color: Black<br>Eye color:Blue  
>Age:24<br>Height:5'7  
>Entrance theme: Voices - Rev Theory<br>Ring Attire:a black tanktop , black skinny jeans , black combat boots & black gloves  
>Regular clothes: tank tops, skinny jeans , &amp; ankle boots<br>Signatures (as many you'd like):  
>1 Handspring moonsault<br>2 Hurricarana  
>3 standing shooting star press<br>Finishers (Maximum of 2) Jumping DDT (Sky falls) , Super Kick (Barbie Killer)  
>Tattoos:a heart tattoo on her left shoulder , &amp; 3 X's to symbolize she's straight edge<br>Tag team/stable: Anti-Vixens  
>Likely to love someone (Relationships):nope<br>Manager:her tag partner ( Mya Michelle )  
>Entrance (How they come to ring):She'll come out &amp; stand at the stage point her fingers lik a gun and then walk down the ramp<br>Accessories (Piercings,Etc):nope  
>Anything else I should know? She's a heel highflyer.<p>

* * *

><p>Name: Mya Michelle<br>Gender:Female  
>Nickname: Femme Fatale<br>Hometown: Les Vegas , Nevada  
>Hair color: Brown &amp; Pink<br>Eye color:Green  
>Age:20<br>Height:5'2  
>Entrance theme:voices - Rev Theory<br>Ring Attire: a black leather corset that ties around the neck , black tights with laced up ribbons going down the sides & combat boots.  
>Regular clothes : anything black<br>Signatures (as many you'd like):  
>1 Discus Clothesline<br>2 Hair-pull backbreaker  
>3. Spinning heel kick<br>Finishers (Maximum of 2) Spinning roundhouse kick (Mya Kick) & Headlock Driver (Last Dance)  
>Tattoos:none<br>Tag team/stable: Anti-Vixens  
>Likely to love someone (Relationships):nope<br>Manager:  
>Entrance (How they come to ring): Like Sasha Banks<br>Accessories (Piercings,Etc): Black choker

Anything else I should know? A heel brawler . The anti vixens are a tag team bent on creating havoc . Skylon is the brains while Mya is the muscle.

* * *

><p>Name: Brianna Gage<p>

Gender: Female

Nickname: Brie Gage

Hometown: Carson, California

Hair color: Fire Engine Red with Black Highlights

Eye color: Green

Age: 21

Height: 5'11

Entrance theme: American Woman by Lenny Kravitz

Ring Attire: Her ring gear is like Kelly Kelly's with a long sleeve bolero jacket and white kneepads

Regular clothes: Her regular clothes are different Juicy Couture Tracksuits in different colors and white sneakers

Signatures (as many you'd like):

1. Barracuda: Diving Crossbody

2. Blizzard: Double Missile Dropkick

3. Brightstars: Chokeslam

Finishers (Maximum of 2)

1. American Dream: Modified Scorpion Crosslock, proceeded by a scream

2. Heartbreaker: Tombstone Piledriver

Tattoos: "Johnny" on her left wrist, "Nicole" on her right wrist

Tag team/stable: None

Likely to love someone (Relationships): Brianna is already married to LA County Fire Captain, John Gage and they have a three year old daughter, Nicole.

Manager: Kelly Kelly

Entrance (How they come to ring): Brianna high fives all of the fans on her way down and proceeds to enter the ring

Accessories (Piercings,Etc): None

Anything else I should know?: Her husband and daughter will be there for her debut match, as she has worked really hard to train for 4 years.

* * *

><p>Name: Violet<br>Gender: Female  
>Nickname: The Hardcore Princess<br>Race: African American/ Samoan  
>Hair Color: Black and Purple<br>Eye color: Purple  
>Age:24<br>Height: 5:11  
>Weight: 165<br>Entrance Theme: Imaginary by Evanescence  
>Ring attire: Black bikini top black n purple cargo pants and purple sneakers<br>Signature: Spear, Lights Out ( Diving Moonsult)  
>Finisher: Sweet Chin Music and Sweet Nightmares (gory neck breaker)<br>Tattoos: both arms have sleeves of tribal prints  
>Tag team stable: Roman Dean and I  
>Manager: Roman Reigns or Dean Ambrose<br>Entrance: Dean Ambrose on 2k14  
>Piercings: lip ring and belly piercing<br>Anything else to know: Can get very violent at times very trustworthy and loyal won't back down from a fight she's just an ass kicker n keeps the boys in line

* * *

><p>Name: Simone Battle<p>

Gender: Female

Nickname: Simi'

Hometown: Denver, Colorado

Hair color: Black with blonde highlights, Hair done in Marley twist(Braids) .

Eye color: Dark brown

Age: 25

Height: 5'5

Entrance theme: Popular by the Veronicas

Ring Attire: White pleather romper with black trim, attached hood, low open cut front, cheeky cut back, matching tube top with cinched front detail. (Like Eva Marie's debut attire) Black chunky heeled boots.

Regular clothes: Aztec,African,tribal patterned anything.

Signatures (as many you'd like):

1. Crucifix (Ghetto Blaster)  
>An attacking wrestler hooks the arms of an opponent, by grapevining their legs around one arm and their arms around the other. This positions the attacking wrestler horizontally across the back of the opponent and forces the opponent's arms out like a crucifixion. The attacking wrestler then lowers their bodyweight so that the opponent is brought down to the mat backwards and is forced on to his shoulders.<p>

2. Fisherman suplex (Feather)  
>Also spelled as a fisherman's suplex and also known as a cradle suplex. With their opponent in a front facelock with the near arm draped over the attacker's shoulder, the wrestler hooks the opponent's near leg behind the opponent's knee with hisher free arm and falls backwards, flipping the opponent onto his/her back. In most cases the attacking wrestler will keep the leg hooked and bridge to pin the opponent.

ll-up (Just business)  
>The attacking wrestler holds their opponent from behind in a waistlock. The attacking wrestler then performs a backward roll while holding the waistlock. The opponent ends up on their shoulders with the attacking wrestler sitting on top of their legs holding the opponent down. This is often done when the opponent is leaning on the ropes facing out of the ring and the attacking wrestler would first push forward into the ropes with the waistlock in order to generate faster backward motion.<p>

Finishers (Maximum of 2)

Back slide (Ring the bell)

The attacking wrestler stands back-to-back with their opponent and hooks both of the opponent's arms. They then lean forward and drop to their knees, sliding the opponent down their back so that their shoulders are against the mat and their chin is against their chest. The attacker holds the opponents arms down with their own arms for the pin.

Tag team/stable: Anyone that won't outshine her.

Likely to love someone (Relationships): "Uh, he has to be smart, tall, good looking, nice, but not too nice to the point where it's annoying, not the jealous type, and trustworthy. Oh, and I want his jaw to be so sharp that it cuts me."

Manager: Any wrestler she befriends or becomes romantically involved with.

Entrance (How they come to ring): She walks confidently down the ramp the second her music starts. In her hand is an iPhone and she takes selfies on the ramp towards the ring. Often she'll take a picture with a lucky audience member or her tag team partner or manager (if you decided to give her one).

Accessories (Piercings,Etc): She has a small gold nose ring.

Anything else I should know?  
>Her gimmick is fame chaser, she will do anything to become famous, even wrestling. She hates actually having to work. Simone sees wrestling as a pitstop on her rode to Hollywood. If she gets a tittle she would disrespect it and piss off the other Divas. But eventually the photo shoots and interviews that come the title would become a good enough reason for her to keep it.<p>

* * *

><p>Ring Name: Angelina Matthews<p>

Gender: Female

Nickname: The Princess of Hip-Hopera

Hometown: Jackson, Mississippi

Hair Color: Wavy ombre black and blonde hair that's about hip length

Eye Color: Dark brown eyes

Age: 24

Height: 5'4"

Entrance Theme: Worth It- Fifth Harmony ft. Kid Ink

Ring Attire: a form fitting black criss cross crop top which shows a bit a cleavage, black cut out high waisted leggings with a gold chain belt and black and gold boots or high top sneakers. She comes out wearing a hooded jacket sort like Layla's

Regular Clothes: Black crop top, high waisted red destroyed skinny jeans, a gold studded necklace, gold studded belt, gold bracelets, sunglasses and black ankle boots

Signatures (as many you'd like):

1. Handstand tilt-a-whirl headscissors takedown  
>2. Bridging cobra clutch<br>3. Lotus Lock

Finshers (Maximum of 2): Scissors Kick (Hip-Hopera), Springboard bulldog (Breakdance)

Tattoos: a tattoo of angel wings wrapped around a heart with a halo over it. Her name is in the center of the heart

Tag team/stable: No

Likely to love someone (Relationships): Open to it

Manager: No

Entrance: She's very energetic so she'll come out dancing to the music before hopping over the ropes (Like Naomi)

Accessories (Piercings, Etc): pierced ears and belly button piercing

Anything else I should know? She has beautiful bronze skin and dark brown eyes. She has a petite body which is a little bit curvy like an hourglass. She has a cute little mole under her left eye and she is African-American. She has her own music/dance group called the Hip-Hoperas that she still performs with along with her sister and two of her friends from high school.

Personality: She's a bit of a party girl but she's real down to earth and easy to get along with. In the ring she is really fast, aggressive and a real firecracker. She will even come up with devious ideas, such as instigating fights between other divas and superstars for her own enjoyment. If she loses a match, she will take her anger out on her opponent or the referee and beat them up. If she wins, she will celebrate with a little victory dance. From time to time she will challenge the other divas and superstars to a dance off just for fun.

She's a tweener

* * *

><p>Name: Matt Harris<p>

Gender: male

Nickname: The Red Streak Warrior

Hometown: Asbury park, New Jersey

Hair color: brown with a large streak of red

Eye color: green

Age: 25

Height: 5'11

Entrance theme: Right here right now

Ring Attire: red white and black streamer bands, red white and black camo tights, and black boots and kick pads

Regular clothes: A grey shirt, jeans, and hiking boots

Signatures (as many you'd like):

1. Twisting forearm smash

2. Flip pile driver

3. Snapmare driver

Finishers (Maximum of 2)

1. Crossface

2. Hurricanrana into codebreaker

Tattoos: none

Tag team/stable: none

Likely to love someone (Relationships):

Your choice

Manager: none

Entrance (How they come to ring): comes in with a grey hoodie and enters the ring similar to Justin Gabriel

Accessories (Piercings,Etc): none

Anything else I should know?: nope

* * *

><p>My Ocs<p>

Name: Blake Roberts

Gender: Male

Nickname: The Apex Predator of the XWF;

Hometown: Detroit,Michigan

Hair color: Black, messy, sometimes slicked back

Eye color:Brown

Age:28

Height:6'5

Entrance theme: "Circus for a psycho" by Skillet

Ring Attire: Black trunks/shorts,Elbow pads,Black wrist tapes

Regular clothes: Black tank top,jeans,Black converses

Signatures (as many you'd like):

1. Arm Trap Neckbreaker

2. Top Rope Brainbuster

3. Hangman's DDT

4. Blake-out (Running Curbstomp)

5. STO to turnbuckle

Finishers (Maximum of 2):

Apex Driver/Aneurysm (Headlock Driver)

Blake Constrictor (Anaconda Vice)

Tattoos: Dragon on right arm,Scorpion on Back,Demon on left arm,Design on torso. H-A-R-D on left knuckles C-O-R-E on right

Tag team/stable: Possibly

Likely to love someone (Relationships): Nope

Manager: None

Entrance (How they come to ring): Comes through the crowd,yells at fan,and gets on corner turnbuckle,looks at crowd and shakes his head unapprovingly

Accessories (Piercings,Etc):Lip ring

Anything else I should know?: Very Egotistical,Cares only for the advancement of his own career. Highly unstable, and violent. Does not forget allies, or enemies. Can go from a technical mastermind to a brawler at a moment's notice.

* * *

><p>Name:Kevin Ace<p>

Gender:Male

Nickname:

Hometown:Seattle,Washington

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Green

Age: 25

Height:6'3

Entrance theme:End of Days By Rev Theory

Ring Attire: Black and red MMA Type trunks with Ace on the side of them,Elbow pads,Black fingerless gloves

Regular clothes: Black Hoodie,black cargo shorts,

Signatures (as many you'd like):

1Brain buster

2.450 Splash

Finishers (Maximum of 2)

Ace Bomb (Sit-out rotation power-bomb)

Flip Piledriver

Tattoos:Tattoo on back,similar to randy orton's back tattoo.

Tag team/stable:None

Likely to love someone (Relationships):Nope

Manager:None

Entrance (How they come to ring):Stand at top of the entrance ramp,points to the ring,and walks to the ring,talking to fans along the way

Accessories (Piercings,Etc):None

Anything else I should know?: Nope

* * *

><p>Name: Levitakus<p>

Gender: Male

Nickname: The Dark Savior

Hometown: Your Darkest Fears

Hair color:Black

Eye color:Red,and reptilian

Age: Unknown

Height: 6'7

Entrance theme: "Pain" by Three Days Grace

Ring Attire: Black Tights

Regular clothes: Black robe with blood red trim

Signatures (as many you'd like):

1. Darkness Plunge (reverse full nelson slam)

2. Tombstone Piledriver

Finishers (Maximum of 2)

Devil's Whisper (Yokosuka cutter)

Crucifixion (Crucifix Power-bomb)

Tattoos: None

Tag team/stable: Yes, Dark Salvation

Likely to love someone (Relationships): Nope

Manager: His Disciples

Entrance (How they come to ring): Comes to the ring like the undertaker

Accessories (Piercings,Etc): Cuts/Scars all over body

Anything else I should know?: May break into sermons

* * *

><p>Name: Mike Storms<p>

Gender: Male

Nickname:

Hometown: Los Angeles,California

Hair color: Black hair,similar to Razor Ramon's

Eye color: Brown

Age: 25

Height: 6'4

Entrance theme:"I am Perfection" by Downstait (Dolph Ziggler's WWE 12 theme)

Ring Attire: Black trunks with Lightning designs on back,and Storms with 2nd 's' as Lightning Bolt, White wrist tape,elbow pad on one hand

Signatures (as many you'd like):

1. Running Spear

2. Show-off (Jumping elbow drop,with theatrics)

Finishers (Maximum of 2):

Storm Surge (Battering ram)

Reverse Swinging Neckbreaker

Tattoos: Designs

Tag team/stable:None

Likely to love someone (Relationships):NONE

Manager:None

Entrance (How they come to ring): Comes out with sunglasses,and taunts opponents and crowd

Accessories (Piercings,Etc): none

Anything else I should know?: Egotistical,cynical,very similar to dolph ziggler,but build like Roman Reigns

* * *

><p>Name:Psychopath<p>

Gender:Male

Nickname:The Monster/Patient 43643

Hometown: The Mental Asylum

Hair color: Black,very long and messy,ala Retro Kane

Eye color: blue/grey

Age: unknown

Height: 6'11

Entrance theme: Slow Chemical by Finger Eleven

Ring Attire: Black Hannibal Lecter Mask

Regular clothes: Black Bulletproof vest with '43643' on the back of it in Blood red letters,Black tights with flame design on them,Black wrist tape

Signatures (as many you'd like):

1. Chokeslam

2. Two-handed Chokeslam

Finishers (Maximum of 2)

1. Gutwrench Powerbomb

2. Reverse STO

Tattoos: None

Tag team/stable: None

Likely to love someone (Relationships): None

Manager: None

Entrance (How they come to ring): Exactly like Kane

Accessories (Piercings,Etc): Black Hannibal Lecter Mask

Anything else I should know?: Vicious,Destructive,and Very Dangerous

* * *

><p>Name: Sin Ethan Saint

Gender:Male

Nickname: The Anarchist/ Chaos incarnate/ The Prophet of Anarchy

Hometown:Pembroke,North Carolina

Hair color: Black hair (like CM Punk's when he joined WWE,Long)

Eye color: Blue-grey

Age: 23

Height: 6'3

Entrance theme:"Death March" by Motionless in White

Ring Attire: Black tank top, black jeans, black combat boots, sometimes tank top will have phrases such as 'SINNER' on it.

Regular clothes: Black hoodie,black shorts,black converses and a black fedora

Signatures (as many you'd like):

1. 'Fall of the saints' (Diving corkscrew splash)

2. Back Stabber

3. Tiger Bomb

Finishers (Maximum of 2)

1. Temptation's Kiss (Sister Abigail)

2. Sound of Madness (Codebreaker)

Tattoos: Scorpion on right shoulder,snake on Back, and S-I-N-N-E-R written across his hand, just above his knuckles

Tag team/stable: None

Likely to love someone (Relationships): Sure

Manager: None

Entrance (How they come to ring): Comes out with a black fedora on, and a dark brown-almost black leather vest over a black tanktop. The vest appears to be stitched together (like Frankenstein's monster). He smiles at his opponent, a sadistic smile. He walks to the ring, and sits on the top rope, looking at his opponent.

Accessories (Piercings,Etc): None

Anything else I should know?: A psychopathic anarchist who enjoys chaos and "Wants to watch the world burn" , does very high risk,does suicide dives, springboards, and is extremely aggressive

* * *

><p>Name: Doomsday<p>

Gender: Male

Nickname:the one man Wrecking crew

Hometown: Sin City

Hair color: Black

Eye color: brown

Age: 24

Height: 6'7

Entrance theme: "Let it roll" by Divide the day

Ring Attire: war paint on face,black tights,black gloves,and elbow pads

Regular clothes: Tank top,black jeans,black converses

Signatures (as many you'd like):

1. Wrath (Superman Punch)

2. Jackknife Power-bomb

Finishers (Maximum of 2)

Running Spear

Edge Corner Spear

Tattoos: Demon on left arm,dragon on right,Scorpion on back

Tag team/stable: none

Likely to love someone (Relationships): no

Manager: Any pack member

Entrance (How they come to ring): comes out and goes straight to the ring,ready to fight.

Accessories (Piercings,Etc): None

Anything else I should know?: Very strong.

* * *

><p>Name: Titan<p>

Nickname: Male

Hometown: The Battlefield

Hair color: Long and Black

Eye color: Dark Brown

Age: 32

Height: 6'5

Entrance theme: Meat on the Table V2 - Adam Massacre

Ring Attire: Black

Regular clothes:

Signatures (as many you'd like):

1. War Hammer (Meat Hook)

2. Running Powerslam

3. Spinning side slam

Finishers (Maximum of 2):

1. Wrath of Titan (JackHammer)

2. Blood Oath (Shell Shocked)

Tattoos:

Tag team/stable:

Likely to love someone (Relationships):

Manager:

Entrance (How they come to ring): Brock Lesnar WWE 2K15 entrance

Accessories (Piercings,Etc):

Anything else I should know?: He will never back down from a fight, and is a powerhouse.

* * *

><p>Name: Jason Michaels<p>

Gender: Male

Nickname: Maniac

Hometown: Sydney, Australia

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Brown

Age: 32

Height: 6'4

Entrance theme: "Back in Black" by AC/DC

Ring Attire: Blake trunks with red stripes on the sides with white jagged outline and the word 'MANIAC' on the back. Black knee and elbow pads. Black boots with red laces and wrist tape (like roman reigns' wrist tape)

Regular clothes: Black leather jacket, white t-shirt, black jeans and black converses

Signatures (as many you'd like):

1. Turnbuckle Powerbomb

2. Swinging Neckbreaker

3. Wasteland

4. Bull Hammer.

5. Suicide Dive (ala Daniel Bryan)

Finishers (Maximum of 2):

1. Maniac Drop (Jackknife Powerbomb)

2. Outback Attack (Running big boot)

Tattoos: Barbed wire up his right arm. 'Breaking Bones, Breaking hearts' on his left hand

Tag team/stable: None

Likely to love someone (Relationships): No

Manager: None

Entrance (How they come to ring): 'Foley' preset entrance on WWE 2K14

Accessories (Piercings,Etc): None

Anything else I should know?: A tad bit schizophrenic. A little violent in the ring, but a fan favorite none the less.

* * *

><p><strong>XWF Championship: Doomsday<strong>

**XWF Television Title: Alex Star**

**XWF Tag Team Championship: Nathan Stone and Lance Ofoia**

**Xtreme Women's Championship: Margaret Moonlight**


	3. Episode 1 Part 1: a New champion

"Welcome to the Xtreme Wrestling Federation! I'm Mike Sanders!" "and I'm Jason Smith,There are no rules. No count-out or disqualification. Falls count anywhere. Now let's get started"

**End Of Days by Rev theory plays**

"The Following contest is scheduled for one fall,Introducing first. From Seattle,Washington,Kevin Ace!"

Kevin Ace walks to the ring,and prepares to fight.

"Ace is ready to start us off here tonight"

**Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold plays**

"and His opponent,from Myrtle Beach,South Carolina,The Nightmare...Justin Saulter!"

Saulter walks on stage wearing reaper robes and carrying a sledgehammer creepily and slowly,and suddenly takes of the hood,and walks faster to the ring.

"Yikes,This can not be good for Kevin Ace" "The man's got a sledgehammer,he can't be good news"

They get in their respective corners,and The bell rings.

Ace goes right after Saulton with Stiff Kicks to his left leg. Saulton catches his leg and tosses him down. Ace rolls out of the ring,and Saulton exits after him,only to get hit with a stiff punch,and whipped into the ring post. Kevin bashes Justin's head against the post. "The Nightmare" staggers,and lands a punch to Kevin's face. He grabs Ace and throws him into the barricade. "Uh Oh, Saulter's got that sledgehammer" Kevin is hit in the jaw with the weapons,busting his lip. Saulton rolls him in the ring.

"1...2" Ace gets the shoulder up,and punches him. He runs to the rope and clotheslines Saulter,crashing him to the mat. He rolls under the rope,and grabs a chair from under the apron. He prepares to use the chair on him,but Justin hits him in the knee. He grabs the chair,and strikes Ace with it. He picks up Kevin,and is punched in the abdomen. Ace grabs the chair and hits him with the chair,and gets on the top rope.

"He's going for a 450 Splash!"

He dives for the splash,when "The Nightmare" pops up,and lands a super kick,he rolls him over and goes for the cover. "1...2...3"

"Here's your winner,"The Nightmare" Justin Saulton!"

"What a great match to start us off here tonight."

Saulton gets on the top rope,and celebrates with the crowd when Kevin Ace strikes him with the chair. "What's Ace Doing?" Ace picks him up,kicks him in the gut,and nails a flipping pile-driver on the chair. "This is sickening..."

Ace goes to hit him with the chair again,when **"State of Emergency" By Papa Roach** plays,and Blake Roberts runs to the ring,and grabs the chair from Kevin the assault. Ace leaves the ring,with a bloody lip. Blake looks at Saulton,and leaves the ring.

* * *

><p><strong>Backstage<strong>

"I am here with Blake Roberts,who will be involved in an XWF Championship qualification match,but Blake,The Question on everyone's mind,Why did you save Justin Saulter?"

"I didn't do it to be nice. I did it because I want to be the one to injure somebody tonight. Not Kevin Ace. Saulter,let me tell you something. I'm the Nightmare of XWF. So You and Kevin Ace Better stay out of my way."

* * *

><p>"The Following Contest is a triple threat match scheduled for one fall and is for the Xtreme Women's championship."<p>

The lights go off

**"So Beautiful,So Evil" by Digital Summer plays**

the lights come back on and a woman is standing there and She walks to the ring

"Introducing first,from Huntsville Alabama...Renesa Davis!

**"Diary of Jane" by Breaking Benjamin plays**

"and Her opponent,from Los Angeles California, Kat Brooks!"

Kat comes to the ring,slapping a few fans hands along the way.

"What an opportunity it is for these women;The winner will be our first crowned champion. Ever"

**"Dolla Signs" by Brianna Perry plays**

"and their opponent,accompanied by Samantha Stevens,from Detroit Michigan, Izyriel Diamond."

"Well it's safe to say the fans dont like Izyriel."

"I can see why"

The Bell rings,and the three look at each other. Izzy ducks out of the ring,as Renesa and Kat go after each other,delivering stiff hits to each other. Suddenly, Kat points out of the ring to Diamond. Kat and Renesa exit the ring,as Izzy ducks behind Samantha. Samantha shoves Kat back,and Kat pounces on Samantha,delivering stiff blows to Samantha's face as Renesa goes after Izyriel.

Renesa then tries to break up Kat and Samantha,but Izzy goes for a roll up "1..2.." Shoulder up from Renesa. Izzy quickly gets in the ring,and Kat clotheslines Izzy,knocking her down and turns around to a kick to the head from Renesa. Renesa gets on the top turnbuckle,and hits a moonsault on Izzy,and pins Izyriel.

"1...2...3"

**"So beautiful,So evil" ****plays**

"Here's your winner...and NEW Xtreme Women's champion...Renesa Davis!"

Renesa celebrates and the referee checks on her opponents.

* * *

><p><strong>Backstage<strong>

The Locker room was trashed,Blake Roberts on the floor,bloody and hurt. Doctors are checking on him.

"What happened?" "Someone attacked Blake Roberts" "But he's in a match next..."

* * *

><p><strong>"The Crazy Ones" by Stellar Revival plays<strong>

"Please welcome,the General Manager of XWF,Miles Snow!"

"Ladies and gentleman,due to an unknown attacker. The XWF Title match qualifier has been cancelled. Further more. The Attacker will be found out,and will be punished thoroughly.


	4. Episode 1 Part 2: The Savior Cometh

**"Perfection" By Downstait plays.**

Mike Storms walks out,and grabs A microphone. "Now I was scheduled to be in the qualifier tonight. But I was fucked out of it. I want MY match for the XWF Titl-

**"State of Emergency"plays**

The Crowd goes wild. "It can't be...He was attacked."

Blake comes out. He enters the ring and grabs a mic. "Earlier tonight,Someone tried to fuck me out of the qualifying match. Well I'm fine now so I want to fight you."

They get in each other's faces,talking trash most likely,when a loud screech takes over. a Video starts to play,and whispers saying 'the savior cometh...Salvation comes...Fear the savior...' and it stops. Suddenly as it started,it stopped.

"What the hell was that?" "I dunno"

Suddenly two large men,with cloaks on attack them,throwing Storms out of the ring. They then double chokeslam Blake. They removed their hoods. On the right,A Man wearing a metal mask,and no hair,and on the left a man with a disfigured face,A Hannibal lecter like mask,and long black hair. Their eyes were a cold red,and they were 6'7 and 6'9. One threw Blake over shoulder,and Storms over the other's shoulder,and walked out of the arena.

"Who were they?"

* * *

><p><strong>Backstage<strong>

Kevin Ace walked in the GM's office.

"Look Ace,I've got a lot on my mind,So make it quick."

"I want a rematch against Saulter Next week." Kevin said angrily

"Look..."He grabbed his temple. "You got your match,and hell,it'll be for the Television Title. Now please leave."

* * *

><p>"The Following Contest is a 2 on 1 handicap match,scheduled for one fall."<p>

"Introducing first,From The Mental Asylum...PSYCHOPATH!"

**"Slow Chemical" by Finger Eleven plays**

"This guy is intimidating." "No shit."

**"This Fire Burns" by Killswitch Engage**

"and His opponents...Blade King and Alex Star"

"These young men look very impressive,and have a number's advantage...but what about their opponent?" "The guy has got to be over 6'10"

Blade King locks eyes with the Monster before him and goes to punch Psycho,but Psychopath catches his fist,and throws him across the ring into the corner. He runs and clotheslines King. He grabs star and pulls him over. As he does King jumps on his back and locks in the King's cobra. Psychopath falls on one knee,and Star super kicks Psychopath. Psycho looks as though he passed out, and suddenly he throws Blade off of his back and throws Star out the ring. He picks up Star into a powerbomb position,and plants him through the announce table. He gets back in the ring,and Blade goes for a diving attack,and is caught mid-air with a chokeslam. Psycho plants him,and pins him.

"1...2...3"

"a noble attempt by King and Star but a Dominant performance by this Monster of a man known as Psychopath."

"My God." "and It doesn't look like he's done either"

Psycho grabs Blade King,rolls him out the ring,and gets him in a spinebuster position,putting him through the barricade.

"Somebody stop this."

**"Nightmare" by Avenged Sevenfold plays**

"Wait a minute!"

Saulter comes out,sledgehammer in hand,and wards off the monster,and checks on King. Star walks over with a slight limp,checking on his partner as well.

* * *

><p><strong>AND That is the first show of the XWF. Leave Reviews,and OCs. Also PM OCs,and tag teams.<strong>

**Try to guess who the two men were,and who the savior is?**


	5. Episode 2: Something Evil this way comes

** Show Intro**

A Screech fills the arena,and a video plays 'Fear the savior...the Savior is coming...Salvation comes...' is whispered.

a man is in a rocking chair,and a ghostly version of 'Down to the river to pray' plays,echoing.

His hair,long black and messy,is over his face as he looks up

'The savior is here' The whispers said,and the man grins.

* * *

><p>"The Following Contest is for the XWF Television Championship!"<p>

**"End of Days" by Re****v Theory plays**

The Crowd boos loudly as Kevin Ace comes out and heads to the ring.

**"Nightmare" by Avenged Sevenfold**

The Music plays but Saulter doesn't come out.

"Where is he."

Psychopath comes out,with Saulter over his shoulder. He rolls Saulter in the ring and Kevin Ace pins him.

"1...2...3"

"Oh my god..."

"Saulter was screwed."

**"End of Days" by Rev Theory plays**

The Crowd boos loudly as Ace holds up the title proudly. He grabs a microphone. "Saulter..." He grins as Saulter looks up towards him. He spits in Saulter's face,causing louder boos. He grabs a Chair and hit Saulter with it. He goes to do it again when Saulter catches it. He kicks Ace where the sun doesn't shine,and hits him with the chair. Ace rolls out,clutching the title in his hands.

**"Nightmare" by Avenged Sevenfold plays**

* * *

><p><strong>BACKSTAGE<strong>

"I'm here with Alex Star and Blade king."

"Star tonight you face the man who injured your partner here by putting him through a barricade last week..Any thoughts?"

"Look,Blade wants to talk,so let him talk."

"Psycho,Alex is gonna beat you...and then I'm gonna make you tap to the King's cobra."

* * *

><p>"The Following Contest is scheduled for one fall."<p>

"**Slow Chemical" by Finger Eleven plays**

"Here comes the monster who screwed Justin Saulter out of the Television title earlier tonight."

**"This Fire Burns" by Killswitch Engage plays**

"and His opponent...accompanied by Blade King...The Extreme Gladiator Alex Star!"

Star,instead of his usual entrance,came out wielding a chair. He walked to the ring,and got in the ring. The bell rang,and Star went to hit Psychopath with the chair. Psychopath hit the chair with a punch,causing it to hit Star's face. Psycho grabbed him by the hair and threw him in the corner. He punched the mid-section of Star several times. He put Alex on his shoulders in a Torture Rack. Alex screamed in agony,and managed to slip out of the move,and hit the big man with a reverse DDT.

"Star's going up top!"

Alex attempts the Star Stunned,but he is caught by Psycho in mid-air. Psychopath,holding him in a back-breaker position,twisted a little,and hit a side slam. He pinned Star.

"1...2...3"

Psychopath looks to punish Star further,lifting him for a powerbomb.

"This is not goo-"

**"Nightmare" by Avenged Sevenfold plays**

"Here comes Saulter!" Saulter hits Psycho with the sledgehammer,and Psycho leaves the ring.

Saulter checks on Alex Star,Blade enters the ring as well.

Screeching fills the arena

**"Between Angels and Insects" by Papa Roach plays**

At the stage,a man,around 6'6 or 6'7,comes out in a black robe with blood red trim. He has a microphone. "Fear is an interesting subject. Mr. Saulter you call yourself 'the Nightmare'...Nightmares should be feared...but there is nothing to fear...but fear Himself."

the lights go off and The Two cloaked men appear in the ring when the lights come back on.

Saulter,Blade and King get in the corner.

"My name is Levitakus" the Mysterious man continued "and these are my disciples...Genesis and Moses"

Genesis (Metal masked man) and Moses (Long haired disfigured man) suddenly attack Blade,King,and Saulter. Blade and King are attacked by Genesis,and Moses grabs Saulter,tossing him out of the ring. Levitakus walks to the ring,and says "Darkness will save this world. I will save you all from the lies of corrupt world. I am the dark savior...The Shepard of Fire..."

**The Lights go out**

* * *

><p><strong>"Dolla Signs" by Brianna Perry plays<strong>

"Well here comes Izzy and Samantha. And they are not in good mood after last week."

Izzy gets in the ring and grabs a microphone.

"I don't know what the hell that was last week. I had something in my eye and was not ready to compete. That Bitch robbed me. So Either someone give me a remat-"

**"End Of Days" plays**

"Why is HE out here?"

Kevin Ace,grinning,comes out and says "Wah,wah,wah," He said. "I was cheated" He mocked and said "Look Israel." "It's Izyriel." "Whatever,Look don't waste these buffoons' time...Go complain to the GM. I'VE Got something to say.

"WHOA. Who the Hell do you think you are. At least I lost fairly. A 7 Foot freak beat your opponent. You got lucky tonight. Just because you're a champion,doesn't mean I won't come down there,and knock your fucking teeth out."

"Oh look at me,I'm shaking." Ace mocked.

He walked to the ring and said "Listen you little bitch you tal-" Izyriel punched him in the mouth,and left the ring.

**"Dolla signs" plays**

* * *

><p><strong>THIS was a short chapterepisode I know. but they will get longer as I get a larger roster.**


	6. Episode 3: TDM and The Pack

Levitakus is in the ring as the match starts,by his side,his Disciples Genesis,and Moses. Two men with black sacks around their heads,hiding their faces are before him.

"The World craves men like me" Levitakus began to speak "The World Needs men like me."

"Before me are my two new disciples." He removed the sacks,revealing Blake Roberts and Mike Storms. Their eyes are now blood red.

"Judas" He said pointing to Blake "and Joseph" he said pointing to Storms.

The lights go out suddenly.

When they come back on,Moses is through the announce table,with T.D.M. spray painted across his chest,and Blake,Mike,and Genesis are gone. In the ring,Levitakus looks around and says "Brother Moses,Get up and find Genesis." He ordered,and Moses stood in seconds.

* * *

><p>"What an interesting situation to start us off here tonight."<p>

"Well tonight We have a interesting match."

"No doubt. It will be a 3-on-2 Handicap match. Justin Saulter,Blade King,and Alex Star vs Psychopath and Kevin Ace."

"and That is Now"

* * *

><p>"The Following contest is a 3-on-2 handicap match scheduled for one fall."<p>

**"Slow Chemical" plays**

Psychopath and Kevin Ace come out,Psycho walks to the ring,and Ace,grinning,holds up his title

**"Nightmare" Plays**

"and their opponents...Alex Star,Blade King,and Justin Saulter!"

They enter the ring,and the bell rings.

Alex Star and Kevin Ace Starts things off,Kevin Ace kicks the legs of Star. Saulter tags himself in,and Star looks at him. Blade starts to yell in anger. Blade gets in,and Shoves Saulter. Psycho gets in the ring and they start getting in each other's faces. Suddenly Ace and Star hit Psycho,knocking him down,and Blade locks in the King's cobra on Saulter.

"What's going on?"

They start ganging up on Psychopath,hitting him with stiff blows. With Saulter,and Psychopath decimated,Ace grab and raises Blade and Star's arms,and the crowd boos. Ace grabs a mic,and says "We are one. We are going to dominate this company. Blade and King will win the Tag titles,and our final member will be XWF Champion. WE are the Pack. This is Our yard."

**"End of Days" Plays**

"A new faction has risen in XWF." Sanders said in disbelief.

* * *

><p>Genesis is backstage,knocked out. Levitakus is speaking<p>

"T.D.M whomever you are,I have a little message...Be careful knocking on the Devil's door...because He just might answer."

The Lights go out,and when they come back on,Moses is incapacitated,and Levitakus looking around in shock

* * *

><p><strong>Review plz. And I still am accepting OCs. So PM or leave them in Reviews.<strong>


	7. Episode 4: The Wolves take over

"The Following Contest is scheduled for one fall,and is for the XWF Tag Team championships"

A Wolf howl is heard throughout the arena

**"Special Ops (WWE Shield's theme without The Radio chatter at the beginning) plays"**

"Introducing first,Accompanied by Kevin Ace...Alex Star and Blade King."

"These three guys call themselves'The Pack'.

"Well these Wolves are responsible for taking out Psychopath last week."

**"Between Angels and Insects" plays**

"and their opponents,accompanied by Levitakus...Genesis and Moses!"

"Levitakus has been torment by T.D.M. since last week."

The Match starts,and Genesis starts off against Blade King. Genesis easily overpowers King,throwing him in the corner. He delivers stiff blows to King and tags in Moses. They double chokeslam Blade. Moses goes for the pin-fall "1...2"

Suddenly the lights go out.

**"Light's out" by Ox plays**

"What's this?"

Moses,Genesis,and Levitakus are distracted and Blade rolls up Moses.

"1...2...3"

He quickly rolls out,and grabs the titles. The Pack leave but the Apostles stay.

Levitakus grabs a mic. "Show yourself T.D.M. So You can be punished."

"I knew you were a coward."

**"Voices" (Randy orton's theme) by Rev Theory plays**

Blake Roberts comes out,in his ring gear,and back to normal.

"Levitakus shut up,Please. You are a fraud."

"You Call ME a fraud?"

"A fraud. You are no savior. You claim to be the Dark Savior. But Explain to me something. Who saves someone by kidnapping,and torturing them?"

"WHOA WHOA WHOA Boys." Miles Snow's voice said.

"How about this,tonight Levitakus vs Blake Roberts for The XWF title,and Hell,It will be right now. Oh and The Disciples are banned from ringside."

Levitakus,not stirred,shooed his disciples backstage and Blake walked down.

The Bell rang,and Levitakus went straight after Blake,delivering Stiff blows Blake. He went out of the ring,and grabbed a chair. Blake got up,and quickly went after him. Blake grabs the chair,and hits Levitakus with it. Levitakus simply laughs and hits him,and throws him in the ring.

Levitakus kicks his gut and gets him in a powerbomb position.

Blade King runs down,and nails Levitakus with a Superman Punch. Kevin Ace joins him,and hits a 450 splash on Levitakus. Blake Pins Levitakus. 1...2..3

Kevin Ace lifts Blake's arm. "Blake is the 4th member?" "I don't believe it."

The Crowd Boos.

Suddenly Genesis and Moses run down and Knock the 3 pack members out of the ring.

* * *

><p>"The Following Contest is scheduled for one fall,and is for the Xtreme Women's championship"<p>

**"Dolla Signs" plays**

"Introducing First,accompanied by Samantha Stevens,from Detroit Michigan,Izyriel Diamond!"

"Izzy gained some attention from Punching The Television Champ in the mouth."

"I guess so."

**"So Beautiful,So Evil" plays**

"and Her opponent,Xtreme Women's champion,Renesa Davis!"

A Howl is heard

**"Special Ops" plays **

"No. Not now."

"Yes now"

Renesa,turns around and sees the four Pack members at the ramp. Izzy gets a roll-up.

"1...2...3"

Izzy quickly gets out the ring. Samantha follows her as She joins the Pack at the stage.

"Ladies and gentleman." Blake says "I'm the leader of this group,so on behalf of the pack,We welcome Izyriel Diamond and Samantha Stevens to our group."

Ace grabs the mic and says "That Bitch?! She punched me in the mouth."

"Oh Shut it Kevin,Before I Knock your teeth on the ground."

"...Every champion in XWF is in the Pack" "This is not good..."

* * *

><p><strong>So we have 4 new champs. Review Plz<strong>

**Also the Pack's theme is The Shield's except the 'Sierra Hotel India Echo Lima Delta' is replaced with a wolf howl**


	8. Episode 5: Short Episode,Enforcers

"Well This Saturday will be our first Pay-per-view Perfect Insanity,besides title matches we have a very interesting match. T.D.M will face Levitakus in a match. A Hell-fire match."

"The only way to win is douse your opponent in gasoline and light them on fire."

"Levitakus is out here now"

Levitakus begins speaking "I demand to see T.D.M. Right now."

A man,7'6,walks on the stage and says

"I'm T.D.M. A few weeks ago you warned me not to knock on the devil's door. Well I've been knocking on my own door I guess."

Levitakus chuckles darkly "Salvation comes Sunday. I promise you that. and if you could see the monster that lives behind these eyes, then you'd understand why you have urine running down the front of your leg."

"That's another thing. You call yourself a Savior. but what are you saving people from? I'm gonna save everybody from you're whining. You dont serve any lord of darkness. My Father,the Undertaker,is the lord of darkness."

Levitakus laughed,an eerie child-like laugh "Your father is nothing. He isn't even on my level. He can claim the lord of darkness,I'm the Motherfucking devil" He said poetically.

* * *

><p>"That was...odd to say the least."<p>

"Well Another big match is the XWF title match. Blake Roberts vs Justin Saulter."

"I can't wait for that."

"The big question is; What role will the pack play?"

"A Big one for sure."

"The GM is going to address that now."

* * *

><p>"At perfect insanity,The Pack Is banned from ringside in the XWF Title match and to assure no interference,I have hired some special enforcers for the match"<p>

**Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. Shield.**

"WWE's The Shield. They will not only be a shield from injustice,but a shield from the Pack."

Rollins,Reigns and Ambrose get in the ring,and leave behind GM Snow.

* * *

><p><strong>Very short I know but Perfect Insanity is coming up and I need to start writing.<strong>


	9. XWF Perfect Insanity Part 1

Perfect Insanity Match Card (Main Matches)

**XWF Title Match**

Justin Saulter vs Blake Roberts (C) with The Shield as Enforcers

**Xtreme Television Title Match**

Kevin Ace vs ?

**Hell-fire Match**

Levitakus (Genesis + Moses at ringside) vs T.D.M.

* * *

><p>"The Following is A Hell fire match"<p>

A wall of flames starts on the stage,and Levitakus comes out with a mic

"T.D.M. You should fear me. You fear nothing? Well there is nothing to fear but himself."

Genesis and Moses come out behind him. Genesis,now wearing a sleeveless buttoned shirt,black pants and combat boots,and Moses wearing black overalls,over a black tactical vest,and combat boots. "Your devil is Envious of me. He fears me and my power."

"Oh would you shut up?" T.D.M. Cut him off,and comes down. Genesis hits him and throws him to the floor.

"This is basically 3 on 1."

T.D.M. grabs Genesis by the throat and throws him. Levitakus strikes him with a chair and T.D.M. Flinches. He punches Levitakus. Levitakus laughs,as He wipes blood off of his face. He hits T.D.M. and grabs a gas can. He hits T.D.M. with the can,and T.D.M grabs him,tossing him in the ring.

Moses gets in the ring and T.D.M. Chokeslams him,sending him out of the ring. Levitakus whips him to the corner,and lifts him on the Turnbuckle. He lifts T.D.M over his head and Hits a Yokosuka Cutter,or as he calls it,The Devil's Whisper.

"YOU SEE? YOU SEE WHAT YOU SHOULD FEA-" T.D.M punches Levitakus in the face. He gets up and slams Levitakus. He grabs Levitakus and smashes his face against the turnbuckle. He grabs a match and ignites Levitakus' face. He screams and Genesis and Moses grab their leader as the bell rings.

T.D.M stands triumphantly,and goes to celebrate as his theme plays

**A Wolf Howl,then Special Ops plays**

"Wait a second"

Kevin Ace,Blake Roberts,and Blade king come out of the crowd,and the others come down the stage.

They surround the ring,and suddenly Blade jumps on his back, locking in the king's cobra. Blake hits T.D.M with a chair,and the other pack members attack T.D.M.

**"Slow chemical" plays**

Psychopath marches down,and knocks down Alex Star,and others as He makes his way in. He grabs and chokeslams Blade King. Blake is jackknifed out of the ring. Izyriel is grabbed by the throat and Kevin Ace Hits him with a chair,He chokeslams Ace who retreats. The Pack,all wide eyed,flee. Psycho and T.D.M look at each other,and nod,the Lights go out,and on the titantron The Words 'A Psycho Devil is rising'

* * *

><p>Kevin Ace walks out as 'End of Days' plays.<p>

"Well,Well,Well,It appears I have no challenger" He said,He smiled. "So I'm issuing an open challenge to the entire roster. My title will be on the lin-"

**"Not Listening" by Papa Roach Plays**

A Black haired man,about 6'3,a body like that of Cody Rhodes'. He has black trunks with white outline of flames on them,and hero on the back of his trunks.

"My name is Justin Hero,and I accept your little challenge."

He gets in the ring,and The bell rings.

Ace delivers kicks to his leg,and Justin replies with an Enzguiri and it echoes across the arena.

He hits an Alabama Slam on Ace,and locks in a Cloverleaf submission hold.

The Pack begins coming down,but Ace taps before they can,Hero flees with the title,and Blake grabs a mic.

"Wake up Kevin." He said in a calm tone,with a hint of anger. He was clearly not happy "Ace Wake the fuck up" He hit him in the back of the head.

"YOU lost the title to a guy who debuted. A scrawny asswipe" Blake angrily said,He held out his hand to help up Ace,but when Ace grabbed his hand,Blake locked in the Blake Constrictor. A snap sounded across the arena as he broke Ace's shoulder and arm. The rest of the pack swarmed Ace after Blake released the hold. They left the ring as Medical personnel checked on Ace.

* * *

><p>"The Pack is making their presence felt tonight."<p>

**Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. Shield.**

"Here come the enforcers for the XWF Title match."

* * *

><p><strong>The Title match will be next chapter. Stay tuned to XWF.<strong>


	10. XWF Perfect Insanity Part 2

"The Following is for the XWF Championship!"

**"Nightmare" by Avenged Sevenfold plays**

"Introducing first,the Challenger,from Myrtle Beach,South Carolina,The Nightmare,Justin Saulter"

Saulter comes out when Blake attacks him from behind with a Chair. He hits Saulter with the chair,and throws him in the ring "Get the fuck out of my way" He said at Reigns. He slides the chair in the ring,gets in,and gets hit in the face with Saulter's face. He grabbed the chair and hits Blake with it. The Shield stand to the side as Blake gets control over Saulter again. He goes out the ring,and suddenly,Saulter jumps over the rope on to Blake.

"What a dive!"

Saulter,favoring his back,stands. He picks up Blake,and whips him towards the announce table. He bashes Blake's head against the table,and removed the top. He grabs one of the monitors,and pulls a wire out of the monitor. He begins choking Roberts' with the wire. He releases his grip,and grabs the chair Blake had used on him. He hit Blake over the head with the chair,and put him on the announce table. He gets in the ring,climbs the turnbuckle. He points in the crowd and does a moonsault and they crash through the table.

"OH MY GOD!" "He just put Blake through the announce table with that moonsault"

He staggers,as he stands,and attempts a pin. "1...2.." Blake kicks out of the pin. Saulter,feeling confident,locks in Blake's signature maneuver,the Blake Constrictor.

"Oh the irony! Blake is caught in the Blake Constrictor"

Blake slips out,and kicks Saulter's gut. He grabs Saulter and rams his head into the ring post. Saulter's head lets out a trickle of blood,and Blake,grinning malicious,strikes a stunned Saulter in the back with the chair. He hits him at ten times with the chair,and drops it. He pins Saulter '1..2' Saulter kicks out. Blake,obviously frustrated,gets out a kendo stick. He hits Saulter across the back,sending a loud 'CRACK' echoing throughout the arena. Blake hits him across the neck,while at the same time eyeing the three members of The Shield.

Saulter,now with his back cut and some blood running down it,manages to hit Blake in the gut. He then whips Blake to the Security barricade,He steps back and spears Blake through the barricade. He attempts a pin

"1...2.." Blake kicks out. Saulter,face and back bloody,goes the top rope and jumps,hitting a cutter in mid air.

**A Wolf Howl,then Special Ops**

"Here comes the pack,and The Shield is keeping them back." Reigns, Rollins,and Ambrose stand at the ramp,keeping the pack back

Saulter,turning around back to Blake,is speared by a man out of the crowd.

"Who is that?" "I dunno!"

He puts Blake's unconscious body on Saulter,He leaves through the crowd as the Pack leaves.

"1...2...3"

"Saulter was screwed. He had this won."

The Shield,leave through the crowd,their job finished,and Blake regaining composure,stands as the rest of the Pack come out as well.

Suddenly,sixteen men come out of the ramp,and The Pack retreat through the crowd,as Saulter is checked by Medical Staff.

* * *

><p><strong>The Pack was scared off,but Who helped Blake? Find out next time on XWF.<strong>


	11. Episode 6: The Pack's Monster

"Welcome to XWF! We are live from the Motor city,and after perfect insanity,We have a new champion,and a controversy brewing in the locker room."

"Last night,a mystery assailant cost Justin Saulter the XWF Title,and Kevin Ace was abandoned by his pack brethren."

**Nightmare plays**

Justin Saulter comes out,visibly angry. "Cut the music" He says in a mic."Last night,I was screwed out of the title by some guy who wasn't even competing last night. I want a rematch toni-"

**A wolf howl then "Special Ops"**

Blake came out with the man who attacked Saulter

"He has a name. He's our new.." Blake paused to think of a word "Enforcer."

"His name is Doomsday. He's our replacement for Kevin Ace."

"You want me. I'll take you on in a handicap match right now."

Blake came down the ramp,and got in the ring. Blake gets in Saulter's face,wearing a grin "Unless. You have a partner"

**The Lights go out,and "Lights out" by Ox plays**

T.D.M and Psychopath appear in the ring,and T.D.M says "We've got unfinished business Blake."

Doomsday steps around Blake and gets in T.D.M's face,nearly eye to eye with him. Blake and Doomsday turn to leave with out saying a word,when Doomsday turns around and attempts to hit a superman punch. T.D.M shoves him back,pushing him over the ropes,Blake retreats and The rest of the pack come out,and start to surround the ring.

"Woah woah woah Gentlemen." The GM's voice says.

"I understand that you men have issues with each other,but so does a man in the back. Tonight,Doomsday,Blade King,Blake Roberts,and Alex Star will face Psychopath,Justin Saulter,T.D.M and This man"

**"End of Days" by Rev Theory plays**

Kevin Ace comes out,wearing a snarl.

"Kevin Ace."

"It will be elimination Tag." He added.

* * *

><p>"The Following contest is scheduled for one fall"<p>

**"Sound of Madness" by Shinedown plays**

"Introducing first,from Pembroke North Carolina,Ethan Saint!"

"Ethan Saint,from N

* * *

><p>From Pembroke,North Carolina,is debuting here tonight against our new Television Champion Justin Hero."<p>

**"Not Listening" by Papa Roach plays**

"and his opponent,from Pittsburgh Pennsylvania,The XWF Television champion,Justin Hero!"

"Hero defeated Kevin Ace last night in his debut match in XWF,For the title. He made Ace tap out to the Hero lock,a Cloverleaf submission hold."

The bell rings and Saint runs at Hero,Justin attempts a clothesline. Saint ducks,and lands an enzugiri on Hero. Hero rolls out of the ring and Saint does a suicide dive over the rope on to Hero. He is punched by Justin,who delivers a round house kick to Saint's head. He throws Saint into the steel steps at ringside and gets a chair out. He strikes Saint across the back with it. He smiles and grabs his title,hitting Saint with it.

**A wolf howl,"Special Ops"  
><strong>

**"**It's the pack. The Pack is coming after Hero."

Hero ran in the ring,The Pack started surrounding the ring. Doomsday,looked at Saint outside,He picked up Saint and powerbombed him through an announce table.

"Saint is out,and Hero is all alone." Hero punched Blake off the apron and Doomsday speared him when he turned. Blake,with a bloody nose from the punch,gets in. Hero,dazed,starts getting up when Blake punts his head. Blake grabs a chair and hits him with it. And again,and again. He hits Hero with the chair and The rest of the members get in and join in on the beat-down.

They leave the ring as Medical staff check on Saint and Hero.

* * *

><p><strong>Backstage<strong>

"Please welcome my guest at this time,T.D.M."

T.D.M comes into frame,towering over the young man interviewing him

"Tonight you face Four members of the pack,What is going through your mind?"

"Let me tell you something,Last night I fought Levitakus. I lit his face on fire. I fear no man. If they think I'm scared of them,they are Dead wrong. With emphasis on the dead."

* * *

><p>"The Following Contest is scheduled for one fall."<p>

**"Halo" by Machine head plays**

"Introducing first,accompanied by Christopher Richardson,Mason Stone!"

**"Hero" by Skillet plays**

"and His opponent,accompanied by Jennifer,from New York City,Hunter Blakesfield."

Mason and Hunter look each other in the eye,and start smack talking

**"Voices" plays**

"What's Blake doing out here?"

Blake walks down the ramp and looks at Mason. He grabs a mic "Hold the damn match. I know you." He says. "YOU and some other guys attacked us last night."

"Well Mason,I hope you like dancing with the wolves,but be careful,because you might get the fangs."

The rest of the pack start coming out of the stands.

"Another attack?"  
>Suddenly T.D.M,and Psychopath come down,along with A Group of others. They have a stare down.<p>

"Blake you guys are kinda out numbered" Stone says,getting a mic himself.

"We're the Blood Knights,we want The Pack gone. and We won't stop until you guys are gone."

Blake simply laughed,he pointed to the ring,talking trash,and the Pack left.

* * *

><p>"The following is an Eight man elimination tag team contest scheduled for One fall. Already in the ring,representing the Pack,Blake Roberts,Alex Star,Blade King and Doomsday!"<p>

**"Slow Chemical" Plays**

"And their opponents,first,T.D.M. and Psychopath...Psycho Devil."

Psychopath,nearly the height of T.D.M gets in the ring,and goes straight in Blake's face.

"and their partners"

**"End of Days" plays**

"From Seattle Washington,Kevin Ace."

Ace comes straight down

**"Nightmare" plays**

"And their partner from Myrtle Beach South carolina,"Nightmare" Justin Saulter."

Saulter and Ace Look at each other,they get in each other's faces,T.D.M plays peace maker,breaking them up.

"Obviously Saulter and Ace feel hostility towards one another."

Psycho and Doomsday start off. They get in a test of strength,and Doomsday quickly overpowers Psycho,hitting a belly-to-belly suplex. Doomsday throws him in the corner,and hits him in the gut with a shoulder thrust. Psychopath shoves Doomsday away,delivering stiff blows to Doomsday,knocking him back. He whips Doomsday to the ropes. He tries to clothesline Doomsday. Doomsday ducks under the clothesline and rebounds off the ropes and spears Psychopath.

Doomsday pins Psycho.

"1...2...3"

Kevin Ace gets in and runs at Doomsday,taking him down with a flying shoulder block. Doomsday,shaking off the blow,delivers a spear to Ace. He goes for the pin.

"1..2.." Ace gets his shoulder up,and Doomsday looks in disbelief.

T.D.M gets tagged in and Doomsday,runs and jumps,for a superman punch,but is caught mid-air. T.D.M chokeslams Doomsday and pins him.

"1...2...3"

Blade King gets in the ring and tries to punch T.D.M. but is overpowered. T.D.M nails the Devil-driver. He pins King.

"1...2..3"

**A Wolf Howl and special ops.**

Blake and Alex Star get off and join the rest as they surround the ring. Psychopath runs down,and joins his allies.

T.D.M and Psycho looks at each other,and nod as the Pack begin surrounding the ring. Psycho suddenly chokeslams T.D.M and grabs Ace and Saulter. He delivers a double chokeslam to them.

"D-Did Psychopath just join the Pack"

The Pack start attacking Saulter,Ace,and T.D.M.

They stand tall over the fallen men.

**"Slow Chemical" plays**

* * *

><p>Review and read<p> 


	12. Episode 7: The Pack's yard

**"Hero" plays**

Hunter Blakesfield comes to ring,very angry. He grabs a mic and says "Last week,My Debut was interrupted by some chumps who call themselves the Pack. I want Blake Roberts. I want him now."

**"Voices"plays**

Blake comes out,alone,smiling smugly. The Fans Boo him loudly as he holds up his title before entering the ropes. He gets in Blakesfield's face and grabs a mic himself.

"Oh boo hoo. What are You gonna do? Beat us up?"

"Exactly" Blakesfield replied. He punched Blake in the mouth,bloodying his lip. Blake wiped some blood off,smiled,and suddenly attacked Hunter. He punched him until he was on the ground. Blake delivered a punt to the side of his head. Hunter fell,unconscious,as Blake got a chair from underneath the ring. He hit Blakesfield's head. He hit Hunter's head until he stopped moving. Blake smiled sadistically,and picked him up,and hit the Aneurysm DDT.

"Blakesfield is helpless." Blake picked him up,and they exited the ring. Blake threw him into the ring steps. Blake lifted a step,stuck Hunters head between it and the other step. He slammed it on Hunter's head and grabs his title. He grabbed the mic and said "People have said for weeks I couldn't beat anyone fairly. Well,Blakesfield,They were wrong." He threw the mic down as **"Voices" **played**  
><strong>

"A Savage attack by the XWF champion."

* * *

><p>"The Following contest is Scheduled for one fall,and is For the Xtreme Women's Championship"<p>

**"Dolla Signs" plays**

"Coming to ring,accompanied by Samantha Stevens,representing the Pack,From Detroit Michigan,Xtreme Women's champion,Izyriel Diamond."

"Tonight Renesa Davis gets her rematch clause activated. Last week,she couldn't but now she will" "This arena is still buzzing with the return of Levitakus." "That will be addressed later."

"And her opponent"

**"So Beautiful,So Evil" plays**

"From Huntsville Alabama,Renesa Davis"

"Renesa needs not only to watch Stevens,but also watch out for the Pack,who have shown they will attack anyone."

Renesa goes after Izzy and delivers some punches. She whips Izzy to ropes and Izzy nails a drop kick. Renesa rolls out the ring and Samantha grabs her,hitting her with stiff blows. The Referee says something to the ring announcer.

"Due to her interference in this match,Samantha Stevens has been banned from ringside."

Izzy looks shocked,not noticing Renesa getting in the ring.

Renesa rolls up Izzy  
>"1..2..3"<p>

"Here's your winner and NEW Xtreme women's champion,Renesa Davis"

Izzy is hysterical,pitching a fit in the ring.

* * *

><p><strong>Backstage<strong>

The Pack is playing Cards backstage. Blake comes up and says "Where the hell were you guys?!"

"We thought you said stay back stage" Doomsday says

"Not if that ass-wipe punches me"

"Well Sorry." Doomsday gets in Blake's face,obviously tension between them.

"Fighting like animals are we?" Mason Stone's voice says.

Stone,with some of his comrades behind him,The Pack get up and lock eyes with Blood Knights. "We seen how you beat down Blakesfield earlier. And We think you couldn't do that to any of us"

"Why dont we settle that right now?" Blake said,getting in Mason's face.

"Let's settle it in the ring tonight" Mason says

"You leave your wolves behind,I'll leave the knights." Mason says.

"I'll enjoy hurting you" Blake says.

* * *

><p>"The Following Tag team contest is scheduled for one fall."<p>

**Wolf Howl,Special Ops plays**

"Introducing first,The XWF Tag team champions,Alex Star and Blade King"

King and Star,hailed with boos from the crowd,get in the ring.

**"Sound of Madness" plays**

"and their opponents,Ethan Saint and The XWF Television Champion,Justin Hero!"

"Saint and Hero formed this alliance after suffering the wrath of the Pack last week."

"Let's see if they can work together first."

Hero and Alex Star start off against each other. Star hit Hero with a flurry of blows. Hero caught his leg and tried to lock in the hero lock. He succeeded and Blade King ran in and pulled him off. The rest of the Pack ran down,King and Star retreated from the ring. Blake got on apron with a mic and said "Look guys,We like your guts. So how about this; You join us,or You leave on a Stretcher"

Blake walked in the ring and held out his hand. Hero slapped it down. Blake smiled,and ducked it "Your choice." Psycho and Doomsday get on the apron,slowly joined by the others

**"I am Perfection" hits**

"Wait!" Mike Storms comes out on the stage with a chair. He walks down,Alex Star and Blade King meet him along the way. He ducks into the ring,and The Crowd chants 'Mr. Amazing' loudly.

The Pack starts backing off,and Suddenly Storms turns and hits Saint with the chair. He then hits Hero with the chair,and Blake gets in,raising Storms' hand in the air.

"Son of a Bitch. Storms fooled us all."

"The Pack grows larger and larger. Who can stop them?"

Psychopath and Doomsday enter the ring and pick up Hero and Saint.

"We warned you guys. Join us or learn the way Blakesfield did. You didn't Wanna listen" Blake slapped Hero.

"We rule this yard. We are the best in this business. We rule XWF. We rule you. And there isn't a man alive who can stop m- Us."

The Lights suddenly died out

A Guitar plays over the speakers in the arena

_**What's that metronome I hear? Perhaps The End is Drawing near You never hear the shot that takes you down...**_

"Who's music is that?" "I dunno"

At the stage Two figures appear in cloaks. Then a Man between them wearing a hooded black robe with blood red trim. "Is that?..."

The Two figures remove their cloaks revealing...

"That's Genesis and Moses" "That's gotta mean"

Levitakus removes the hood removing a horribly burnt face. Levitakus comes down the ramp,and smiles. The smile itself looks Twisted and Evil. Levitakus,followed by his disciples get in the ring.

Psychopath and Doomsday go towards Levitakus,but are quickly intercepted by Genesis and Moses. The Big men look eye to eye with Psycho and Doomsday.

Doomsday and Psychopath break into a brawl with Genesis and Moses,The Pack quickly leave,after pulling Doomsday and Psychopath from the brawl.

The Blood Knights get at the ramp,trapping the Pack.

"The Pack is in trouble."

Suddenly Brent Harrison,Andrew Napalm and Tyson Stone hit Mason,and The Pack quickly get through the brawl,and Napalm,Tyson,and Harrison retreat with the Pack.


	13. Episode 8: End of The Beginning?

Blake comes down to ring as his theme plays

"The Following is scheduled for one fall and is for the XWF Championship,first from Detroit Michigan,accompanied by Doomsday,Representing the pack,XWF Champion,Blake Roberts."

"The XWF champion is extremely talented,and the most hated man in XWF."

"His hired muscle Doomsday is the X Factor here."

**"Hero" plays**

"and His Opponent,from New York,Hunter Blakesfield"

"Blakesfield was given this opportunity after a Brutal attack by Blake last week."

Hunter goes right after Blake,delivering stiff blows to Blake. Blake ducks under a punch and goes out of the ring. Blakesfield follows him,bashing his head off the ring post,while keeping his eye on Doomsday. Doomsday steps towards Blakesfield,and Blake,off the distraction,strikes Blakesfield with a chair.

He rolls him in the ring,and hits the aneurysm. Blake looks as though he's going in for the kill.

"Blake's hearing the voices i think."

Blake picks up hunter and goes to lock in the Blake Constrictor,when suddenly,Doomsday spears him.

"What the hell?"

Blakesfield is placed on Blake and Doomsday leaves from ringside,standing at the stage.

"1...2...3"

"Here is your winner and New XWF Champion...Hunter Blakesfield"

"Blake was just cost his title by his supposed ally,Doomsday"

Blakesfield goes backstage and Doomsday moves back towards the ring and The Pack comes out.

They Surround Blake. Doomsday picks him up, and says "You dont mean anything anymore. I'M the alpha male of this pack of wolves,and you're a sick,pitiful weakling."

Doomsday kicks him in the face. Doomsday picks up Blake and powerbombs him out of the ring.

The Blood Knights come down and A Brawl breaks out between the two factions.

Suddenly the Light's go out.

They come back on,Bodies are everywhere and Doomsday and Mason Stone are standing surrounded by bodies,looking eye to eye with Levitakus,Genesis,Moses,and TDM.

Levitakus smiles,and Genesis and Moses attack Doomsday and Stone.

"Why did TDM and Levitakus attack the Blood Knights?! I get The Pack but Why The Blood Knights?"

Bodies are everywhere,T.D.M hits the Devil-driver on Stone and Levitakus hits Doomsday with the Crucifixion.

"A Destructive Statement by Levitakus,his disciples,and T.D.M."

The Lights go out and TDM,and the Apostles of Darkness are gone.

* * *

><p>"While things are cleaned up out here,An update on last weeks events; Kevin Ace was injured in his match after Psychopath betrayed his team. He will be out of action for several weeks"<p>

"Speaking of Psychopath,Tonight's main event is huge; T.D.M vs Psychopath."

"But now we have a very exciting match"

"The Following is a tag team match scheduled for one fall,already in the ring,representing the Blood Knights,Dean and Wolf Emblem!"

The Lights go out and then turn back on,Blood red.

**"Broken Dreams" plays**

"And their opponents,accompanied by Levitakus...Genesis and Moses,The Apostles of Darkness!"

"Levitakus' Disciples attacked Dean and Wolf,along with The Blood Knights,and The Pack."

Dean starts things off Genesis. Genesis easily overpowers Dean and hits him with stiff shoulder thrusts. He tags in Moses and They perform a double chokeslam. Moses goes for the pin.

"1...2..." Dean kicks out. Moses picks up Dean in an Oklahoma slam,Dean slips out and kicks him into the corner. Wolf is tagged in and they double dropkick Moses,sending him to the ground. Levitakus gets on the ropes,pacing,and Wolf,keeping his eye on 'The Deacon of Darkness',whips Moses,and off the rebound,Genesis gets the tag.

He clotheslines Wolf,nearly taking his head off,and Moses attacks Dean, knocking him off the apron as Genesis chokeslams Wolf. He goes for the pin.

"1...2...3"

Genesis is joined by Moses,who has Dean over his shoulder,he throws Dean down as Levitakus steps in. He picks up Dean and kicks him in the gut. He lifts him up over his head and hits the Crucifixion. He then gestures to Genesis who puts Wolf on the turnbuckle. Levitakus hits the Devil's whisper on Wolf.

**"Lights out" hits**

TDM comes down,and gets in Levitakus' face. He smiles and looks at Dean and Wolf's unconscious bodies. He grabs a mic and says

"Looks like you went easy on these guys." He smiles and says "Let me tell you people something" He said,referring to the crowd. "We have no problem with the Blood Knights but We were here first and The Knights AND Pack need to learn one thing" He handed the mic to Levitakus

"There is nothing to fear...but fear themselves. We are Dark Salvation for XWF. and we will bring it at any cost."

Levitakus drops to his knees in a fallen hero pose,holding his arms out and smiling evilly,as TDM strikes The signature pose of the Undertaker,on one knee,The lights turn blood red as Broken Dreams play. Screeching suddenly fills the arena and the Lights go out and they're gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Backstage<strong>

"Please welcome my guest at this time,Justin Hero."

Hero,with his title over shoulder comes on screen.

"Tonight you defend against 'The Monster' Psychopath,Any thoughts?"

"He may be undefeated,but I guarantee you,I'm going to retain tonight. and No one will doubt my credentials as champion after tonight."

He walks away.

"That's next" Mike Sanders says at ringside.

* * *

><p><strong>"Not Listening" plays<strong>

"The Following Contest,scheduled for one fall,is for the Xtreme Television Championship!"

"Introducing first,from Pittsburgh,Pennsylvania, The Xtreme Television champion,Justin Hero."

"Hero is obviously nervous" "Well look who he's defending against."

**"Slow Chemical" plays**

As Psychopath comes out,the crowd chants "Psycho's gonna Kill you"

"And his opponent,from the Mental Asylum,representing the Pack,Patient 43643...Psychopath!"

"The Crowd doesnt even like Hero's odds"

The crowd still chanting,the bell rings and Hero goes to run at Psychopath,but Psycho stops him dead in his tracks,clotheslining him. Psycho picks him up and throws him in the corner. He hits Hero in the gut with his fists. Hero kicks him,and gets on the turnbuckle,hitting him with a diving dropkick. It stuns Psycho,and Hero runs to the ropes,rebounding,only to run face first into A big boot.

Psycho picks him up,and kicks him in the gut. He lifts him into a powerbomb,and nails a Jackknife powerbomb. He goes to pin Hero.

"1...2...thr-" Hero gets the shoulder up and Psycho lifts him in a torture rack. Hero slips out,DDTing Psychopath. "Psycho's gonna kill you" the Crowd chants as Psycho gets up and throws Hero over the rope. He gets out of the ring. He pulls up the padding on the floor. He lifts Hero by the throat and chokeslams him on the Pavement. He goes for a pinfall.

"1...2...3"

Psychopath holds up the title,and looks at Hero. He grabs him and Throws him by the neck at the announce table. Hero lands just in front,and Psycho picks him up,hitting the Reverse STO through the table,Hero going face first. He grabs Hero again and throws him into the barricade.

Psycho grabs the title and Leaves,as Medical personnel check on Hero.


	14. Episode 9: Monsters lurking

**Before I start this chapter,I would like to say, R.I.P to the Ultimate Warrior. We'll miss you,and Im sure you ran into the gates of heaven. With that said,On to the next episode of XWF! Also sorry the update took so long**

* * *

><p>"Welcome to XWF!"<p>

**A wolf howl,Special ops**

The Pack,minus Blake Roberts,led by Doomsday come out and Psycho,with the title thrown over his shoulder, gets in first,followed by Doomsday.

Doomsday grabs a mic,smiling. "Last week,Hunter Blakesfield 'won' the title." He laughed. "I just want to thank him for holding on to my title. See this week is XWF's second pay-per-view, Anarchy. And At Anarchy,I'm gonna face Blakesfield and I'm gonna wi-"

**"Mad World" by Michael Andrews plays**

Levitakus,T.D.M,Genesis,and Moses come out,Levitakus with a mic in hand. He smiles and says "Doomsday,We seem to have a misunderstanding. I will be the one facing Mr. Blakesfield. I will defeat him. I will bring Salvation to this company. Starting with that title."

Doomsday only laughed. "Why dont you come down here and say that in the ring?"

Levitakus looked at Genesis and Moses,who began marching to the ring when the GM's voice said

"Wait gentlemen. You both want the title? How about this,at Anarchy it will Be Hunter Blakesfield vs Doomsday vs Levitakus for the title. and Since Genesis and Moses will be facing the Tag team champions for their titles,T.D.M you will be in a fatal-4-way #1 contender's match for the TV Title against Justin Hero...Mason Stone...and Mike Storms."

Storms to Doomsday's right,said "Woah,Why I want to fight against our big guy?"

"I said it's happening. and It is happening. and ,If you dont like it, I'm sure you will like the unemployment line."

* * *

><p>"The Following is scheduled for one fall"<p>

**"Nightmare" Plays**

Saulter comes out,with his abdomen taped up.

"First,from Myrtle Beach south carolina,'The Nightmare' Justin Saulter!"  
>"Saulter is returning to action after being injured,and as you can see his ribs are still hurt."<p>

Saulter speeds up as 'Nightmare' picks up,He gets in the ring.

**"Sound of Madness" plays**

"and His opponent...Ethan Saint!"  
>Saint comes out and pumps up the crowd.<p>

He runs to the ring and slides in,rocking out to his music.

"This place sounds like a concert!"

The bell rings and Saulter goes after Saint with stiff blows. He beats Saint into a corner and kicks him in gut several times. Saint goes underneath the bottom turnbuckle,and Saint kicks him a few times,and chokes him with his boot.

He goes outside the ring and grabs a chair. He hits Saint with the chair six times,and goes for the cover.

"1..2.." Saint kicks out and manages to hit saulter. He grabs the chair and cracks Saulter with it. He throws it down and whips Saulter to the ropes. He goes to run at saulter,but is clotheslined. Saulter goes for the cover "1...2..." Saint kicks out and suddenly "**Mad World" **Starts playing

"Oh no"

Genesis and Moses come down the ramp,Levitakus and TDM in front of them. Saint suddenly rolls up Saulter

"1...2...3"

Levitakus gets in and Grabs Saulter by the throat and Throws him out of the ring. He then hits the Crucifixion on Saint. He gestures to Genesis and Moses who grab Saint. They leave the ring,carrying Saint with them,backstage,Leaving TDM in the ring

* * *

><p>TDM,still in the ring,waits as <strong>"Perfection" <strong>hits**  
><strong>

"The following contest is a fatal four way to determine the #1 Contender for Xtreme Television Championship,Already in the ring,representing Dark Salvation,TDM! and his opponent,from Los Angeles,California,representing the Pack,Mister Amazing,Mike Storms!"

"Storms,confident as usual,may have his hands full,because he is facing three men who hate the pack."

**"Halo" plays**

"and their opponent from San Diego,California,representing the Blood Knights,Mason Stone!"

**"Not listening" plays**

"And their opponent,from Pittsburgh,Pennsylvania,Justin Hero"

Everyone in the ring,the Bell rings,and Storms slumps in the corner as TDM,Hero,and Stone turn towards him.

"It's obvious they want Storms out of this match."

TDM Grabs Storms by the throat,and tosses him across the ring into a Alabama slam from Hero. Storms rolls out and the three men turn to each other.

Stone goes after TDM,as does Hero,obviously trying to take out the Big man.

TDM quickly lands a double chokeslam on them,and goes out the ring,he gets a chair from under the ring,and turns to a Spear from Storms.

"Oh my god,Out of nowhere!"

Storms gets in the ring and goes for a pinfall on Stone

"1...2.." Stone kicks out. Storms gets back out,and picks up the chair TDM had gotten. He sees TDM starting to get up and cracks the chair over TDM's back. He gets in the ring into a Dark Cutter from Stone. Stone goes up to the top and jumps for the frog splash but is shoved off the rope by TDM,who in turn,hits the flying hellbow on Storms.

Hero,taking advantage,grabs the still laying down TDM's legs,and locks in the Hero Lock.

TDM,grunts,and looks like he is about to tap,when Storms cracks Hero over the head with the chair,busting Hero open.

Hero falls over and Storms gets in the corner,aiming to Spear TDM. He runs and is tossed up by TDM,and is hit with the Hell-fire.

TDM then gets the Crucifiyer into position and locks it in on Storms.

Storms taps out and TDM gets up.

"Here is your winner,and #1 Contender for the Xtreme Television Title,TDM!"

**"Red Sun" plays**

TDM starts to leav-

**"Slow Chemical" plays**

"Oh no" Psycho comes out,and gets in TDM's face. He suddenly grabs TDM,and throws him off the stage.

"Psychopath just threw TDM!"

Psycho goes to the ring and Gets a table out.

He sets up the table,and chokeslams Stone threw the table,and leaves as the medic's check on TDM.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading,review please. Also check out Max Attitude Wrestling by magmon1000<strong>


	15. XWF Anarchy

"Welcome to Anarchy!"

"**Slow Chemical" plays**

"The following is for the television championship,introducing first,from the Mental Asylum,The Monster,Psychopath!"

TDM attacks Psycho from behind and throws him into the barricade.

"TDM is berserk!" He grabs a chair from beneath the apron,and crack Psycho across the back.

He throws Psycho into the apron.

"He's manhandling Psycho"

TDM is suddenly grabbed by the throat by Psycho and is chokeslammed. TDM gets up almost immediately and throws Psycho up to the stage. He kicks Psycho in the gut and powerbombs him backstage. He tries to pin Psycho.

"1...2.." Psycho kicks out,and now backstage,TDM shoves him into a wall,bashing his head against the bricks. "TDM is extremely aggressive tonight."

Psycho,fighting back,throws TDM into a water cooler. He grabs a trash can and hits TDM over the back with it. TDM gets up and throws him threw some double doors into the parking lot. He grabs a ladder leaning against a wall and strikes Psycho with it.

Psycho gets up and fights back, chokeslamming TDM on the hood of a car. TDM rolls off and is pinned.

"1...2" TDM gets the shoulder up.

Psycho picks up TDM and goes to jackknife him on the car,TDM slips out and throws Psycho on the hood. He kicks him in the gut and hooks his arm in the tiger bomb position. He picks him up in a pile-driver position and hits the devil driver. He goes for a pinfall.

"1...2...3" TDM stands,and is handed the title,and Levitakus steps out of the darkness. TDM looks up,his green eyes a bit red now. Levitakus smiles.

"Psycho has been defeated." "Defeated?! TDM Destroyed him."

Genesis and Moses,stepping from the shadows as well,grab Psycho and carry him away.

TDM gives Levitakus a look that only Genesis and Moses gave him...loyalty.

"It seems Levitakus is starting to control TDM." "Nah he couldn't be."

Levitakus looked into the camera. "There is only one monster. I am THE monster. Not Psychopath. Doomsday,Blakesfield tonight prepare for Salvation at my hands" He laughs evilly,and the camera goes back to the arena.

* * *

><p><strong>"Dolla Signs" plays<strong>

Izyriel Diamond comes out,clutching her title,smiling smugly,Samantha beside her.

"I'll say why I'm out here." She said into a mic.

"I'm going to issue a little challenge. If anyone back there has the guts to face me come on ou-"

**"Philistine" plays**

A Tall girl comes out.

"Wait who is that?"  
>"I dunno,but TDM is with her."<p>

Margaret gets in the ring,smiles at Izzy,and lifts her on her shoulders. She hits the Reapers Scythe and pins Diamond

"1...2" Samantha breaks it up,and Margaret hits her with the flatline.

She locks Izzy in the grace hold and Izzy taps.

"Here is your winner...Margaret Moonlight!"

Margaret holds up the title proudly,Levitakus joins them in the ring,as TDM congratulates Margaret. Levitakus,smiling,grabs a mic and says "Ladies and Gentlemen,The Newest Member of Dark Salvation,Margaret Moonlight!"

* * *

><p>Margaret,TDM,and Levitakus leave the ring as Genesis and Moses enter for their match.<p>

"The Following is scheduled for one fall and is for the XWF Tag Team Championships,Introducing first,accompanied by Levitakus,TDM,and Margaret...Genesis and Moses!"

"These monsters of Levitakus are challenging Alex Star and Blade King for the Tag titles here tonight. One has to wonder,Will Their twisted leader or The Pack get involved here tonight?"

"Odds are,they will"

**"This Fire burns" plays**

"and their opponents,representing the Pack,The XWF Tag team champions...Alex Star and Blade King!"

The fans boo the two,for simply being associated with the Pack.

"Star and King are two of the founding members of the Pack,Kevin Ace helping them steal the titles that night"

"Star and King may face severe consequences should they lose here tonight"

Star gets in the ring,and looks across the ring at Moses. The bell rings and Moses storms over at Star,pounding him into the corner. He whips Star to the ropes and delivers a boot to his face.

He goes for the cover and Star kicks out at "1"

Genesis is tagged in,and they double chokeslam Star. Genesis looks out to Levitakus,who gives him a thumbs down.

Genesis picks him up,and wraps both hands around Star's throat.

He throws him down and mid-throw turns it into a uranage.

"What a move!" "He calls that the 'Book of Genesis'"

Genesis pins Star "1...2" King breaks it up. Genesis throws King out and whips Star. King tags himself in as Star rebounds. He jumps on Genesis' back and locks in the king's cobra.

Genesis quickly powers out and tags in Moses,who delivers a boot. He grabs King by the throat,lifting him,and chokeslams.

Moses,like Genesis,looked to Levitakus who gave him a 'throat slash' motion. Moses picked him up and tagged in Genesis. They place King on the top rope,and Moses performs an Inverted superplex,which is chained into a Tombstone Piledriver from Genesis,who pins him. "1...2..3"

**"Mad World" plays**

"What a showing by Genesis and Moses."

Levitakus gets in,and grabs a mic "Tonight,Four wolves have fallen. By the end,Five will fall to Salvation."

He laughs,the lights go out,and Dark Salvation,and Margaret,are gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Backstage<strong>

"I'm joined at this time by XWF Champion,Hunter Blakesfield."

" ,Tonight you defend your title for the first time against Doomsday and Levitakus. Any thoughts?"

"Well,Tonight I'm going out against two guys who,odds are, are stronger then me. Hell,One them is the fucking Devil. But I'm not scared. and Tonight,I'm walking in XWF Champion. and Walking out XWF champion"

Blakesfield leaves.

* * *

><p>"Confident words from Hunter Blakesfield"<p>

**"Perfection" hits**

"The following is scheduled for one fall...Introducing first from Los Angeles,California... ...Mike Storms!"

Storms comes out,smiling a cocky grin.

He gets a mic as soon he steps in the ring and says "I dont care who the fuck i'm facing so send them out alre-"

"**End of Days" hits** And The crowd goes crazy

Storms' expression quickly changes to one of 'Oh Shit'

Ace,with a kendo stick in hand,walks gets in the ring,and strikes Storms' with the kendo stick.

The bell rings,and Ace continues to attack Storms. He throws Storms out of the ring. He picks Storms up and throws him into the steps.

"Ace wants to hurt Storms."

"It's not just storms...He wants to hurt the Pack"

Ace gets the steps,and slides them in the ring,He slides Storms in the ring and hits the Flip Piledriver on the Steps.

"OH MY GOD! ON THE STEPS!" "His neck has GOT to be broken."

Ace pins storms.

"1...2..3" The ref raises Ace's arm.

Ace gets a mic and gets in Storms' face "NOW Who's amazing" He brains Storms with mic and says in to the mic

"I have a message for that locker room,and The Pack. I'm coming for them,and If anyone gets in my way,THIS is what will happen"

"**End Of Days" plays**

Ace leaves the ring,as Medical personnel checks on Storms.

* * *

><p><strong>"Hero" Plays<strong>

"The following triple threat match is for the XWF Championship!

The Lights go out and come back on as the music picks up,Blakesfield shows up on the stage,Title around his waist,He stretches and his Pyro goes off,he heads to the ring,high fiving fans along the way.

"Introducing first from New York City,XWF Champion...Hunter Blakesfield!"

As Blakesfield gets in the ring as the lights go out and the first few chords of **"Broken Dreams"**

"and One of the challengers,from Your Darkest fears...The Dark Savior...Levitakus!"

"Levitakus said he came to save XWF. He said his first step was saving the Title from the grasp of the wolves. Can he succeed in keeping it from Doomsday and the Pack tonight?

Levitakus comes out,comes out,Alone for once,and a wall of fire on the entrance ramp,He gets in the ring,and eyes Blakesfield,who was not intimidated. Blakesfield says something,likely threatening Levitakus,and Levitakus smiles, a smile that could send a chill up even the devil's spine.

**"Let it roll" by Divide the day plays**

Doomsday comes on the stage,wearing a twisted smile,almost as twisted as Levitakus' Smile.

"And their opponent,from Sin City,Doomsday!"

"Doomsday is arrogant,but there is no doubt this man is a tank." "That spear of his nearly broke Psychopath in half one night."

Doomsday gets in the ring,and the bell rings.

Levitakus and Blakesfield both turn towards Doomsday. Doomsday charges at Levitakus,delivering a stiff clothesline. Levitakus merely laughs,and shoves Doomsday into a german suplex from Blakesfield.

Doomsday quickly gets back up,and runs. He jumps,delivering 'Wrath' to Levitakus. "What a Punch from Doomsday" "Looked like Superman"

Levitakus rolls out,and Doomsday goes to attack Blakesfield. He hits Hunter,only for the champ to retaliate punching Doomsday several times,busting the big mans lip.

He whips Doomsday,and attempts a clothesline,Doomsday ducks,rebounds and "SPEAR!" "He almost broke Blakesfield in Half!"

Doomsday goes for a pin "1...2" Blakesfield kicks out. Doomsday stands,and yells at Blakesfield,and goes to leave,only for Levitakus to deliver a chair shot.

He walks over to the announce table,and uncovers it. He picks up Doomsday,and kicks him in the gut.

"No...Not this." Levitakus lifts Doomsday over his head and "OH MY GOD! CRUCIFIXION! CRUCIFIXION THROUGH THE ANNOUNCE TABLE. AND DOOMSDAY MAY BE OUT!"

Blakesfield dives out of the ring,on to Levitakus.

Blakesfield gets the chair and hits Levitakus with it. Levitakus stands and Blakesfield hits his leg,Levitakus now on his knees. Blakesfield hits Levitakus in the skull with chair,only for a laugh from Levitakus. He hits the big man again and Levitakus simply laughs.

"Does ANYTHING hurt Levitakus?!" " 's about it"

Blakesfield does it again,and Once again,Levitakus Laughs.

Levitakus gets up and grabs Blakesfield,in a bear-hug position. Instead of doing a bear-hug,He charges towards the barricade,sending Blakesfield through it.

"Levitakus has taken control." Levitakus gets up,and laughs.

He drops to his knees and laughs,extending his arms as if he was crucified.

"Why doesnt levitakus pin him?"

"He wants to Punish Blakesfield."

Levitakus gets up,and picks up Blakesfield. He gets Blakesfield in the same position,and charges towards the ring post,sending him spine first into it.

He rolls Blakesfield in the ring,and goes back out. He gets a table and sets it up in the ring. He lights it on fire. "No,No He cant seriously be thinking"

He gets Blakesfield in position for the crucifixion and lifts him over his head. Blakesfield slips out and shoves Levitakus through the flaming table.

He goes to pin Levitakus "1.." Levitakus kicks out.

Blakesfield,exiting the ring,gets a kendo stick. He hits Levitakus across the back. He hits him again,and Levitakus suddenly grabs him by the throat,and chokeslams Blakesfield. He does a throat slash motion,reminiscent of the one he gave his disciples earlier in the evening.

Levitakus puts him on the turn buck,and lifts over his head. He jumps,flipping Blakesfield so he'd land face first.  
>"The Devil's whisper. It's over!"<p>

Levitakus gets up and stands looking to pin Blakesfield only for Doomsday to Spear him

"SPEAR! DOOMSDAY BROKE LEVITAKUS IN HALF!"

Doomsday,hurt,pins Levitakus

"1...2...3"

"Here is your winner...and NEW XWF Champion...DOOMSDAY!"  
><strong>"Let it roll" plays<strong>

Doomsday holds up the title to boos from the crowd.

'DOOMSDAY SUCKS!' Chants fill the arena.

Doomsday leaves the ring,as Blakesfield and Levitakus lay in a heap.

* * *

><p><strong>Another Pay-Per-View! Review.<strong>

**What will happen next time?**

**Will Blakesfield get a rematch?**

**Will Levitakus?**

**Stay tuned to The Xtreme Wrestling Federation!**


	16. Episode 10: The Challenge

The Pack,already in the ring to start,minus Psycho,Izzy (who decided to leave the group,) and Mike Storms,**Special Ops** still playing.

"Well" Doomsday starts,he looks around a bit,"Looks like we're a short a few people."

The title over his shoulder,he goes to say something but is interrupted by The Blood Knight's theme '**Raining Blood'** by Slayer

Mason Stone with all of his cohorts,comes out,He smiles and says "Congrats,you managed to lose all of your titles and gain one" He mockingly claps and continues "I'm out here for one reason; We're challenging you assholes to a match at our next Pay-Per-View,World War X"

Doomsday laughs and says "You do realize Psychopath will be back next week right?"

Stone nods,and says "You beat Levitakus last night,and Blakesfield. But Let's be honest with ourselves,Levitakus and Blakesfield hurt each other,and like the animal you are,you stole the victory."

Doomsday laughed. "sense you want to be so ballsy,you're on,but let's up the anty. The losing group has to break up."

"Is he nuts? It's 22 to 8!" The commentators said.

"Doomsday must have a plan" His broadcast partner retorted.

**Special Ops plays**

* * *

><p>"Well moving on,tonight we have a very exciting show,Tonight A #1 Contender's match for The tag team championships and Doomsday will defend against Hunter Blakesfield in our main event."<p>

The lights go out,for a few seconds.

"We seem to be having technical difficulties.."

They come back on and Dark Salvation are in the ring. Margaret beside TDM to the right and The Tag champions Genesis and Moses to the left. a Man with a black bag around his head in the center,and behind him Levitakus.

"Levitakus is out here,not in a good mood"

"Last night...my brothers and sister in Dark Salvation earned titles,and I did not. It was stolen. But I am not angered. I'm not even out here to talk about that." He smiled,laughing.

"I have before me my newest...Disciple."

"Ladies and gentlemen...Meet Exodus"

He took the sack off the man's head,revealing Ethan Saint underneath.

"formerly known as 'Ethan Saint'."

Saint had an upside down cross cut in his forehead,and his eyes the same shade as Levitakus,Genesis and Moses' eyes.

Saint got in a corner,ready for his match

**"Not Listening" plays**

"The following is scheduled for one fall,already in the ring,representing Dark Salvation,from Pembroke,North Carolina...Exodus...and His opponent from Pittsburgh Pennsylvania Justin Hero."

"Levitakus' display at Anarchy was disturbing enough..." Jason Smith said referring to levitakus laughing at chair-shots to the head "...but Ethan Saint,who I guess now is known as Exodus, appears to have been brainwashed by Levitakus'

"Levitakus' is very persuasive, We've seen it with Genesis and Moses,and We're seeing it again."

The bell rings and Exodus clotheslines Hero in the corner,seemingly a body splash. He whips Hero to the ropes and lands a drop toe hold. He gets out of the ring and gets a chair. He hits Hero with it.

He throws down the chair,and picks up Hero,in a headlock.

"Not this,Not on the chair!"

He plants Hero on the chair,head first,with the 'Sound Of Madness' Headlock driver on the chair.

He pins him

"1...2...3!"

**"Mad World" plays** and Levitakus gets in,Kicks hero aside,and raises Exodus' Arm

"The Church of Levitakus is growing" Smith said,summing up what he just seen.

Levitakus gestures to Genesis and Moses. They double chokeslam Hero,and TDM then locks in the crucifiyer on Hero.

"Somebody has to stop this!"

TDM,after at least two minutes,breaks the hold and Hero's corpse in the middle of the ring.

Levitakus drops to his knees in a crucified hero pose,arms extended,He laughs.

* * *

><p>"The following is scheduled for one fall,already in the ring,From San Francisco California,Alex Troy!"<p>

Troy gets a mic and says "I'm ready for all of you guys to see me,the best in the business,win here ton-"

**"Meat on the table"** starts to play.

At the stage,a large man in a combat uniform comes out,grinning,a scruffy goatee on his chine. He's wearing a metal breast plate over a bullet proof vest,black military pants,and combat boots.

"Look at this guy."

"and his opponent..from ...Titan!"  
>"He looks like a gladiator,He's massive!"<p>

Titan gets in the ring,wearing a malicious grin.

He runs at Troy,clobbering him in the corner,He throws Troy across the ring. Troy gets up,and runs,he attempts a head scissor,only to be planted with a powerbomb. Titan gets in the corner,and as soon as Troy stands,he runs ,turning the man inside out with a boot,to the face.

He picks up Troy and tucks Troy's head under his arm and lifts him a suplex then drives him down in a power-slam.

Titan pins him

"1...2...3"

"Here is your winner...Titan!"  
><strong>"Meat on the table plays"<strong> and Titan leaves the ring.

* * *

><p>"The following tornado tag team contest is scheduled for one fall and is to determine the #1 Contenders for the XWF Tag team titles!"<p>

**"Crazy Train" plays**

**"**First,from London England,representing the Blood Knights...Dean and Wolf Emblem!"

Dean and Wolf come down,and are attacked from behind by their opponents,Alex Star and Blade King. King throws Wolf into the barricade,and Dean is DDT'd on a chair by Star.

King gets Wolf in the ring,and locks in the King's cobra,while Star works on Dean.

Dean kicks Star in the gut and throws him into the post,He runs in the ring and breaks the hold.

Dean and Wolf whip King and double dropkick him. Star,slipping in behind the emblems,lands a Backstabber on Wolf. Dean retaliates with a thunderous European uppercut.

King lands a german suplex on Dean.

Wolf,seated in corner,is noticed by King who walks over. Wolf,exploding out of the corner,spears Wolf. He attempts to pin him.

"1...2" It's broken by Star.

Dean grabs Star's ankle,and locks in the British lock. Star,restraining from tapping,tries to turn over,but Dean quickly reverses it,tightening the lock.

Blade breaks the hold,nailing him with a superman punch,which is chained into a super kick from Alex Star.

Before they can capitalize,Alex Star is speared by Wolf,and King quickly attempts a powerbomb on Wolf,only for him to be drop kicked in the back by Dean,and Wolf drops out of the powerbomb. He runs to ropes,rebounds and delivers a thunderous clothesline known as the 'Blue Blood Sword' to King.

He goes to pin king

"1...2...3" They start celebrating the victory and suddenly,they are attack from behind by Doomsday and Brent Harrison.

Doomsday helps up King and Star,and lets out a battle cry,as Dean Emblem stands. He spears Dean. Wolf is taken out side,and is Jackknifed through the announce table. Dean is put through the barricade shortly afterwards.

Wolf,and Dean, are both put in the ring. Doomsday,and Harrison,get the chair Star had used earlier on. They open it,and wedge Wolf's ankle in it,then stomp it.

A crack fills the arena as Wolf's ankle is broken. Dean attempts to defend himself,as Star and King get out a table. They help Doomsday,as They triple powerbomb (ala shield) Dean through the table.

"The Pack sending a statement to blood knights."

Medical Personnel check on the Emblems,as Doomsday,Harrison,Star,and King leave the ring.

* * *

><p>"Well we are now getting word that The emblems will not be competing at World War X,due to the vicious attack by the pack."<p>

"I like the strategy; Even the sides as much as possible before the big match"

"Also,the match has been made an elimination tornado match,and will be,for the first time,an XWF Barbed Wire Massacre Match. The ropes will be replaced with Barbed wire and the ring posts and some weapons will be wrapped in barbed wire. General Manager Miles Snow has made these stipulations after The vicious attack moments ago."

"Well up next,Hunter Blakesfield will get his rematch for the XWF Title versus Doomsday."

* * *

><p>Doomsday,already in the ring off of the commercial break,smiles as <strong>"Hero" <strong>starts playing

"The Following is scheduled for one fall and is for the XWF championship!"

"Introducing first,already in the ring,from Sin City,The XWF Champion,Doomsday!...and the challenger from New york city,...Hunter Blakesfield"

"Last night,Doomsday pinned Levitakus to become champion. Tonight He defends the title against a very determined Hunter Blakesfield."

Blakesfield gets in the ring,and as soon as the bell rings,is all over Doomsday. He whips the big man and catches him with a dropkick.

Doomsday gets back up quickly,and ducks out of the ring. Blakesfield goes after him,and Doomsday tosses him shoulder first into the post. Doomsday grabs a chair and hits him in the same arm with it. He grabs the arm,hitting it off the post again. 

"Doomsday going after Blakesfield's arm."

Doomsday gets on the apron,and Blakesfield goes after him. Doomsday grabs the arm and slams him on the apron. He rolls Hunter in the ring and quickly goes for the cover.

"1...2" Blakesfield kicks out. Doomsday,grumbling,grabs Blakesfield and whips him to the corner. He charges and Hunter sidesteps,sending Doomsday into the post.

Doomsday,sitting in the corner,and Blakesfield kicks him in the head.

Blakesfield goes to pin him

"1.." Doomsday kicks out.

Blakesfield stands and grabs his leg,and locks in the Hunt Lock.

Doomsday writhes in pain,and rolls over. He kicks Blakesfield off and Blakesfield is speared by Doomsday.

Doomsday goes to pin him

"1...2...3"

Doomsday stands as **Let it roll plays**

"Here is your winner,and STILL XWF champion...Doomsday!"

Doomsday smiles,and goes to pick up Blakesfield.

"Oh no...Doomsday looking to make an example out of Blakesfield."

Mason Stone runs down and Doomsday flees,as Blakesfield and Stone stand tall.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


	17. Episode 11: Knights of A Fallen King

The Show starts with the lights in the arena completely out.,a lone spotlight in the ring.

Levitakus, surrounded by his disciples, as well as Margaret and TDM, has a mic. He laughs into a mic,an eerie disturbing laugh.

"Wolves bare their teeth at each other,seeing who's teeth are the largest. Now they bare their teeth at Knights of a fallen king. Little do they know that the TRUE king is here. That I am the alpha wolf,and it is I With the largest teeth. I will feed on the fallen wolves like the weaklings they are. and when the men fall before me I will behead them. I will feed on the fear of my prey and You will all know to Fear not the wolves or Knights. Fear the savior. Fear Levitakus." He let out another laugh.

"I Am THE savior of you all. If I can not save you...I will destroy you and every thing you hold dear. I wanna watch the world burn and dance in the ashes. THAT is what must be done to save this world. It must be destroyed!"

"Who among you will join me?" He said,and left the ring. All of his disciples followed,leaving only TDM and Margaret in the ring.

* * *

><p>"Very disturbing words by Levitakus to start off the show,Jason Smith and Mike Sanders at ringside,Tonight we have an awesome show,starting with a Television Championship rematch; TDM vs Psychopath,Levitakus stalking at ringside."<p>

**"Slow Chemical" plays**

"The following,scheduled for one fall,is for Xtreme Television Championship! Already in the ring,accompanied by Levitakus,Genesis,Moses,and Margaret...TDM!"

"And the challenger from the Asylum, 'The Monster' Psychopath!"  
>"The Monster is back but can he defeat TDM and reclaim the title?"<p>

TDM starts by shoving Psychopath back into the corner but Psycho shoves him back. TDM looks up,with a wicked grin on his face.

"TDM has been extremely aggressive since joining forces with Levitakus."

TDM grabs Psycho by the throat and tosses him in the corner,he drives his shoulders into Psycho's gut repeatedly.

Psycho explodes out of the corner,sending TDM across the ring.

He charges at TDM but is caught,and chokeslammed.

TDM pins him.

"1...2...3"

TDM stands,and Levitakus gets in,smiles at his cohort,and says "We've got work to do"

They leave the ring,and The arena is silent.

* * *

><p>"TDM manhandled Psychopath."<p>

"Manhandled?! He beat him in under a minute."

"Well Up next,Marcus King of the Blood Knights takes on Justin Saulter."

"What a match that will be."

**"Nightmare"** starts to play and Saulter comes out,with his sledgehammer in hand.  
>"Here comes a man with his own history with the Pack."<p>

"He was cost the XWF title by Doomsday."

**"More than meets the eye" by Testament **plays and King comes out.

"And his opponent,from Seattle Washington,Marcus King!"

King high-fives a few crowd members.

The match starts and Saulter goes after King,delivering stiff blows to King.

He whips King to ropes and drop-kicks him.

King rolls out the ring,and Saulter goes after him. King shoves Justin into the post,and bashes his head of it.

King rolls him in the ring,and attempts a pin

"1...2" Saulter kicks out.

King gets up and grabs one of Saulter's legs.

He smiles,and attempts the 'Ultimate Lock' but Saulter kicks him in the face instead.

Saulter stands,and goes on the top rope and attempts a moonsault.

King moves out of the way and picks him,hitting the 'Final Impact'

He pins Saulter

"1...2...3"

King stands,and helps Saulter up. He holds out his hand,and Saulter shakes his hand.

"A show of sportsmanship from these two athletes."

Saulter leaves and goes backstage.

King gets a mic and says "At World War X,We will win. Nobody can prevent that. XWF will be saved from the Pack."

A Familiar piano starts playing,as **"Mad World" **plays.

"Oh no."

The Disciples, as well as their Leader Levitakus and TDM, come out,and surround the ring.

Levitakus is hit off the apron,and TDM,Genesis and Moses swarm the ring,attacking King.

King gets out of the ring,and Genesis follows,and grabs him.

The big man tosses him into the barricade and TDM comes outside the ring.

The topple over the steel steps and TDM picks up King and punches him in the gut,then nailed the DevilDriver on the steel steps.

Levitakus comes over, smiling a malicious laugh. He picks up King,and kicks him in the gut,and gets him in a powerbomb position. He lifts him over his head and hits him with the crucifixion through the announce table.

"Dark Salvation sending a statement tonight."  
>"Marcus King is hurt badly."<p>

Levitakus drops to his knees in a fallen hero pose,arms extended,He laughs.

**"Raining Blood" hits**

Mason Stone, along with some allies comes out.

They come down and Levitakus escapes through the crowd with TDM and his disciples.

"Levitakus attacking Marcus King for no reason. So many questions unanswered but One We need to know; Is TDM falling under the spell of Levitakus? Is TDM now a Disciple?"

"It appears so."

* * *

><p><strong>I realize this chapter isnt my best,but I needed some kind of filler for the coming match between the Knights and The Pack<strong>


	18. Episode 12: No Salvation for the Wicked

"Welcome to XWF! We are just a few short days from World War X. Which certainly will be so."  
>"The Blood Knights take on the Pack in 9-6 elimination match."<p>

"The Knights,who have 22 members, have three injured males,and No females are participating in this match,due to the Pack being all males."

"We also have word,Levitakus and His disciples,as Well as TDM will join the Pack against the Knights,their group will not be on the line. Exodus,also known as Ethan Saint,will also be involved."

"They were added by Miles Snow,our General Manager, after an absolutely brutal assault on Marcus King last week."

* * *

><p>Doomsday,with Alex Star and Blade King with him,walk up to Levitakus backstage,with TDM,and Levitakus' Disciples behind Levitakus.<p>

"Listen." Doomsday said,prodding Levitakus with one finger.

"Keep out of my way sunday, and I might consider not breaking every bone in your body."

Levitakus chuckled darkly,a twisted smile on his face

"I look forward to see you try."

* * *

><p>"Some definite friction between the Leaders of the two groups who will team together against the Blood Knights"<p>

_**"Nightmare" plays**_

"Well right Now,Justin Saulter looks to face Justin Hero in our opening contest"

"Saulter has been on a bit of a losing streak as of late,and Hero has barely even been competing"

Saulter gets in the ring,and_ **"Not Listening" plays**_

Hero,unconscious is carried out by Genesis and Moses,with Levitakus,TDM and Exodus behind them.

"This is not good for Saulter"

They come down and start surrounding the ring, Saulter,wielding his sledgehammer, knocks Genesis off and is swarmed by Exodus,TDM and Moses.

_**"End of Days" hits**_

The Crowd goes insane as Kevin Ace runs down,chair in hand. He hits Exodus over the head and goes to the same to TDM only to be choke-slammed by 'The Devil's Man'.

"It's still 5 on 2 here!"

Levitakus does a slash throat motion as they prepare a triple powerbomb (ala shield) on Ace

"Someone's gotta stop this."

_**"Voices" hits**_

"Wait a minute!"  
>"It cant be"<p>

At the stage,Blake Roberts comes out, a kendo stick in hand.

"It is,and listen to this place."

Genesis and Exodus come down the ramp,and Blake hits Genesis on the head with the weapon. He grabs Exodus, tossing him off the stage.

"Blake is pissed."

Blake throws the kendo stick down. He gets in the ring, and goes right after Levitakus, tackling and punching his face. TDM and Moses pull him off,tossing him out of the ring.

Moses and TDM turn around to simultaneous super kicks from Ace and Saulter. Blake quickly gets back in,grabbing Levitakus,and placing his arm over Roberts' Shoulder. He slams Levitakus down and locks in the Anaconda Vice.

"He's got that vice locked in!"

Levitakus taps,but Blake doesnt let up. Eventually Levitakus passes out. Blake stands and rolls Levitakus out of the ring.

"Bodies are Everywhere! Blake Roberts is back,and Doomsday should be worried."

"He just choked out Levitakus"

Genesis, Moses, and TDM help up Levitakus,and They leave as **_"Voices" plays_**

* * *

><p>"Well after that brawl,We have news; Apparently during the Chaos in the ring,the Pack attacked,and injured Edward Spark, and Nicholas Dawkins. Due to that,Blake Roberts, Kevin Ace and Justin Saulter have been added to the match."<p>

"and judging from what we just seen with Blake devastating Dark Salvation, that may be the Difference maker in the match."

"We also have gotten word, that tonight TDM,Genesis, and Moses will face Kevin Ace, Justin Saulter and Blake Roberts."

"and Judging from what we just saw, Blake is in the kind of mood that leads to multiple ambulances being called."

"but Right now,we have Xtreme-ly beautiful women in action"

_**"Dolla Signs" plays**_

"The following contest is to determine the #1 contender for the Xtreme Women's championship,first from Detroit Michigan, accompanied by Samantha Stevens...Izyriel Diamond!"

"Well Izzy, a former member of the Pack herself, has to be thinking about the fact Margaret Moonlight beat her in her debut match for the title."

_**"Diary of Jane" plays**_

"and Her opponent,from Los Angeles California...Kat Brooks!"

She comes out slowly,and comes down to the ring,high fiving a few fans.

Brooks gets in the ring,and the Bell rings.

Brooks goes after Diamond,and Diamond slips out of the ring.

Brooks follows,DDT'ing Diamond on the floor.

Samantha keeps at a distance,but Brooks watches her as She picks up Diamond. Izzy pushes her away and hits a running knee.

She attempts a cover on the outside.

"1...2.."

Brooks kicks out,but Izyriel punches her a few times and picks up Brooks.

Brooks,mimicking Izyriels actions,shoves Diamond away and hits a spinning roundhouse kick.

"What a kick by Kat Brooks!"  
>She goes for the cover<p>

"1...2...3"

"Here is your winner...Kat Brooks!"

_**"Diary of Jane" plays.**_

* * *

><p>"Well as Brooks celebrates her huge win,up next in our Main Event,Blake Roberts,Kevin Ace,and Justin Saulter team up as they take on 3 of their opponents at World War X,TDM Genesis and Moses."<p>

_**"Mad World" plays**_

"The Following Six man tag team contest is scheduled for one fall,introducing first,accompanie by Levitakus and Exodus...TDM,Genesis and Moses...Dark Salvation"

"Dark Salvation inserted themselves in the match at World War X by attacking Marcus King last week."

"A match where the ropes will be replaced with Barbed wire."

As they got in the ring, Levitakus grabbed a mic.

"A small warning to my allies at World War X. Stay out of OUR way,or Burn."

**_"Raining Blood" plays_**

"Wait a second."

The Remaining 8 Blood Knights plus their three teammates at World War X come out on the stage,and march to the ring.

They surround the ring,and Levitakus smiles,and says into his mic

"Before you try to harm us; May I say this...I welcome this war."

He smiles,and hits Stone.

The 10 men get in the ring and TDM,Genesis,Moses and Exodus fight them off,as well as Levitakus.

Soon it spills out of the ring and They brawl all over the place.

**_A wolf howl fills the arena,as Special Ops plays_**

The Pack come down,and join the brawl.

Genesis is sent through the announce table by the Violent Kings,Lance Ofoia and Nathan Stone.

Moses is sent off the stage by a super kick from Justin Saulter.

Exodus and TDM are soon disposed of as well.

Soon The Pack retreated,leaving Levitakus,alone,his disciples decimated.

He simply laughed, before Mason Stone hits him with the 'Breaking the Light'

"The Knights stand triumphant but for how long?"

* * *

><p><strong>Not alot of matches but ALOT of fighting and Action.<strong>

**Notes on Knights vs Pack match;**

**Match will be a Barbed Wire Massacre Elimination Tornado match**

**22 man elimination,falls count anywhere**

**The losing team will disband**

**The ropes will be replaced with Barbed Wire and the ring posts will be wrapped in Barbed wire,as well as some weapons**


	19. XWF World War X

"Welcome to World War X! Tonight We have a title match and what is sure to be a physical contest when the Pack and Blood Knights collide!"

_**"Diary of Jane" plays**_

"The Following is for the Xtreme Womens championship,introducing first from Los Angeles,California...Kat Brooks!"

"Brooks is looking to beat Margaret Moonlight for the Xtreme Women's Championship. Margaret,though not seen with them,has been shown to be associated with Dark Salvation or at least TDM."

**_"Phillistine" plays_**

"and Her opponent, from Limbo...Margaret Moonlight!"

"Moonlight was impressive in her debut,but havent really seen here compete that much."

Margaret gets in the ring and the bell rings.

She immediately clotheslined Brooks. She picked up Kat and punched her directly in the face.

Kat retaliated by pushing her away and hitting her in the gut with a stiff kick.

Brooks landed a Lou thesz press and Punched Margaret in the face.

Suddenly their was an explosion as pyrotechnics went off.

Kat looked to the stage,and was spun around to the 'Grace hold'.

"Margaret has the grace hold locked in tight!"

Kat managed to pick her up and powerbombed Margaret.

She goes for the pin.

"1...2..." Margaret kicks out.

She goes to the top rope,going for the moonsault.

She dives onto Moonlight,hitting the Moonsault. She pins Margaret again

"1...2..." Moonlight kicks out again.

Brooks picks her up,and whips her to the ropes

She attempts to clothesline Margaret,Moonlight ducks and spears Kat on the rebound.

She pins Brooks  
>"1...2...3"<p>

"Here is your winner...Margaret Moonlight!"  
>"Valiant effort by Brooks,but Margaret retains.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Meat on the Table" plays<strong>_

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall,introducing first,From the battlefield...Titan!"  
>"Titan has not competed since his debut,but was extremely impressive during said debut."<p>

_**"Not Listening" plays**_

"And his opponent,from Pittsburgh Pennsylvania...Justin Hero!"

Hero gets in the ring to loud cheers from the crowd.

The bell rings and Hero locks up with Titan. Titan headbutts Hero and German suplexes him.

He quickly gets in the corner,and when Hero stands, Titan clothesline him

"FINISH HIM!" The crowd chants,and Titan picks him,placing Hero's head underneath his arm

He lifts him for the 'Wrath of Titan' Jackhammer,and hits it

Titan pins him "1...2...3"

"Dominance by Titan here tonight"

* * *

><p>"Well up next the Pack and The Blood Knights collide."<p>

_**A wolf howl then "Special Ops"**_

"The following is 22 man elimination tornado Barbed Wire Massacre match! Introducing first...The Pack!"  
>"The Pack has had a dominate run since starting their reign of terror shortly before the first pay-per-view, Perfect Insanity."<br>"and they've looked unstoppable since."

The seven members of the Pack,stood outside of the ring,by the crowd,Doomsday pricks a finger on the barbed wire, and he smiled. Psychopath, with wild eyes, seemed to be almost embracing the hostile environment as _**"Mad World"** _began to play.

Levitakus came out,and smiled evilly, TDM,Genesis, Exodus and Moses behind him"Think about this,Psychopath, Genesis, Moses, TDM, and Levitakus are on the same team tonight."

"And their partners...Levitakus,Genesis,Moses,and TDM...Dark Salvation!"

Levitakus joined his cohorts outside the ring,followed by his disciples, and TDM.

_**"Raining Blood" plays**_

"And their opponents...The Blood Knights!"

The Blood Knights,all of them pumped up for the coming fight, go to the side of the ring opposite the Pack.

"The Blood Knights absolutely ready for this fight."

**_"End Of Days" plays_**

"Here comes the reason the Pack even exists,one of the founding members now ready to wage war against the monster he created."

Ace comes out,not calm and reserved as usual,but as hyped as the Knights.  
>He stays at the stage as <strong><em>"Nightmare" plays<em>**

Saulter comes out and They both walk to the ring, joining their teammates on the outside. Saulter with Sledgehammer in tow.

Finally **_"Voices" plays_**

"and their partner,From Detroit Michigan...Blake Roberts"

Blake,very calm,walked to the ring. "Blake laid out Dark Salvation this past week with a kendo stick."

"Will he have the same luck tonight"

The Bell rings and Both teams storm the ring,already being cut by the Barbed wire.  
>"The chaos! We cant keep track"<p>

The Fight spilled out of the ring,and soon only a few men from both sides were in the ring.

Blake Roberts brawled with Doomsday, near the announce table. Both men's backs already cut from the Barbed wire.

Blake tears off the announce table cover,rips out a monitor, and cracks Doomsday over the head with it.

"Look in the ring!"

Kevin Ace,meanwhile, was DevilDrivered by TDM. TDM pinned him

"1..2..3!"  
>Ace was rolled out of the ring,first eliminated.<p>

Most of the Packwith the exception of Psychopath were laid out.

The Knights,some bleeding got in the ring,attacking Genesis,Moses,TDM,Psychopath and Levitakus.

Suddenly they explode from the group, tossing bodies across the ring.

"Talk about Unholy alliances. Also we would like to remind everyone,Only Kevin Ace has been eliminated"

Psychopath grabs Lance Ofoia and Chokeslams him. He pins Lance

"1...2...3"

Ofoia is rolled out of the ring. The Disciples and TDM leave the ring,attacking downed men on the outside.

Psycho,meanwhile,turned around to a super kick from Justin Saulter.

Saulter then turns around and is Speared by Doomsday

"What a spear!" Doomsday pins him.

"1...2...3."

"The Pack holds an 11-8 advantage."

Blood is now soaking the ring,as the barbed wire cut into competitor's backs.

Moses,at the stage,charges Blake Roberts. Blake sidesteps him and Moses crashes through the stage,inadvertently taking himself out, as Blake pins him.

"1...2...3"

"Finally the Pack loses a member"

By the announce table, Daniel Modest jumps out of the ring on to Genesis, only to be sent through the announce table with a one-handed spinebuster.

He pinned Modest.

"1...2...3"

In the ring,Doomsday sets up Stone for the spear,his face covered in blood,Stone side-steps and He spears Psychopath.

He turns around to the Dark Cutter from Stone and Stone pins Psycho

"1...2...3"

Stone turns and hits the Dark cutter on Exodus then pins him "1...2...3"

Meanwhile Nathan Stone dives on Genesis, hitting a springboard DDT on Genesis. He pins him

"1...2...3"

Doomsday,still out from the Dark Cutter,is pinned by Mason Stone  
>"1...2.." Doomsday kicks out.<p>

TDM fights Blake Roberts near the barricade. Blake whips him to the barricade,and spears TDM,sending him through the protective wall. He pins TDM "1...2...3"

Levitakus comes out,grabbing Blake and throwing him into the post.

Ryusuke Naruzaki jumps on him,only to be chokeslammed.

Levitakus pins him "1...2...3"

Naruzaki is kicked aside,and Blake comes out of nowhere, hitting Levitakus with a monitor.

Blake goes in the ring, and hits Andrew Napalm with the monitor,then locks in the Anaconda vice. Napalm taps out within several seconds.

Blake stands and is kicked in the gut by TDM

"He's eliminated!" "But no one can stop him!"

He hits a Last ride to the outside,sending Blake through a table Levitakus had set up.

TDM gets a chair,as Levitakus hold Mason Stone by the chin. "Hit him!" Levitakus ordered and TDM draws back with the chair and hits Levitakus over the head with it.

"TDM JUST HIT LEVITAKUS!"

Stone pins Levitakus and TDM leaves. "1...2...3"

Levitakus is tossed aside,and Doomsday,out of nowhere,Spears Blake. He pins the detroit native

"1...2..." Blake kicks out

Doomsday stands and teeth so bloody they resemble Lasagna,His back gashed open and blood covers his face.

"5 Blood Knights remain and 5 members of The Pack"

Doomsday rips some barbed wire of the post,cutting his hand. He wraps his fist in Barbed wire and punches Blake,cutting his face open further.

Meanwhile at the stage,Mason Stone was brawling against 'The Hardcore Maniac' Brent Harrison,one of the defectors from the Blood Knights to the Pack. Stone,at the edge of the stage,staggered,almost falling off. Harrison kicks him in the gut,attempting the 'Maniacal Bomb' He lifts him for a powerbomb and Stone reverses it on the way down,into a DDT,sending both of them off the stage.

Stone pins Harrison

"1..2..3" Stone,tired and bloody,climbs on the stage,and limps down to the ring.

Doomsday,meanwhile fought with Nathan Stone. He tosses Stone down and presses him throat first agianst the barbed wire rope.

Blake suddenly gets back in the ring,hitting Doomsday with a flurry of punches,his own fist wrapped in Barbed wire.

"So much animosity between these two men. So much hatred!"

The crowd began chanting "THIS IS AWESOME!" as Blake stood. He grinned,his own mouth bloody. Roberts did a 'cut throat' motion,signalling he was ready to take out Doomsday.

Blake grabs Doomsday's wrist,pinning it to his neck. He locks in the vice,only to be pulled off by Tyson Stone. Mason Stone storms the ring and attacks Tyson,his blood,his cousin who betrayed him.

Stone gets on the rope and hits the Frogs Splash. He pins Tyson  
>"1...2..3"<p>

Meanwhile,Doomsday,having escaped Blake,attacked Jericho Horizon,hitting a Jackknife Powerbomb on the outside. Doomsday pinned him

"1..2..3"

Blade King,meanwhile jumps on Nolan Gates' back,locking in the Kings Cobra.

Gates' passes out and King shoves him to the ground.

Armando Cortez and Nathan Stone, begin attacking Doomsday. Doomsday,however,soon begins fighting back. He shoves Cortez back,and spears him. Stone runs towards him and Doomsday spears him as well.

Doomsday puts Cortez's body on Stone's and pins them both.

"1...2...3"

"WOW Doomsday eliminating two men at once!"

Blake Roberts,and Mason Stone,final two men for the Blood Knights,stand alone as the bodies of their fallen enemies,and comrades lay about the arena.

"Absolute carnage here tonight and we may be seeing the last stand of the Blood Knights"

Stone and Blake stand,back to back,as Star and King run in. Blake,grabbing a chair that was used earlier,hits Star,and quickly pins him

"1...2...3"

He rolls Star out,and Suddenly King jumps on his back. Blake attempts to break free,but passes out to King's Cobra,eliminated.

King stands,bloody and with a grin. Mason Stone rolls him up and gets the 3 count. King looks shocked,but before he cant react,he's hit with the Dark cutter.

Blood soaked the ring,as the leaders of the two groups looked at each other. Doomsday,blood covered,and Stone,with gashes all over his body.

Doomsday stormed the ring and They begin a brawl. Doomsday whips stone to the ropes,caused stone to rebound against the rugged material,cutting him further,Doomsday attempts the spear,but Stone avoids it,and when Doomsday turns around...

"ANOTHER DARK CUTTER FROM MASON STONE!"  
>He goes for the pin<p>

"1...2...3"

"They did it! They Did it! The Pack is dead!"

Stone stands and looks around,barely able to walk. Twenty-one bodies cover the arena.

"What a brutal and epic match!"  
>"We will not soon,if ever,forget this bloody battle"<p>

Stone leaves the ring,and is joined by the Blood Knights,and Blake Roberts.

They celebrate at the stage,as all of the men around Stone,covered in Blood,some barely able to walk,go backstage.

"They truly lived up their names; They are TRULY 'Blood Knights'"

* * *

><p><strong>and The End of the Pack is upon us!<strong>

**What will happen next time? Review please!**


	20. Episode 13 Part 1: Devil's Due

The Show starts with Miles Snow in the ring.

Snow begins to speak.

"Last night,we had a match so brutal,the XWF champion Doomsday,can not compete for a month or so."

"Due to this,we will instead at the next pay-per-view State of Emergency, have a 8 man ladder match. The 'Devil's Due' match"

"The winner will be the man to retrieve a briefcase containing a contract for a title match anytime they choose." He smiled as the crowd chanted 'RIP OFF!'

"Now admittedly this is a rip-off of WWE's 'Money in the Bank' match. We will start the first qualifier match now."

_**"Voices" starts**_

Blake comes out,with a noticeable row of stitches above his left eyebrow,and bandages around his ribcage.

"Roberts obviously beat up from the incredible war against the Pack last night,where the Pack was finally,thankfully,destroyed"

"He was the last man of his team eliminated."

**_"This Fire Burns" plays_**

Alex Star,with Blade King behind him,came out to loud boos. He gets in the ring,not in the greatest shape him self,with stitches on his back.

Star and Blake lock up. "Neither of these men can be 100% after an absolutely brutal battle last night."

Blake immediated attacked Star,and choked him out with the Blake Constrictor. Star quickly tapped.

Blade got in the ring and pulled Blake off. Blake turned his attention,now assaulting Blade King. They go outside the ring and Blake throws him into the steel steps. Blake gets a chair out and hits the ground with it. Star dives out of the ring onto him,and Blake hits him with the chair.

He hits Star over the head with the chair. He turns back to Blade,hitting King across the back with the chair. He hits King again. He hits him further,until the chair breaks,and King stops moving.

Star gets up,trying to flee,but Blake grabs him by the hair and bashes his skull off the post. He places his head on the post and grabs another chair. He hits Alex's head,knocking him unconscious. Blake goes up the ramp,as medical personnel check on Star and King.

* * *

><p>"Well Blake Roberts qualifies for the Devil's Due match but also exhibits just what He's capable of."<br>"This is a very different Blake Roberts then the one who was injured by the Pack"

_**"Slow Chemical" plays**_

"The following One on two Handicap match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first,From the Mental Asylum...Psychopath!"

Psychopath gets in the ring,and prepares for battle.

_**"Pain" by Three Days Grace plays**_

"Who's music is that?"

Genesis and Moses come out,accompanied by Levitakus of course. "And His opponents,the XWF tag team champions accompanied by Levitakus...Genesis and Moses!"

"Psychopath wants to take out his frustration on the disciples,but this challenge may be to much for even him."

Genesis and Moses get in the ring and Psycho immediately attacks. He tosses Genesis across the ring,and chokeslams Moses. Genesis attempts an offensive,charging at the monster,only to be spinebustered.

Psycho goes for the pin,and Levitakus breaks it up. Psycho attempts to attack him and is kicked in the gut,and is hit with the Crucifixion.

Levitakus gets a mic,and cradles Psycho's head in his lap. He sings in an eerie tone.

"Twinkle Twinkle TDM...How I wonder where you are...Down below,you must hide...You were a devil in disguise..."

He laughs and says in the mic to Psychopath

"You wanna hear a secret? You are no monster. and there is nothing to fear...but Fear HIMself"

He laughs and continues "You may notice 'Exodus' is no longer with us,I freed him from my grasp,he was useless to us."

Levitakus laughs darkly and says "A little rhyme to describe my cause: You're sick of feeling numb...You're not the only one...I'll take you by the hand...And I'll show you a world that you can understand...This life is filled with hurt...When happiness doesn't work...Trust me and take my hand...When the lights go out you will understand"

He laughs and they leave the ring,as _**"Pain" plays**_

* * *

><p>"Disturbing words from Levitakus"<p>

"We are now getting word,due to the vicious attack by Blake Roberts,Alex Star and Blade King are Both sidelined. We now go backstage for an interview with Blake Roberts"

The interviewer says "Blake earlier you attacked and injured both Alex Star and Blade King. Any reason?"

He smiles,a twisted grin. "It was about sending a message; The real thing to be afraid of in this company isnt Psychopath; It isn't Levitakus or TDM. And It certainly isnt Doomsday; You should be afraid of me. Im the Apex Predator of the XWF and I will go through anyone I have to get the XWF title back. All I have to say is this to the guys in the match at State of Emergency; Welcome to Food Chain"

Blake leaves,and the camera returns to the ring.

* * *

><p>"The following is scheduled for one fall and is a qualifier for the Devil's due match;"<p>

**_"Not Listening" plays_**

"Introducing first from Pittsburgh Pennsylvania,Justin Hero!"

"Hero found himself the prey of the Behemoth Titan at World War X. But tonight he hopes to qualify for the Devil's Due match."

**_"Hero" plays_**

"and His opponent,from New York City...Hunter Blakesfield."

Hunter gets in the ring,and the bell rings.

"After seeing that assault earlier,I wouldn't want to enter the Devil's due match against the self-proclaimed 'Apex Predator' Blake Roberts"

Hero and Blakesfield lock up,and Blakesfield quickly overpowers Hero and whips him to the corner,followed up by a dropkick.

Hero gets out of the ring,and Blakesfield follows and bashes his head off the steps.

Hero suddenly lands a punch and then an enzuigiri. He grabs a chair from under the ring,and hits Blakesfield's leg.

Hunter punches Hero in the mouth,busting his lip. He grabs the chair and hits Hero with it. He rolles Hero in the ring,and attempts the Hunt lock. Hero kicks him away and whips Blakesfield to the corner. He runs and hits a shining wizard/bulldog combo,ala CM Punk. He smiles and grabs Blakesfield's leg,and locks in his Cloverleaf.

Blakesfield groans and powers out,tossing down Hero. Hero proceeds to lock in the Hunt Lock.

Hero,groans and struggles. He taps out to the Hunt Lock.

Blakesfield celebrates,and Hero stands,disappointed. He holds out his hand,to shake hands with Blakesfield. Blakesfield shakes his hand,and Hero holds up Blakesfield's arm.

"What a show of Sportsmanship."

* * *

><p>"So far it's Hunter Blakesfield and Blake Roberts in the Devil's Due match."<p>

"Well We have more XWF action we return after this break...

* * *

><p><strong>It's a two part episode.<strong>

**Also Levitakus' Rhyme about his cause is part of the lyrics to his new theme "Pain"**


	21. Episode 13 Part 2: Titan Vs TDM

"Welcome back to XWF; Over the break,it was announced tonight we have one more qualifier for the Devil's due match."

"and What a match it will be; Titan will take on TDM and that's next."

_**"Meat on the Table" plays**_

Titan comes out,letting a battle cry.

"The following contest is a qualifier match for the Devil's due match. Introducing first...Titan!"

Titan,wearing a malicious grin,came down to the ring.

**_"Red Sun" plays_**and T.D.M. comes out.

"Here comes the man who practically eliminated Levitakus from the Barbed Wire brawl match last night."

The fans cheer him and He gets in the ring. Titan and TDM lock up,only to be in a stalemate. They break up and They pace a little,studying each other. Titan suddenly whips TDM to the corner,followed by a clothesline. TDM gets out of the corner,shoving Titan away,and delivering a clothesline of his own.

He picks up Titan and attempts a powerbomb,but Titan does a overhead throw. He gets in the corner,attempting the War Hammer Clothesline. TDM ducks under it and hits a belly-to-belly suplex. TDM does his father,The Undertaker,signature taunt,slashing his throat.

_**"Pain"** _starts to play. TDM looks to the stage,as Titan stands up. TDM turns around to the War Hammer,nearly taking his head off.

"FINISH HIM!" The crowd chants like Romans watching gladiators in the Coliseum.

He tucks TDM's head under his arm and lifts him for the 'Wrath of titan' He does it with one hand,holding TDM over his head for at least a minute,then finishing the Jackhammer. He pins TDM.

"1...2...3"

"Titan impressive here tonight."

Titan leaves the ring,and TDM gets up,He gets a mic.

"LEVITAKUS! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!"

Instead of **_Pain_ **playing, **_"Phillistine"_**_ plays._ Margaret comes out,skipping almost,wearing a porcelain mask. Genesis and Moses followed her staying at the stage.

"Oh my god...Levitakus converted Margaret..."

Margaret gets in the ring,as Levitakus appears on the titantron,laughing twistedly.

"She is my newest disciple." He said,as Margaret removed the mask,revealing her eyes Blood red and an upside down cross in her forehead.

She smiles,and says in TDM's mic

"Dont you think I look pretty anymore?" She said,wearing a twisted smle,similar to that of Levitakus.

She smiled, kissed TDM,with horror on his face, on the cheek and then skipped down the ramp,followed by Levitakus' original two monsters.

* * *

><p>"A very disturbing scene in the ring. Levitakus has once again locked his sights on TDM."<p>

"Did you see that gruesome cross in Margaret's forehead?"

"Well Thanks for tuning in to the Xtreme Wrestling federation. Thank you and Good Night.

* * *

><p><strong>I realize This is short but quite a few members of the roster are really hurt from the PPV. at least in-story.<strong>

**Next Episode:**

**TDM confronts Levitakus**

**3 qualifying matches for Devil's Due.**

**#1 contender match for Television title.**


	22. Episode 14: Xtreme Violence

"Welcome to XWF!"

_**"Halo"plays**_

"The Following contest is scheduled for one fall and is a qualifier for The Devil's due match! Introducing first from San Diego California...Mason Stone!"

"Mason Stone,the leader of the Blood Knights,looks to qualify for the Devil's due match here tonight."

"Stone looks one hundred percent but I doubt he is, after the physical match two weeks ago"

**_"Perfection" plays_**

"and His opponent,from Los Angeles California...Mr. Amazing Mike Storms"

"Storms was fortunate enough to escape the Barbed Wire match but Tonight Storms returns to action."

Storms gets in the ring,to thunderous boos from the crowd. He flashes an arrogant grin and he slicks back his hair.

"Storms is arrogant,but believe me. This man is a powerhouse"

Storms gets in the ring,and the Bell rings. Storms and Stone lock up, and Stone gets the upper hand,hitting a suplex on Storms. Storms back up. Stone attempts to punch him but Storms catches his fist. Flashing another smile,Storms pulls him into a belly-to-belly suplex. Storms goes out of the ring and gets a chair,only for Stone to dive out at him.

Storms,catching him mid-air,hits the 'Battering ram' known as the Storm Surge. Storms pins him "1...2..." Stone gets the shoulder up and Storms picks up the chair and hits Stone across the back. He picks up Stone,attempting the Storm surge again. Stone pushes him away and hits the Dark cutter. He attempts the pinfall on Storms

"1...2..." Storms kicks out. Stone,frustrated,gets the chair Storms had and hits Storms with it. He hits Storms again,this time across the leg with it. Stone,putting Storms in the ring,climbs the turnbuckle from the outside. He stands and jumps,hitting the Frog splash on Storms. He chains it into a pin.

"1...2...3!"

"And Stone advances to Devil's due." As his theme plays,Stone points to the briefcase,symbolically hanging above the ring.

Suddenly,Blake Roberts strikes him across the back with a chair. He picks up Stone and hits the '_Aneurysm' _DDT on the chair. The fans boo Blake,as he smiles a wicked grin.

"Blake sending a message to Stone and the rest of the opponents"

Blake,obviously not done,picks up Mason.

"Come on, Stop this." Said Sanders on Commentary as Blake prepared for another DDT.

**_"Nightmare"_**plays,as Justin Saulter came down to the ring,running Blake out by clotheslining him out of the ring. Blake smiles as he goes up the ramp.

"Blake Where ya going?' Saulter says in a mic. "What happened to the 'Mighty' Apex Predator?" Saulter smiled and says "You know I was supposed to be in a qualifier tonight for the match. But I think I want to face you instead. So how about it? Are you the Top dog? or Just another Bitch."

Blake smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>"Well as Mason Stone,thankfully with only a headache,leaves on his own accord,We just got word in our main event,Blake Roberts will face Justin Saulter."<p>

"The Self proclaimed 'Apex Predator' sent a message with that attack."

"The Following is for the Xtreme Television championship!"

**_"Red Sun" plays_**

TDM comes out,title in hand.

"TDM can't be psychologically fit after the shocking events last week."

TDM gets in the ring,removing his coat. He signals for the pillars of fire at the stage to stop.

**_"This Fire Burns" plays_**

Alex Star comes out,accompanied by Blade King. He does the Peace sign and heads to the ring.

"Star is not intimidated,it seems,by this giant of a man."

The Bell rings and They lock up. Star is overpowered,and is suplexed. TDM picked him up and whipped him to the corner. He runs,attempting a clothesline,only for Star to sidestep,and hit a DDT. Star attempts a pinfall,only for TDM to kick out at the count of one. Star gets on the top attempted the 'Falling Star; only to be caught in a powerslam.

TDM picks him up,ready to end the match. He kicks Star's gut,and hooks his arms.

Suddenly, A voice says over the speakers "Twinkle Twinkle TDM" Levitakus said and TDM,shoving down Star,looks to the screen. Levitakus,with a twisted smile,says "Beneath the world,Down Blow,and Soon your blood will flow. Twinkle Twinkle TDM...' He laughs and TDM turn around to the 'Star Stunned' Super kick from Star. Star pins him.

"1...2...3"

Suddenly,Genesis,and Moses storm the ring. Margaret comes on the stage. Moses attacks Blade King,tossing him into the ring steps. Genesis grabs Star by the throat,delivering a chokeslam. Then Genesis and Moses,turning their attention to TDM,grab the big man by the throat. Star,and King,having regained their composure,suddenly attack the deadly duo armed with chairs,to a massive pop from the crowd.

Star DDTs Moses on his chair, and gets up to a boot to the gut from Levitakus,who had came to the ring during Genesis and Moses' assault Levitakus,lifts Star over his head,only to be speared by TDM. The Disciples flee,with their master,as TDM grabs a mic.

"Levitakus,I got a little challenge for ya at State of Emergency. I want you...in a Buried Alive match!"

Levitakus,laughing,nods in acceptance of the challenge.

* * *

><p>"What a match that will be!"<p>

**_"Slow Chemical" plays_**

"The Following contest is scheduled for one fall is a qualifier for the Devil's due match,introducing first from the Mental Asylum...Psychopath!"

"Imagine THIS man in the Devil's due match. Psychopath looks to qualify."

**_"Nation of Violence" plays_**

"and His opponent,accompanied by Nathan Stone,from the Isle of Samoa...Lance Ofoia!"

"Ofoia,looking to qualify,faces a Huge challenge."

"Yeah but I think he's up to the task"

The Bell rings and Psychopath gets right after Ofoia,tossing him across the ring with a thunderous german suplex. Psychopath lifts him by the throat and chokeslams Ofoia. He pins Ofoia

"1...2." Ofoia kicks out and Psychopath,lifting him by the throat for another chokeslam,only for Lance Ofoia overpowers him. Ofoia running to the ropes,lands a Violent Punch,leaping in the air. He gets ready to spear Psychopath,only to be caught in another chokeslam. Ofoia is pinned "1...2...3'

Psycho leaves the ring,and Ofoia is checked up on.

* * *

><p>"Well Psychopath qualifies for the Devil's due match. Speaking of that match,Our next match,our main event,Blake Roberts will face Justin Saulter. Well we are getting word a stipulation has been added in which if Saulter wins,He,along with Blake,Hunter Blakesfield,Psychopath,Titan,and Mason Stone will be in the Devil's Due match."<p>

**_"Voices" plays_**

"The Following is scheduled for one fall,Introducing first,from Detroit Michigan...Blake Roberts!"

"Roberts provoked this by attacking Mason Stone."

The crowd boos the Self Proclaimed 'Apex Predator' as He comes to the ring,wearing a smug smile. Blake gets in the ring as**_ "Nightmare"_** starts up. Saulter comes out,and goes to the ring,only to be immediately attacked by Blake. Blake kicks Saulter back down. He runs to the rope and hits a curb stomp (ala Seth Rollins) He goes for the pin,only for Saulter kick out at 1.

"Blake in control in the early goings" Blake goes out of the ring,taking Saulter with him. He hits Saulter's head off the post,and gets a chair. He hits it against Saulter's back. 'Let's Go Saulter' The crowd chants,as Blake taunts the crowd. The 'Apex Predator' picks up Saulter,and hits a Big DDT on the chair. He gets out a kendo stick next,wearing a grin. He hits Saulter over the back.

Blake hits him again,sending a loud crack across the arena. He whips Justin in the ring and gets out a table. He sets up the table,and gets ready to put Saulter through it. Saulter,suddenly,hits a dropkick. He stands,barely able to,and Hits Blake with the chair. Justin picks up Blake,and shoves him away,and hits him with Super Kick. He places Blake on the table and hits a DDT himself,sending Roberts and Him through it. Saulter pins Blake "1...2...3"

"Saulter has done it!""He's going to Devil's due!"

He points at the Briefcase,as **_"Nightmare" plays"_**

* * *

><p><strong>So far the Devil Dues has Blake Roberts vs Titan vs Mason Stone vs Psychopath vs Justin Saulter and three men yet to be determined!<strong>

**and How Will TDM and Levitakus clash leading up to their Second match,a Buried Alive match?**


	23. Episode 15: We're Back Bitches!

_**Episod**_e_** 15: We're back bitches!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Broken Glass" by Three Days Grace<strong>** plays**_ as the crowd roars "Welcome to XWF!" Mike Sanders says.

"We are live from the infamous Hammerstein ballroom in the City of Brotherly love, Philadelphia!"

_**"Voices"** plays_

The crowd boos

"Please welcome, the Apex Predator of the XWF...Blake Roberts!"  
>"Well Blake, one of the competitors in the upcoming Devil's due match, is clearly not in a good mood."<p>

Blake gets in the ring, and grabs a mic. He says "Last week, Justin Saulter cheated to beat me. Now HE's in the match at State of Emergency."

The crowd chants 'Blake sucks!' and He says bitterly "Shut your damn mouths! I demand a match against Saulter tonight!"

**_"Hero" plays _**and the crowd erupts

"Oh boo-hoo." Hunter Blakesfield says. "Look Blake, you want a fight? Face me. I still owe you one."

Blake just grins and says "Me? versus you? I'll kick your teeth in. again. and Beat you. Again."

"Funny, If I recall...I beat YOU for the XWF championship."

Blake frowns, and begins going down the ramp to attack Blakesfield.

Suddenly the lights go out, and Levitakus appears on the stage, accompanied by Genesis, Moses, and Margaret. Genesis, and Moses attack Blakesfield, and suddenly TDM comes out, and fights Genesis and Moses.

"Gentlemen! Break it up!" The voice of the XWF GM, Miles Snow says

"Since you wanna fight so badly, Tonight it will be TDM vs Blake. and Genesis will face Hunter Blakesfield in a Devil's due qualifier."

* * *

><p>"What a show we have here tonight!"<p>

**_"Stone" by Alice in Chains plays_**

"The following contest is a tag team match, for one fall, and is to determine the #1 Contenders for the XWF tag team championships...introducing first, Nathan Stone and Lance Ofoia...The Violent Kings!"

"The Violent Kings look to become the #1 contenders here tonight."

_**"This Fire Burns" by Killswitch Engage**_

"and their Opponents, The Xtreme Television champion Alex Star, and Blade King!"

"Last week Star, with aid from Levitakus, captured the Television title from TDM. Will he keep up this streak and beat Ofoia and Stone?"

The Bell rings and Stone starts off against the television champion.

Stone delivers stiff blows to Star and whips him to the corner. He runs towards Star, who kicks him in the face, and tags in Blade King.

King gets in and Stone jumps up, deliver a dropkick. Stone tags in Ofoia. Ofoia waits for King to stand, and delivers a spear.

He pins King "1...2...3"

Star runs in and attacks Ofoia, only to be hit by Nathan, Star and King exit the ring as the Violent kings celebrate.

"Impressive showing by the Violent Kings."

A cackling comes over the speakers, and Levitakus appears on the titantron.

"Oh joy, My brothers have some decent competition. This could prove to be fun. So long gentlemen..."

The screen statics again, and Levitakus fades off the screen.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Backstage<em>**

"Please welcome at this time...TDM."

TDM walks on screen, towering over the interviewer.

"TDM over last few weeks, You been attacked psychologically by Levitakus, and will be facing him in a Buried alive match at State of Emergency, but tonight, You face 'The Apex Predator' Blake Roberts. Any thoughts?"

"Levitakus is dangerous. I know that. I know he's manipulative, and wants to see me crack. I'm not gonna let him get the pleasure of watching that. You see, the more he tries to break me, the more I know I'll hurt him. I don't break, I get angry"

Blake comes on screen, wearing an arrogant smile. "TDM, If I were you, I'd be more worried about actually, you know, making it to State of Emergency."

TDM, glaring at Blake, walks away.

* * *

><p>"The following is a qualifier for the Devil's due match."<p>

**_"Pain" plays_**

"Coming to the ring, accompanied by Levitakus, Moses, and Margaret Moonlight...He is one half of the XWF Tag team champions...Genesis!"  
>"Genesis is easily one of the more dangerous men on the roster."<p>

Genesis gets in the ring as Levitakus cackles at ringside. Genesis holds up his half of the tag team championship."

**_"Hero" plays_**

"and his opponent, accompanied by Jennifer...from New York City...Hunter Blakesfield!"

Blakesfield, grinning, heads to the ring, high fiving a few fans on the way. He gets in the ring and looks at the intimidating figure across from him. The Bell rings.

Genesis charges Blakesfield and Blakesfield sidesteps him, and Genesis is sent into the corner. Hunter looks at Levitakus, now scowling, standing at ring side, and delivers stiff blows to Genesis, hitting the big mans head. Genesis shoves him back, and hits him with a clothesline. Genesis picks him up by the throat and throws him in the corner. He delivers a splash into the corner and goes outside. Genesis gets a kendo stick from beneath the ring, and gets back inside. He hits Blakesfield across the back with the weapon. Levitakus grins maliciously at ringside.

TDM runs down, and attacks Levitakus. Moses attempts to attack TDM and TDM throws him with one hand, sending him into the ring steps. Genesis gets out of the ring, and TDM retreats, smiling, as Genesis gets back in the ring. Blakesfield hoists Genesis over shoulders, and hits the 8 second ride.

He pins Genesis "1...2...3"

"Blakesfield is the newest entrant to the Devil's due match"

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Voices" plays<em>**

The crowd boos as the Apex Predator walks out

"The Following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Detroit, Michigan...Blake Roberts!"

Blake, wearing a cocky grin, walks in the ring, pointing at the briefcase symbolically above the ring.

**_"Red Sun" plays_**

"and his opponent...from Death Valley...The Devil's Man...T.D.M!"

"Well TDM was out here a little while ago, costing Genesis his match. TDM can not be mentally sound after the psychological attacks by Levitakus."

"And Tonight he's stepping in the ring with the incredibly dangerous Blake Roberts"

TDM signals for the pillars of fire to cease, when Blake attacks from behind. TDM shoves him back, briefly stunning the self proclaimed 'Apex Predator'. Blake gets up, and walks around the ring sizing up TDM.

They lock up in the center of the ring, and TDM hits Blake with a headbutt. TDM grabs Blake by the throat, attempting a choke slam. Blake kicks him in the gut, and ducks out the ring. TDM follows, and throws Blake into the ring post.

TDM gets a chair out, prepared to take his anger out on Blake. He hits Blake across the back. TDM picks Blake up, and puts him over his shoulder, as a homage to his father, to attempt the Tombstone piledriver. Blake slips off his shoulder, and tucks the big man's head under his arm, attempting a headlock driver. TDM shoves him off, and Blake turns around into a chokeslam.

TDM attempts the pin on the outside, "1...2.." Blake kicks out. TDM goes back underneath the ring, getting out a kendo stick. He turns around and Blake drives him back first into the steel ring steps.

"As Good Ol' JR would say, Those steps aren't made of chocolate."

Blake grabs a kendo stick and hits TDM over the back. Blake, smiling sadistically, does it again. He picks up the stairs and slides them in the ring. He returns outside, and attempts to pick TDM up, only to be grabbed by the throat. Blake kicks TDM in the gut, and TDM throws him in the ring.

He lifts Blake with one hand, after he gets in the ring, and attempts a chokeslam on the steps, only for Blake to reverse it into a DDT. He attempts a pin "1...2..." TDM kicks out. Blake positions him to be bent over the steps. He runs and performs a curb stomp (ala Seth Rollins), driving TDM's head into the steps.

Blake attempts the cover "1...2...3"

**_"Voices"_ plays**

"Here is your winner, Blake Roberts!"

"Blake picking up the win against TDM."

The Crowd boos Blake, and TDM tries to stand. Blake grabs him around the head, and plant him on the stairs with a Headlock driver.

Blake stands over TDM, as he hailed with a chorus of boos.

* * *

><p><strong>We're baaaaaack!<strong>

**Yes after a hiatus, the XWF has returned.**


	24. Episode 16: Root of All Evil

**_Episode 16: The Root of All Evil_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Pain" plays<em>**

The crowd boos Levitakus, as He walks out, flanked by Genesis and Moses, with Margaret behind them. Mic in hand, He laughs wickedly into it as He enters the ring. "TDM...You claim to be the Devil's man. Well TDM, I don't recall if I told you this. but I'm not Human at all. I'm a monster. I shall prove it by Burying you alive at state of emergency. I am the true monster. I'm the devil himself, and You dare challenge me?" Levitakus laughs, but is interrupted by _**"Red**_** Sun"**

"Oh Please shut the fuck up." TDM said, mockingly as He came on the titantron. "Levitakus, I'm not there tonight, So as much as I'd love to take your goons out, I can't; Buuuuttt I do have a gift for you."

The lights go dim and druids walk out on the stage, carrying a coffin. Levitakus stares on, as the druids lowered the casket. They opened it, and inside was an exact duplicate of Levitakus, with a cross carved into his forehead. The druids leave, and Levitakus, for once, is speechless. The coffin creaks shut, and written on the lid is

_'THE REAPER IS COMING'_

Levitakus gets out of the ring, and throws the coffin over.

The Disciples leave with their leader, Levitakus obviously stunned, frightened even.

* * *

><p>"A strange way to start XWF to say the least. Well ladies and gentlemen, we are a few days away from State of Emergency and the Devil's due match. It will be Blake Roberts vs. Psychopath vs. Titan vs. Mason Stone vs. Hunter Blakesfield vs. Justin Saulter and with 2 slots still open. We have the final two qualifiers tonight."<p>

"But I can't get over the bizarre scene We just witnessed. Levitakus is obviously shaken up by that."

"How could he not be?"

**_"Perfection" plays_**

"The Following Is a qualifier for the Devil's due match! Introducing first, From Los Angeles California...Mr. Amazing. Mike Storms!"

"Well Mike Storms is back and looks to qualify for the Devil's due match."

"Storms very impressive before being put on the Injured list by Kevin Ace."

Storms gets in the ring, being booed heavily. Storms flashes an arrogant smiles.

**"Last_ Hope" plays_**

"and His opponent. from Yonkers New York...The Hardcore maniac...Brent Harrison!"

"Two former Pack members involved here."

Harrison gets in the ring and bell rings.

Storms and Harrison lock up, and Storms gets the upper hand. Mike whips him to the corner, and follows it up with a boot to Harrison's face. Harrison, dazed, stumbles out of the corner and Mike showboats a little to the crowd, getting boos. Harrison lifts him on his shoulders suddenly, hitting an electric chair drop.

Harrison stands, and slips out of the ring. He gets a chair out and slides back in. He cracks Storms on the chest, and again. Storms writhes in pain, as Harrison wedges the chair in the corner. Harrison picks him up, and whips him to the corner, only for Storms to reverse, sending Brent into the chair.

Blake Roberts comes down to ringside and sits in a folded chair, Storms, watching Blake cautiously, knees Harrison in the face. Harrison is pinned. "1...2.." Harrison kicks out. Blake stands outside, and begins pacing a bit.

Mike grabs Harrison's leg and Harrison kicks him in the face. Storms is sent into the ropes, and Harrison delivers a dropkick. He kicks Storms in the gut, and lifts him on his shoulders. He delivers a thunderous powerbomb, and pins Storms. "1...2...3!"

The bell rings, and Brent begins celebrating, when Blake slides in and grabs him around the head, and delivers the Apex Driver (Headlock Driver).

He sees Storms starting to stand. He runs to the ropes, and delivers the Blake-out (Curb stomp) to Storms, planting his head to the mat.

"Blake sending a message to the rest of competition. Again"

Blake grabs the chair and looks to use it on Harrison when _**"Halo"** _hits.

Mason Stone runs down, and runs Blake out of the ring. Stone helps Harrison up and Stone points to the briefcase.

* * *

><p>"Ladies and gentlemen. The following is the Final qualifying contest for the Devil's due match!"<p>

_**"Not Listening" plays**_

"Introducing first, from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania...Justin Hero!"

"Hero looks to qualify for the final spot in the Devil's due match!"

**_"21st Century Schizoid man" plays_**

"and His opponent, from Parts Unknown...Jericho Horizon!"

"Jericho Horizon was last seen at the World War X event, but it appears he's back."

Horizon gets in the ring as _**"End of** **Days"** _hits.

"And Their opponent from Seattle Washington...Kevin Ace!"

Ace walks on stage, and is attack from behind by Psychopath. Psycho chokeslams him off the stage. The Monster walks down to the ring, and grabs Hero by the throat, planting him. Psycho turns around and walks back up. Horizon, cautiously, pins Hero, as bewildered as everyone else.

"What the hell just happened?" "I dunno."

"Okay. Well regardless, Horizon advances to the Devil's due match."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Backstage<em>**

Levitakus is on screen. Instead of his usual twisted grin, instead he is frowning.

"TDM. I know you're watching. I do not know what the hell I seen earlier. But unlike you, I will not fall for mind games. I assure you, When we meet Sunday, I shall bury you alive. And You wont stop me."

He laughs, and the screen statics up. An Image of a little girl shows up, she looks up and says "The Reaper that watches over us is coming. He shall save us from the Savior"

* * *

><p><strong>And Done. I know a little short. Next time<strong>

**Alex Star v ? For the TV Title**

**Devil's due.**

**Levitakus vs TDM in A Buried Alive match.**

**Who is the Reaper? What will happen? All these will be answered! Please review and rejoin me as XWF brings you State Of Emergecy**


	25. XWF State of Emergency

**I proudly present to you...XWF. STATE OF EMERGENCY.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"State of Emergency" by Papa Roach plays<strong>_

"Welcome to State of Emergency!"

"Tonight We have the Devil's due match, and a Buried alive match!" "Yeah but tonight We have also have a tag match for the titles and The television title will be defended!"

**_"Pain" plays_**

"The following is a Buried alive match. Introducing first, accompanied by the Xtreme Women's champion, Margaret Moonlight... from your darkest fears...Levitakus!"

"Levitakus, for once not with Genesis and Moses, who will be defending against The Violent Kings later tonight"

Levitakus points to a coffin, held over a hole in the ground, at the top of the stage, He grins and walks to the ring.

**_"Red Sun" plays_**

"and His opponent. From Death Valley, California...The Devil's Man...T.D.M"

"TDM has been the victim of psychological attacks at the hands of Levitakus. But he got his own torment in, courtesy of 'The Reaper' who ever that is."

"Levitakus still has to be thinking about that."

TDM signals for the pillars of fire to stop. He turns to Levitakus, and the bell rings.

TDM goes right after Levitakus, and throws him in the corner, delivering stiff blows to his enemy. Levitakus retaliates with an jab to TDM's throat. Levitakus throws TDM out of the ring. Margaret attempts to walk over, but Levitakus shoots her a look, and she walks back to the opposite side of the ring. Levitakus grabs a chair from under the ring and hits TDM across the back. He pulls out an object "Is that a crowbar?" Mike Sanders says as TDM is hit across the back with it. Levitakus places it on his throat. He pulls back, choking TDM with the crowbar.

TDM elbows him in the gut, and throws Levitakus off of his back, landing on the floor. TDM grabs the chair and hits Levitakus across the back with it. Levitakus laughs and stands. TDM hits him across the face with the chair, bloodying Levitakus' nose. Levitakus laughs, wiping some of the blood away with his hand. TDM drops the chair. He grabs Levitakus by the throat, and the 'Dark savior' laughs madly at him, and TDM throws him into barricade, garnering more laughs from Levitakus

"I think TDM realizes he can't hurt Levitakus easily."

TDM grabs the crowbar and hits Levitakus again. The big man grabs Levitakus by the throat, and drags him up the ramp, towards the coffin. Margaret follows them at a distance, as Levitakus breaks free of his grip. TDM turns around and is kicked in the gut, then hoisted on Levitakus' shoulders. Levitakus drives him down, hitting the 'Crucifixion.'

Levitakus laughs evilly, and leads TDM to the coffin, Dragging him by the throat. TDM frees himself from Levitakus' grip. He punches Levitakus continuously, until Levitakus hits the coffin. TDM hits Levitakus' face off of the coffin. He tucks his head down, in a powerbomb position. He lifts him up, attempting the Last Ride as tribute to his father, and to send Levitakus into the coffin. Margaret hits TDM In the back with Women's title. TDM drops Levitakus and turns around. Margaret backs away, and Levitakus stands, hitting TDM with an elbow to the head. He turns TDM around and Levitakus chokeslams TDM into the coffin, and slams the lid shut.

The coffin is lowered into the grave, and Levitakus cackles as The grave is filled with dirt, then cement. "Here is your winner...Levitakus!"

Levitakus signals for Margaret to cover the grave in lighter fluid, and she does so. after She does, He lights a match, and throws it on the grave. The grave bursts into flames, forming an upside down cross.

He drops to his knees, and extends his arms, similar to Bray Wyatt. He looks up and laughs.

"I can't believe what we just saw. Levitakus has buried TDM alive."

"This man is a monster."

Levitakus laughs wickedly and goes backstage, Margaret close behind him.

Suddenly A video takes over the screen "The Reaper has risen..." says a Little girl. "He is coming for the savior." Her voice turns demonic "Beware the reaper"

* * *

><p>"The following contest is a ladder match and is for the Xtreme Television championship!"<p>

_**"This Fire Burns" plays**_

"Introducing first, accompanied by Blade King, from Atlanta, Georgia, The Xtreme Television Champion, Alex Star!"

"Star will be defending against a mystery opponent."

Star gets in the ring, and raises the title over his head.

Star hands the title to the ref, and walks around a bit. The crowd goes silent, as they wait.

_**"Sound of Madness" hits**_

"And His opponent, from Pembroke, North Carolina...Ethan Saint!"

The crowd cheers loudly as the former disciple of Levitakus makes his way to the ring.

"Levitakus had converted Saint, but released him. Now it seems, Ethan Saint is back"

Saint gets in the ring, to loud cheers.

The bell rings and They lock up. Star pulls him into a headlock, and performs a hip toss, planting Saint on the mat. He tightens the headlock and Saint kicks him in the back of the head. Star stumbles and Saint lands a super kick. Saint goes for the pin

"1...2.."

Star kicks out. Saint picks up Star and knees him in the gut, hunching him over. Saint runs and performs a neckbreaker. Saint gets on the top rope and attempts a 450 splash, only to be caught with the star stunned. Star pins him "1...2.." Saint kicks out.

Saint gets up and attempts a moonsault, and is hit with a super kick. Star rolls up the stunned Saint.

"1...2...3"

Star grabs the title, and attempts to help Saint up, but Saint slaps his hand away, and leaves Star and King, both confused.

* * *

><p>"The following is for the XWF Tag team championships!"<p>

**_"Pain" plays_**

"Introducing first, representing Dark Salvation...The XWF tag team champions...Genesis and Moses!

"Genesis and Moses dominate the tag team division, and seem unstoppable."

The monsters come out, alone without Levitakus at their side. They get in the ring, and raise the titles over their heads.

**_"Stone" plays_**

"and the challengers...Lance Ofoia, Nathan Stone...The Violent Kings!

"Stone and Ofoia definitely got a challenge ahead of them" "Stone and Ofoia earned this by defeating Alex Star and Blade King"

Stone and Ofoia get in the ring, the bell rings and Ofoia starts off against Genesis. He whip Genesis to the rope, only to be clotheslined. Ofoia is lifted by the throat, and tossed across the ring, into the corner. Genesis tags in Moses, and whips Ofoia to the rope. Moses catches him, scooping him into a sidewalk slam, and Genesis grabs Ofoia's head as they perform a Sidewalk slam- Reverse DDT combo.

Moses pins him, but Ofoia kicks out quickly. Ofoia slips away from the big man and tags in Stone. Stone attempts to grapple Moses, and is shoved back. He runs, performing the stone breaker to Moses, driving his knee into the big man's skull. It merely stuns Moses, who responds by grabbing Stone by the throat. Stone kicks him, but Moses still clutches him. Stone elbows him in the head, repeatedly, only to be lifted. He reverses the chokeslam into a DDT.

"What a reversal by Nathan Stone!"

Stone gets on the top turnbuckle in his corner, tagging in Ofoia in the process. He jumps, hitting a diving double foot stomp. Moses sits up, and Ofoia delivers a sliding elbow. He gets up, and hits the Violent punch on Genesis. He turns around to Moses hitting with a lariat. Moses turns around to see Stone on the apron. Stone springboards, attempting the Unexpected Strike. Moses catches him with a chokeslam. He turns around to face Ofoia, and is speared. Ofoia pins him.

"1...2.." Moses kicks out, and Genesis reenters the ring, and grabs Ofoia by the throat.

Ofoia pries Genesis' hand off of his throat, and ducks out of the way for Stone to hit Genesis with the Unexpected strike. Stone is tossed out by Moses, who then whips Ofoia to the ropes. Ofoia rebounds and spears Moses, he pins Moses.

"1...2...3"

"We have new tag team champions!"

"I don't believe it!" "A Incredible match, but we now have new tag team champs!"

Ofoia goes outside and helps Stone up. The two hug, and are handed the titles. They limp backstage, and the lights go out. They come back on, and Levitakus, appears in the ring. He scowls at his fallen disciples, and grabs Moses by the throat, chokeslamming him. He then picks up Genesis, and tombstones him.

"Levitakus administering punishment to his dark disciples"

The lights go out, and the three are gone.

* * *

><p>"Well up next ladies and gentlemen is our main event, the 8 man Devil's due match."<p>

"the rules are simple; It's an eight man ladder match for a briefcase for a title match at anytime of the holder's choosing"

_**"Slow Chemical" plays**_

"The following is the Devil's due match! Introducing first, from the Mental Asylum...Psychopath!"

"This is, without a doubt, an undisputed favorite to win"

"Definitely, Psychopath is, without a doubt, a monster"

Psychopath gets in the ring, as _**"Hero" **_plays

"and his opponent, from New York City...Hunter Blakesfield!"

"Blakesfield, a former XWF champion, albeit controversially, definitely a fan favorite." "They cant get enough of this kid!"

Blakesfield, standing outside the ring, eyes the Briefcase, and gets in the ring to loud cheers.

_**"Meat on the table" plays**_

"and their opponent, from the battlefield...Titan!"

"Titan is undefeated. Noone can stop this monster. Will he be the first winner of Devil's due?

"He's another favorite for sure"

**_"Nightmare" plays_**

"and their opponent from Myrtle Beach, South Carolina...Justin Saulter!"

Saulter gets in the ring, as _**"Voices" **_plays

"and Their opponent from Detroit, Michigan...Blake Roberts!"

"Blake made quite a statement by not only defeating TDM, but driving TDM's head into a ladder after their match"

Blake gets in the ring to boos, he simply grins wickedly at his opponents.

_**"Halo" plays**_

"and their opponent, from Seattle Washington...Mason Stone!"

Stone walks down to the ring, eyeing his opponents. "Stone is all business tonight"

_**"21st Century Schizoid man" plays**_

"And their opponent, from Parts unknown...Jericho Horizon!"

"Horizon won this in a somewhat controversial triple threat match."

"Psychopath took out his opponents before the match"

_**"Last Hope" **_plays

"And their opponent, from Yonkers New York...Brent Harrison!"

Harrison gets in the ring and the bell rings.

Everyone in the ring looks at Psychopath, and they all attack the big man, who escapes out of the ring. The ring is in chaos. Blake eats a clothesline from Titan. Saulter superkicks Stone.

"I cant keep up!"

Blake and Saulter fight to the outside and Blake bashes Saulter's face off of a ladder. Psychopath reenters the ring and stares down Titan. He runs at Titan, who ducks underneath, and hits a german suplex. Harrison fights with Stone, going out of the ring, towards Blake and Saulter.

"Chaos at ringside!"

Suddenly Blakesfield dives out of the ring, taking out the four of them. Titan takes out Psychopath, driving him out of the ring. and turns around into the 'Horizon KO' from Jericho Horizon. Titan falls, and Horizon, looking around, realizes everyone else is down. He gets a ladder from the outside, and slides it in the ring.

He sets it up, positioning underneath the briefcase. He climbs the ladder, and reaches for the briefcase, only for Blake to come in and tip over the ladder, sending Horizon out of the ring. Blake sees Titan starting to stand. He runs to the ropes, and stomps Titan's face to the mat. Stone comes back in, delivering chops to his chest. Blake runs to the rope, and springboards for a clothesline, only to be met by a Dark cutter from Mason Stone. Blakesfield dives off the top rope onto Stone, kneeing Stone in the face. Titan, having regained his composure, delivers the 'War hammer' clothesline to Blakesfield.

"HOLY FUCK WHAT A CLOTHESLINE!" "Language please, there might be kids watching"

Brent Harrison slips in and lifts up Titan from behind, hitting the 'Killer Drop' electric chair drop onto the ladder.

Harrison is stomped face-first into the mat by Blake, who had regained his composure. Saulter gets in the ring and pounces on Blake, punching him in the face. Blake slips out of the ring, and Saulter dives on him. Blake sidesteps, sending Saulter into a ladder at ringside. Seeing his chance, Blake slips back in, setting up a ladder. He climbs it, and reaches for the briefcase. Stone climbs the ladder, and punches Blake in the face, when the ladder is tipped over by Psychopath. Stone lands on the floor outside the ring, Blake lands on the barricade, head first with a loud crunch.

"Ouch. Blake can not be awake after that nasty fall.

Psychopath repositions the ladder and climbs it. He grabs at the briefcase, when Titan comes from beneath, powerbombing Psycho to the out side of the ring. Titan goes outside of the ring, and waits for Psycho to stand, and hits another 'War hammer'

"He nearly took Psychopath's head off!"

Saulter superkicks Titan when he turns around and notices Harrison climbing the ladder. Harrison sees Saulter coming back inside. He shrugs and jumps off the ladder, on to Saulter.

Stone, standing, looks to see Blake, still knocked out, He then turns his attention to the ring and goes inside. He throws Harrison out and turns around to a superkick from Saulter.

Saulter, seeing his chance, climbs the ladder. He reaches at the briefcase, his fingertips touching the case. Blake, dazed and hurt, limps in and climbs the ladder. He punches Saulter, and grabs him around the head.

Blake delivers the Apex driver off the ladder. Saulter falls like a ragdoll, knocked out.

Blake climbs the ladder again, and reaches for the briefcase. Doomsday runs from the crowd, suddenly and tips over the ladder. Blake falls to the mat and Doomsday picks him up, and powerbombs him onto the ladder. Doomsday leaves the ring, and leaves through the crowd.

"Doomsday just screwed Blake"

Stone gets back in the ring, and sets up the ladder. He climbs it, and reaches for the briefcase. He pulls down the briefcase.

"Here is your winner...Mason Stone!"

_**"Halo" plays**_

Stone gets off the ladder and holds up the briefcase. He turns around, and Hunter Blakesfield kicks him in the face. Hunter grabs the briefcase, and hits him with the case. He throws it down, and the crowd boos him.

* * *

><p><strong>At long last. State of Emergency is done. So surprise return, Heel turn.<strong>

**Things to look forward to on the next chapter:**

**The coming of the Reaper**

**Doomsday's return**

**Blake confronts Doomsday**

**Xtreme Women's title will be defended.**

**and More!**


	26. Episode 17: The Reaper is here

_**Episode 17: The Reaper is here**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Circus for a Psycho" by Skillet plays<strong>_

Blake comes out, in a black tank top, jeans, and black usual slicked back hair is frayed and messy (Think Dean Ambrose). He doesn't waste time, as he goes straight to the ring and grabs a mic.

"DOOMSDAY GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!"

Blake paces for a bit, and finally says in the mic "Either you come out here, or I go back there. Either way, I'm going to kick your fucking teeth in."

**_"Broken Glass" plays_**

The general manager, Miles Snow comes out and Snow says "Blake Calm down, You are in no condition to compete. You and I both know you have a concussion."

Blake laughed it seemed, and says "Does it look like I give a fuck? You either give me a match with Doomsday tonight, or I will beat your ass. I'll beat everybody in that damn locker room."

Miles sighed. "I didn't want to do this...Security? Remove him from the building." Security enter the ring, and Blake punches one of them, and the other restrains him. "Blake this is for your own good."

Blake got out of the security's reach, and landed a punch to Snow's mouth. They restrained him, and carried him backstage as Snow wiped blood away from his busted lip.e

* * *

><p>"Well what a way to start XWF."<p>

"The following is scheduled for one fall!"

_**"Halo" plays**_

Mason Stone comes out, with the Devil's due case in hand. He's attacked from behind by his opponent, Hunter Blakesfield. Blakesfield throws him against the barricade, and grabs the briefcase, Stone stands and is hit in the face with the briefcase. Hunter throws it down, and drags him to the ring, tossing him in, and the bell rings. He grabs the briefcase again, and hits him in the face with it again. He pins Stone.

"1...2...3"

"Dominance By Blakesfield."

Blakesfield grabs the briefcase again, and looks to hit him again, but drops the case instead, and goes backstage, to loud boos.

EMTs check on Stone, who stands, albeit, weakly, and exits the ring with a limp.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Backstage<em>**

An interviewer scurries, to catch up with Hunter Blakesfield.

"Hunter, If I may have a word. Moments ago, you brutally attacked Mason Stone. Why? Why target Stone?"

Hunter laughs "That briefcase. I am the best in the company, and everybody knows it. I deserve that briefcase, not Stone. Stone is nothing. Nobody. I was the second XWF champion. Who deserves it more?"

He walks off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Pain" plays<strong>_

Margaret comes out accompanied by Levitakus, Genesis, and Moses.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, accompanied by Levitakus, Genesis and Moses, from Limbo...Margaret Moonlight!"

"Margaret ready for some women's action."

_**"Dolla Signs" plays**_

Izzy, accompanied by Samantha of course, comes out and heads to the ring to boos.

She gets in the ring, and gets in the corner, opposite Margaret, and the bell rings. Margaret turns to Levitakus, who nods, and she runs at Izzy, attacking her in the corner. Margaret throws her across the ring by her hair, and stomps on her back. She locks in the purgatory and Izzy taps. Margaret releases but keeps attacking. Samantha gets Izzy out of the ring, and Margaret holds up the title.

The lights go out. Over the PA system, a voice says "The Reaper is here" and the light comes back on. Margaret cowers in the corner, and before her is a man with black shaggy hair and red eyes. He grins.

"Who is that?" "I don't know but Margaret is absolutely terrified"

Genesis and Moses begin entering the ring, but Levitakus shakes his head, and they get off the apron. Margaret exits the ring, shaken up, and follows Levitakus. The man grabs a mic.

"You must be Levitakus." He said, still grinning. "You claim to be the Devil. Well I am the reaper. I've come for You Levitakus. My Name is Jacob Moonlight. All I'm going to do is warn you Levitakus. You can run, You can hide behind those two, but You will never be safe from me." He cackled, as Levitakus walked backstage.

* * *

><p>"The following is scheduled for one fall!"<p>

_**"Slow Chemical" plays**_

"Introducing first, from the Mental ward...Psychopath!"

Psychopath comes out, and goes to the ring, his eyes crazed. 'The Monster' gets in the corner and waits on his opponent.

_**"Meat on the Table" plays**_

"and His opponent, from the battlefield, Titan!"

"Titan, his devil's due loss not withstanding, has yet to be defeated." "This is gonna be a collision!"

Titan gets in the ring and stares down Psychopath on the other side of the ring. The bell rings and Psycho runs at Titan, only to be shoved back. Titan then clotheslines the big man, only for Psychopath to remain standing.

Psychopath hits a belly-to-belly on Titan, tossing him across the ring. Titan rolls out the ring, and Psychopath goes after him, clotheslining, and flooring, Titan.

"Psychopath dominating!"

Titan gets up, stunned, and Psychopath charges him again. Titan spinebusters Psycho, regaining control. Titan rolls the big man in the ring, and gets in the corner, preparing for the 'War Hammer' clothesline.

Psycho stands and Titan charges, Psycho catches him by the throat, delivering a chokeslam. He pins Titan.

"1..2.." Titan kicks out, and Psycho grabs him, slamming his head into the mat. Titan shoves him off, and stands. He runs at the stunned big man, delivering the 'War hammer'

"Psychopath is floored!"

Titan pins the big man "1...2...3"

Titan stands, letting out a war cry, when Psychopath spins him around, and delivers a reverse STO.

"Psychopath with the Psycho drop!"

Psycho stands over him, as **_"Slow Chemical" _**plays

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Let it roll" plays<em>**

"Please welcome, the XWF champion...Doomsday!"

Doomsday got in the ring, and grabbed a microphone. "Oh shut up" He said to the booing crowd. He flashed an arrogant smile.

Blake suddenly charged of the crowd. He ran in the ring and took Doomsday down with a lou thesz press. He punched the champion, and went to stand, and punch him more. Doomsday shoved him away, and rolled out of the ring, only for Blake to dive out onto him. Doomsday caught him with a spear, and grabbed a chair from the ringside area. He attempts to hit Blake, only for Blake to kick him, and toss him into the ring post, busting Doomsday open. Doomsday gets back in the ring, trying to get away, but Blake, chair in hand, meets him in the ring, with a chair shot to the back. Doomsday was now hunched over, and Blake backed up for a 'Blakeout' curb stomp.

The lights go out, and Margaret, Levitakus, Genesis, and Moses appear around Blake. Genesis and Moses attack Blake as Levitakus laughs, watching near by. Blake gets out of the ring, only for the two go after him. They beat him mercilessly, and They lift Blake up, Levitakus, laughing still, lifts Blake as well, as they triple powerbomb him through the announce table (ala the Shield)

Levitakus looks at Doomsday, and motions for them to leave. The lights go out, and they are gone.

Doomsday, smiling wickedly, walks out side. He tucks Blakes head between his legs, and powerbombs him on the barricade.

He holds the title over his head, bloody, over his fallen foe.

* * *

><p><strong>A lot of promos, and not many matches. I know this is short and sorry this took so long, Im going through a lot right now so Just bare with me. <strong>

**Next Week:**

**Miles Snow addresses the Roster**

**Jakob Moonlight in Action!**

**Doomsday addresses Blake Roberts.**

**and Hopefully much more!**


	27. Episode 18: Reapers and Predators

**Episode**_** 18: Reapers and Predators**_

Miles Snow stood in the ring, as the roster stood at the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." He said, smiling at them

"First off, thanks for being here. On to business. Due to Blake Roberts' Actions last week, Im going to enforce new security measures for matches. and To help enforce these measures, please welcome the NEW assistant General Manager...LEVITAKUS!"

Levitakus came down, his disciples behind him, wearing a smile. "Next, Please welcome YOUR XWF Champion...Doomsday!"

Doomsday came down as well, smiling. Snow handed him the Mic and he said "I proved last week I deserve to be champion, by Defending myself against that maniac Blake Robe-"

_**"Circus for a Psycho" plays**_

Blake came out, his ribs taped up. He had a microphone himself.

"You called ME A maniac? Okay so..." Blake tapped his chin "You agree with Miles Snow assigned the role of Assistant GM to a Satanic monster who lights people on fire for fun, but not with me wanting vengeance? How about I come down there and show you how much of a 'Maniac' I really am?"

Levitakus grabbed the mic from Doomsday and said "How about this Mr. Roberts, You will face Doomsday, Genesis, Moses and I in a handicap match. That is, unless you can find partners."

Just then the lights went out and Jakob Moonlight appeared in front of 'The Dark Savior' and smiled "I'll partner with him"

Levitakus nodded, and exited the ring. Snow eyed Moonlight, then Him and Doomsday left.

* * *

><p>"Well what a main event!"<p>

**(Video promo)**

Children chant 'Maniac' and a Man with long black hair, dark tanned skin and a black goatee says "My name is Jason Michaels. People say I'm a little...off" He said with an Australian accent, and grinned "Im coming to XWF. Be prepared for war"

He laughed a little, and walked into darkness.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Hero" plays<strong>_

"The Following is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, accompanied by Jennifer, from New York city...Hunter Blakesfield!"

Blakesfield comes out to boos, from the crowd. His pyro goes off, and goes to the ring.

"Last week, Blakesfield brutally attacked Mason Stone"

He gets in the ring, and **_"Sound of Madness" plays_**

"And his opponent, from Pembroke, North Carolina...Ethan Saint!"

Ethan quickly goes to the ring, and the match is underway. Blakesfield grapples with Saint, quickly getting the upperhand. Blakesfield clubs him in the back, and whips him to the ropes. He goes for a clothesline, but Saint ducks underneath, and lands a enzuigiri. Blakesfield rolls out of the ring, and Saint runs to the ropes, and dives out on to Blakesfield, only for Hunter to sidestep him, sending him crashing into the barricade. He nudged Saint with his foot, and smiled. He slapped Saint, and pulled up the apron. He pulled a chair from beneath the ring, and slid it in the ring. He stood Saint up, and Saint starts punching Blakesfield, stunning him. Saint gets on the apron, and dives off, hitting Blakesfield in the head with an elbow.

Saint grabbed Blakesfield and threw him into the steel steps at ringside. Saint then threw him in the ring, and grabbed the chair. He lifted it when Jennifer stood in his way. He just looked at her, and shoved her down, only to be met with a Elbow to the jaw from Blakesfield.

"Good god! What an elbow!" "Like something from Wade Barrett!"

Blakesfield, angry, picks up the chair, as Jennifer rolls out of the ring. He slams it on Saint's leg. He hits the leg a few more times with chair, then hits him across the back with it. He grabs the legs, and locks in the 'Hunt Lock' (Modified Cloverleaf).

"Blakesfield has it locked in!" "Will Saint tap?"

Saint, moving about, gets one leg free, and kicks Blakesfield off of him. Blakesfield rebounds off the ropes, and tries a clothesline, Saint ducks underneath, and grabs the chair, cracking Blakesfield over the head with it, and busting him open. He kicks him in the gut, and performs a spinning neckbreaker, landing back first on the chair in the process.

"Saint with a big neck breaker but he landed on the chair!"

Blakesfield claws at the ropes, getting to his feet. He gets over to Saint again, and locks in the 'Hunt Lock' again. Saint, tries to relieve the pressure, but fails. He taps out to Hunter, and the bell rings.

"Here is your winner, Hunter Blakesfield!"

Blakesfield begins to celebrate, but is attacked from behind by Mason Stone. Blakesfield ducks out, and Jennifer follows him, as Stone chases him up the ramp, to the back. Saint looks around, dazed.

"Stone chased Blakesfield out, but Saint is still out here."

The lights go out and Jakob Moonlight is standing in front of Saint when they come back on. Jakob grabs the chair, and begins beating Saint with it. He throws the man to the outside, and removes the cover from the announce table, then placing Saint on it. He gets on the table. Saint grabs Saint by the head, says something unintelligible to him, and performs the Twisted and Evil (Twist of Fate) on Saint, putting him through the table. Jakob laughs as he stands, hurt a little himself. The lights go out, and he is gone. Saint, laying unconscious, starts twitching, almost convulsing, violently. He coughs up blood, and then He suddenly stops, and struggles to his feet. He walks to the back, limping, but with a smile.

* * *

><p>"What was that about?" "I don't know" "First Moonlight attacked Saint, and then Saint twitches, and coughs up blood, then just walks away."<p>

**_"Perfection" plays_**

"The following elimination fatal 4-way contest is to determine the #1 contender for the Xtreme Television Championship! Competitors will be eliminated via Pinfall or Submission. Introducing first, from Los Angeles, California...'Mr. Amazing' Mike Storms!"

"Well 'Mr. Amazing' is a hell of an athlete, but He is often on the losing side of things."

Storms gets in the ring, and points to himself as he stands on the turnbuckle. He yells "THIS IS MY RING!" To the crowd, as the boo him heavily.

He hops off the ropes.

_**"21st century schizoid man" plays**_

"and his opponent, from Parts unknown, Jericho Horizon!"

"Jericho Horizon has not been in action that much as of late." "As of late? We haven't seen him since World War X!"

Horizon gets in the ring, as **_"End of Days" plays_**

"and their opponent, from Seattle, Washington, Kevin Ace!"

"Ace was the first television champion, and now looks to become number one contender!"

Kevin gets in the ring.

_**"Nightmare" plays**_

"and their opponent, from Myrtle Beach, South Carolina, Justin Saulter!"

Saulter rocks out to his music, and high fives a few fans. He gets in the ring, and the bell rings. Saulter and Storms lock up, and Ace goes after Horizon. Horizon throws Ace in the corner, hitting with his shoulders. Storms works over Saulter, tossing him out of the ring. He turns his attention to Horizon. Storms hits Horizon in the back, and whips him into the corner, opposite Kevin Ace. He then tosses Ace in the same corner as Horizon. He then runs and splashes them both.

"Storms in full control right now!"

Saulter, uses the ropes as a Launchpad, performs a springboard clothesline on Storms, taking him down. Saulter turns around and super kicks Horizon. Ace then spins Saulter around, and kicks him in the gut. He hits a flip piledriver on Saulter.

"What a move by Ace!"

Storms suddenly spears Ace, and laughs triumphantly, only to turn around into the Horizon KO (Discus Elbow Smash)

Horizon pins Storms**_._**

"1...2...3"

Horizon rolls Storms out of the ring. Ace clotheslines Jericho, sending them both over the top rope. Ace pounds on Horizon. Saulter, realizing they're distracted, runs to the ropes, and dives out on the two men. Horizon stands, dazed, and Saulter, seeing his chance, spears him, sending him through a barricade.

Saulter pinned Jericho.

"1...2...3"

Ace, having recovered, hits Saulter across the back with a Kendo stick from beneath the ring, sending a crack through out the arena. He grabs Saulter by the hair, and rams him into the ring post, busting Saulter open. Ace rolled Saulter back in the ring, and went to the top rope. He jumped, and spun for a 450 splash, only for Saulter to move out of the way. Ace sprang up, and Saulter hit him in the chin with a super kick, stunning him.

Saulter went up to the top rope, and dived at Ace, landing a cutter in mid air.

"NIGHTMARE DEATH DIVE!"

He pinned Ace. "1...2...3"

"Here is your winner, and new #1 Contender for the Xtreme Television championship...Justin Saulter!"

Alex Star walked out on the stage, and started clapping. Saulter stared on as _**"Nightmare" played**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Slow Chemical" plays<strong>_

"The following is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from the Mental Asylum...Psychopath!"

"This madman took out the undefeated Titan last week, even though He lost."

"Psychopath is a very, very dangerous man."

Psycho gets in the ring, and **_"More than meets the eye" plays_**

"and his opponent, from Seattle, Washington...Marcus King!"

King gets in the ring, and the bell rings. King goes after 'The Monster' and is thrown across the ring. Psychopath grabs him by the neck, and tosses him to the rope, catching him with a spinning side slam (ala Luke Harper) on the rebound. He pins him.

"1...2...3"

"Complete dominance by the Monstrous Psychopath"

He grabs King by the throat, preparing to continue the attack.

**_"Meat on the Table" plays_**

The crowd explodes, as Titan run down the ramp. Psycho drops King, and attempts to clothesline Titan. Titan ducks underneath and hits him with the 'War Hammer' clothesline. Psycho rolls out of the ring, and Titan leans on the ropes, and trash talks, as **_"Meat on the Table" _**plays.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Let it roll" plays<em>**

Doomsday comes out, and raises the XWF title over his head, as _**"Pain" plays**_

Levitakus, and his disciples come out, behind Doomsday and they all walk to the ring together.

"The following is scheduled for one fall, Introducing first, accompanied by Margaret...The team of Doomsday, and Levitakus, Genesis, and Moses!"

"This is quite the formidable team, to say the least." "These guys are behemoths."

**_"Circus For A Psycho" plays_**

"and their opponents. Introducing first, from Detroit Michigan...'The Apex Predator' Blake Roberts!"

Blake comes out to cheers, and Lightning sounds through the arena **_"Willow's Way plays_**

Jakob comes out, with a microphone. "Seems like it's a 4 on 2 match? Right? Wrong."

Just then **_"Crimzon Rain" by Doujah Raze played_**

"Our partners Ladies and gentlemen" Jakob Said, as a large man around 7'5 and a shorter man around 5'6 come out behind them.

"From the Toxic Swamp, 'The Giant Boa' Jake Roberts" He said, gesturing to the larger man, and then to the shorter man "and from Death Valley, The Demon of Judgment, Ninetails!" Jakob announced.

They walked down to the ring. After a brief discussion GBJR ('The Giant Boa' Jake Roberts) started things off against Moses, the bell rang. Moses grabbed 'The Giant Boa' and quickly was overpowered. Doomsday tagged himself in, and ran at Jake, Performing a belly-to-belly suplex on the big man. He smiles at Blake, tauntingly. Blake begins pacing, a bit frantic. Doomsday tags in Genesis, and the two whip GBJR to the ropes, He rebounds, and clotheslines both of them. He tags in Jakob. Jakob, wearing a smile, looks at Levitakus, and kicks Genesis.

Jakob, grabbing the large man, suplexes him. Jakob uppercuts Genesis, after lifting him. He whips him to the corner. He tags in Blake, and Blake gets in. He frantically kicks Genesis. He drags Genesis across the ring, and lays him in front of Doomsday. He tells Doomsday to tag, but Levitakus does instead. Blake throws Levitakus out of the ring, and goes out of the ring after him. Doomsday stays back, but Levitakus' disciples, Genesis and Moses, stand in his way. He growls, gets back in the ring, and tags Jakob in. Jakob runs to the ropes, and dives out onto Levitakus, Genesis, and Moses.

Doomsday comes off the apron, but Blake meets him around the other side, attacking him. Blake pounces on Doomsday, punching him. Margaret, knowing her dark master wouldn't want Doomsday hurt, pulled him off. He turned around, and shoved her down. Jakob comes around the ring and shoves him.

"Jakob did not like that."

Blake shoved Jakob, and GBJR came over, coming between the two, when Levitakus attacks Jakob, throwing him into the ring post. Blake, and GBJR go to the other side of the ring, rejoining Ninetails on the apron. Levitakus rolls Jakob back in the ring, and tags in Doomsday. Doomsday lifts Jakob into a powerbomb and slams him on the mat. Doomsday picks him up, and whips him to the corner. He charges at Moonlight, but goes shoulder first into the post. Jakob, seeing an opening, tags in Ninetails. Ninetails runs in, and hits Levitakus off the apron with a drop kick. Doomsday tries to clothesline him but Ninetails ducks, sending him over the top rope. Ninetails dives out of the ring on his opponents, and as he's rebounding, Jakob tags himself in. Blake goes off of the apron, after Doomsday, only for Margaret to once again get in his way.

Blake punches Margaret, and Jakob turns him around and hits him with the Twisted and Evil, angered over Blake harming Margaret.

Doomsday gets back in the ring, and as Jakob gets back in, still looking at Blake, is speared by Doomsday.

Doomsday pins him "1...2...3"

Genesis and Moses grab GBJR, and with Levitakus' help, attack him. They drag him around to the announce table, and put him through the table.

They roll Ninetails and Blake in the ring, and join Doomsday in the ring, and He holds his title over his head. Levitakus lifts Blake into a tombstone, and Doomsday lifts Ninetails into powerbomb. They plant both men, and Stand victoriously over their fallen enemies.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next Episode<em>**

**_Jakob Moonlight explains his attack on Ethan Saint_**

**_Blake confronts Jakob_**

**_Tag team title match!_**

**_Titan confronts Psychopath_**

**_Mason Stone confronts Hunter Blakesfield!_**

**_and More..._**


	28. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Hey guys! Due to the large roster size, and general disuse of Females as of late, Im considering splitting the XWF into two 'Shows' so to speak. Message me if you would like your OC to participate in this second show!


	29. Episode 19: Welcome to the Food Chain

_**Episode 19: Welcome to the Food Chain**_

**_"Circus for a Psycho" plays_**

Blake came out, and frantically walked to the ring. Blake stood on apron, staring out into the crowd. He grabbed a mic from someone at ringside, and said "So let's talk about what happened last week shall we? First, Miles Snow became a bad knock-off of Vince McMahon. Then Jakob, my 'partner'" He added air quotes "laid me out in the middle of our match last week, costing us said match. So I wanna know why."

_**"Willow's way" plays**_

Jakob came down to the ring, holding a mic. He looked at Blake, then the crowd.

"Really?" Jakob asked looking down at the floor as he held the mic to his mouth, "You, just asked me, why I did what I did? I figured it would be rather obvious." His voice had no emotion to it.

Blake got right into Jakob's face, "Well why don't you tell me, and these people, why you attacked me." Blake said with venom in his voice.

Jakob stop completely still other then his fingers tapping his mic. Then he let out a low chuckle, that slowly turned into a wicked cackle, "Oh your something else Blake." Jakob said with a laugh, "You stand here and try to use these fine people as a way to guilt me into giving up some dark secret? Well I'm afraid it's not quite that complicated. You attacked my sister, i attacked you." Jakob said as Blake just shook his head.

"So first you attack Saint, then you attack me and expect to get away with it?" Blake asked trying to look Jakob in the eyes.

"No not really." Was what Jakob replied staring at Blake, "See I'm expecting that once I've finished with Levitakus and you've finished with Doomsday, we'll go at it. And it will be glorious. But until then, don't go around saying your better. Because you most definitely are not."

"Well, you see Jakob. The thing is, Im top of the food chain here. Im the apex predator, and I'm gonna beat the holy hell out of you, and I don't like to wait, but for now I will. So you're right, I'm gonna take out Doomsday, and Miles Snow." He smiled at Jakob "but when Im done with them, you're next. In the meantime, We both have targets on our backs."

Jakob just smiled, and patted him on the cheek. Blake frowned.

"Gentlemen" Miles Snow's voice said, as he comes on the stage, to no music.

"I like your fighting spirit. But Im the only one who makes matches around here. So tonight, You will both have opportunities...against each other in our main event. Impress me boys.

Blake looked at Jakob, and smiled. Blake held out his hand, to shake Jakob's. Jakob shook his hand, but Blake pulled him in, tucking his head under his arm, and planting him with the Apex driver.

Blake grabbed his microphone off the mat, and said "We're even" He dropped it, and left the ring.

* * *

><p>"Well, what a main event that should be. We are just 2 weeks away from our next pay-per-view event, Highway to Hell, and just before the show, it was announced that at the event, Hunter Blakesfield will take on Mason Stone in a Tables, Ladders, and chairs match for the Devil's Due briefcase."<p>

"That's after weeks of attacks by Blakesfield on Stone, and vice versa. Well tonight, they will face each other in tag team action, as Hunter teams with Psychopath against Titan and Stone. Speaking of Titan and Psychopath, It was announced that at Highway to Hell It will be Titan vs Psychopath in a Last man standing match!"

"That's gonna a straight up fight!"

**_"Dolla Signs" played_**

Izyriel Diamond, flanked by Samantha, sat in the middle of the ring with a microphone. She lifted the mic to speak, and said "You know it's funny. It really is. I mean, It used to be that the higher ups, and I mean higher than Miles Snow, gave everybody opportunities. What happened? I deserve to at least challenge for the women's title. But let's be honest here, when the title is on Margaret Moonlight, No disrespect intended here, but She has three freaks in her corner, and she's about a foot taller then everyone else in the division, it's not really fair. Noone else has a chance in hell of beating her. I don't hate her. Hell, I don't hate anybody in the back really. I come in to work each and every week, and this is the first time in weeks I've even had a match. Im tired of it. Im tired of certain people getting the spotlight, while the rest of us just sit back and watch from the bench." Izzy dropped the microphone.

"The following is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, already in the ring, from Detroit, Michigan...Izyriel Diamond!"

"Izyriel Diamond voicing her frustrations with management." "Izzy is quite outspoken, and even punched Kevin Ace in the mouth one time"

**_"Diary of Jane" plays_**

"And her opponent, from Los Angeles, California...Kat Brooks!"

Kat high fived a few fans on her way down, and slid in the ring. She got in the corner, and the bell rang. Kat locked up with Diamond, and floored her with a hip toss. Kat lifted her back up, and Izzy shoved her off, into the turnbuckle. Izzy ran and kneed her in the face. Izzy did a little taunt to the crowd. She stands Kat up, and maneuvers her into a killswitch position. Izzy kicks her leg up, and lands in a split, bring Kat's face into her shoulder.

"And Diamond with the Heaven's fury!"

Izzy slides into the cover. "1...2...3"

"Here is your winner, Izyriel Diamond!"

Samantha raises Izzy's arm in victory.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Backstage<strong>_

An Interviewer stands in the interview area, and says "Please welcome my guest at this time, Blake Roberts"

Blake comes into focus, and the interviewer says "Blake, earlier tonight, Miles Snow placed you in a match against Jakob Moonlight. What is your thoughts going in to this match?"

Blake smiled, and looked at him, then said "Well, I know what Snow is doing, He's trying to drive a wedge between me and Jakob, knowing that if Im focused on him, I wont bother him. But see the flaw in that plan is, Im even with Jakob. He hit me with his finisher, so He ate mine earlier. That's all he did. Meanwhile, Snow stands between me and a guy who, not only cost me the XWF championship, but the Devil's due match too! I don't care if Jakob wants to be friends with me after tonight. Hell I didn't care to begin with. I don't care who's ass I have to kick to get my hands on Doomsday. Whether it be Jakob Moonlight, Levitakus or Miles Snow. I don't care anymore, and nothing short of a nuclear blast can keep me down."

He smiled, and walked off.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Hero" plays<em>**

"The following contest is a tag team match, scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, accompanied by Jennifer, from New York City...Hunter Blakesfield!"

Hunter stands on the stage, as **_"Slow Chemical" plays_**

"and his partner, from the mental asylum...Psychopath!"

The two go down to the ring, and Blakesfield, wary of the monster, stood far from him

**_"Halo" plays_**

"and their opponents, first, from Seattle, Washington, He is the winner of the Devil's due...Mason Stone!"

**_"Meat on the Table V2" plays (It's really been his theme this whole time, just FYI)_**

"and his partner, from the Battlefield...Titan!"

"Titan is undefeated, excluding his loss in the Devil's due match. He seems unstoppable, but if there is one man who can conquer Titan, it's Psychopath"

The two head down to the ring, and Titan starts off against Blakesfield, as the bell rings. Blakesfield lock up with Titan, and is pushed back. He looks up, and Titan shoots him a smile.

"Titan is looking at Blakesfield like he's his next meal."

Blakesfield tags in Psychopath, and the Big man goes after Titan immediately, delivering stiff haymakers to him. He stuns the big man, and runs to the ropes to attempt a big boot, only for Titan to reverse it into a spinebuster.

He gets in the corner, and lets out a war cry, setting up the 'War hammer' clothesline. He runs at Psychopath,and as he does Stone tags himself in. Psycho is hit with the clothesline, and then 'Breaking the light' (Codebreaker) from Mason Stone. Blakesfield slips off the apron, as Stone pins Psychopath.

"1...2...3"

He stands, and as he and Titan begin celebrating, Blakesfield hits Titan from behind with the Devil's due briefcase. Hunter then hits Stone with the briefcase, as Stone turns around. He gestures to Psychopath, who lifts Titan by the throat. Blakesfield puts the briefcase on the mat, and Psychopath chokeslams Titan on it.

Blakesfield stands victoriously, when suddenly Psychopath grabs him by the throat. Blakesfield looks at him wide-eyed, pleading for him not to. Jennifer gets in, and Psycho drops him. He grabs her by the throat, and Blakesfield hits him with briefcase, from behind. Hunter and Jennifer quickly get out of the ring, and flee through the crowd.

Psychopath gets up, dazed, and angry. He sees Stone trying to stand. He lifts Stone up and chokeslams him.

He walks out of the ring, up the ramp as **_"Slow Chemical" plays_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Crazy Train" plays<em>**

"The following is scheduled for one fall, and is for the XWF tag team championships! Introducing first, the challengers...Dean and Wolf Emblem!"

"The Emblem brothers looks to win the tag team championships from their Blood Knight Brethren, The Violent Kings."

Dean and Wolf head down to the ring.

_**"Stone" plays**_

"and their opponents, they are the XWF Tag team champions, Nathan Stone, and Lance Ofoia...The Violent Kings!"

"The tag champs pulled off an upset victory over the twisted disciples of Levitakus, Genesis and Moses."

Ofoia starts off against Dean, before the bell, the two shake hands, as a show of respect for each other.

Ofoia locks up with Dean, quickly overpowering him. He tosses Dean into the corner, and splashes him. Lance tosses Dean down, and kicks him in the gut, sitting him up. He tags in Nathan who knees Dean in the face. He goes into the cover

"1...2.." Dean kicks out, and Nathan elbows him in the face. He whips Dean to the ropes, and Dean rebounds with a clothesline to Nathan. He tags in Wolf, who comes in, clotheslining both Lance and Nathan, or as he calls it, 'The Blue Blood Sword'. It sends Lance off the apron, and he pins Stone.

"Jesus Christ! He nearly took their heads off!"

"1...2.." Stone kicks out. Wolf, frustrated, picks him up, and body slams him. He tags in Dean, and lifts Nathan into a spinebuster position. Dean hits Nathan with a European uppercut and Wolf chains it into a spine buster.

Dean picks him up, taking him over to the corner. Dean goes on the top turnbuckle, and tucks Nathan's head under his arm, for a tornado DDT. Nathan punches him, and reverses it into a superplex.

"What a suplex, and both men are down!"

Nathan crawls to his partner, and Dean to his. They both get a tag at the same time, and Wolf tries to clothesline Lance off the tag. Lance ducks underneath, and runs to the ropes, landing a Violent Punch (superman punch) off the rebound.

Wolf gets back up, and runs at Lance, only to be speared.

Lance pins Wolf.

"1...2...3"

"Here are your winners, and still XWF tag team champions, Lance Ofoia and Nathan Stone...The Violent Kings!"

Lance helps Wolf up, and Dean comes in. The two teams shake hands, and The emblems leave as the Violent Kings celebrate.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Circus for a Psycho" plays<em>**

"The following is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Detroit, Michigan...Blake Roberts!"

Blake walks down through the crowd, He hops the barricade, and gets in the ring. He leans on the ropes, and yells out into the crowd.

Lightning sounds through the arena, followed by _**"Willow's Way"**_

Jakob comes out, and does a cut-throat motion. "And his opponent, from Limbo...Jakob Moonlight!"

He goes down to the ring in complete darkness, and when he gets to the ring, He raises his hands and the lights come back on. He climbs the turnbuckle, does a cross motion, and sits at the bottom of it, legs crossed.

The bell rings, and Jakob goes after Blake, hammering him with punches. Blake slips out of the ring, and Jakob dives out on him. Blake elbows him in the face in mid air, causing him to crash into the barricade. Blake grabs him and throws him into the steps at ringside.

Blake lifts the apron, and begins taking out weapons. He takes out a table, then a few chairs, and finally a kendo stick. He tosses the chairs in the ring, and, wielding the kendo stick, hits Jakob across the back with it. Blake throws Jakob over the stairs, and pulls him over them, then plants Moonlight with a hangman's DDT on the arena floor.

Blake removes one on the stairs, and places Jakob's head on it. He backs up and runs, jumps for the 'Blakeout' curb stomp, only for Jakob to spring up for the twisted and evil, bringing Blake down on the stairs.

Jakob slides into the cover "1...2.." Blake gets the shoulder up.

Jakob rolls Blake into the ring, and grabs one of the many chairs strewn about the ring. He hits 'The Apex predator' across the back with it, then opens the chair as if he was gonna sit in it. He lifts Blake up, and does a reverse STO, sending Blake face first into the chair, busting Blake's nose and mouth open.

Jakob sits up, and smiles. He grabs Blake again and whips him to the ropes, and hits him backward when he rebounds. Blake goes into the ropes, almost is tangled in the ropes, and rebounds out with a clothesline (Ala Dean Ambrose)

Jakob starts to stand, and Blake, seeing his opportunity, runs towards him, and lands the Blakeout.

He goes into the pin

"1...2.." Jakob kicks out.

Blake, frustrated, throws him out of the ring. He sets up the table he had gotten out, then put Jakob on it. Blake gets on the apron, and dives off of it, sending them through the table, as he elbow dropped Jakob.

Blake sits on the floor, near Jakob, and wipes some of the blood off of his mouth, and Jakob sits up, shooting Blake a wicked smile. Jakob stands, grabbing Blake by the throat. Blake kicks him in the gut, and Jakob responds with a stiff uppercut.

He tosses Blake in to the apron, then gets on it, bringing Blake up with him. He lifts Blake in a back suplex, then drops Blake back-first on the apron. Blake just lays on the ground, laughing a little, almost mocking Jakob.

Jakob picks Blake up, and attempts to ram him into the ring post, only for Blake to reverse, sending Jakob into the post head-first, busting him open. Blake grabs Jakob by the head, and lands the 'Apex Driver' (Headlock Driver) on the outside. Blake pins Moonlight.

"1...2.." Jakob gets the shoulder up again, and Blake just sits up, shocked that Jakob was so resilient.

Blake grabs the Kendo stick again, and placed it around Jakob's throat. He pulled back, choking Jakob with the weapon. Jakob managed to slip out, and before Blake could react, tossed him into the barricade. Jakob proceeded to spear Blake through the barricade. He went into the cover "1...2" Blake kicked out, and Jakob sat up, now stunned himself.

He rolled Blake in the ring, and using his strength, lifted Blake on his shoulders, for a tombstone. Blake slipped off his shoulder, down his back. He spun him around, and hit what could best be called a Rock bottom on Jakob, then locked in the 'Blake Constrictor' (Anaconda Vice)

Blake pulled back, and Jakob managed to kick him in the back of the head, breaking the submission. By now, the crowd was chanting "This is Awesome" and the two just sat in opposite corners of the ring, pondering what to do next.

**_"Somebody's gonna get it" by Three Six Mafia began to play (Mark Henry's theme just FYI)_**

Doomsday, Levitakus, Genesis and Moses came down the ramp. Doomsday and Moses went to one side, and Levitakus and Genesis to the other. Blake and Jakob moved to the middle of the ring, looked at each other, and nodded. They ran in opposite directions, rebounded off the ropes and dived out on to them. Blake went after Doomsday, hitting him with punches. Doomsday ran off into the crowd, Blake in pursuit of him. Moses went after them, presumably on Levitakus' orders.

Jakob meanwhile, fought of Genesis and Levitakus. He was soon overwhelmed, and retreated to the ring, as the two stood on the apron. Levitakus shot him an evil smile, as Jakob grabbed a chair from earlier.

**_"Sound of Madness" played_**

Ethan Saint came out, wearing a black tanktop, black jeans, and black and white converses. He had a kendo stick in hand, and Levitakus and Genesis stood down, leaving through the crowd, after Doomsday, Blake, and Moses.

Jakob looked at Saint, who dropped the kendo stick. He extended his hand to Jakob. Jakob shook his hand, only for Saint to pull him in, bending him backwards over his knee. Saint kissed his forehead, and then planted him face first into the mat. (Yes, That was a Sister Abigail)

He dropped to his knees, looked up and laughed. A Mad cackle, as the show came to an end.

* * *

><p><strong>And Done!<strong>

**So I don't have any plans for next episode, so nothing down here. A few notes though**

**After thinking it over, instead of a second show, any characters that have not debuted yet/ I've been given permission to use in the second show will instead be featured in the Sequel to XWF (There will be one ;) )**

**Doomsday's new theme is Somebody's gonna get it. Mark Henry's Theme.**

**Highway to Hell is after the Next Episode!**

**Also Special thanks to Magmon1000 (Creator of TDM,Margaret,GBJR, Ninetails, and Jakob) for writing Jakob's promo towards Blake! **


	30. Episode 20: Everyone is a Sinner

**_Episode 20: Everyone is a Sinner_**

**_"Broken Glass" plays_**

Miles Snow came down, alone, to loud boos. He grabbed a mic and said "Welcome to XWF! I would like to say, Jakob Moonlight and Blake put on a hell of a show last week! So I've decided that, since he's contractually obligated to a rematch for the XWF title, Blake Roberts will face Doomsday for the XWF title at Highway to Hell!" The crowd cheered at the news.

He went to speak again when strange music began playing.

**_"Painkiller" by Three Days Grace plays_**

Ethan Saint walked on the stage, wearing a black tank top underneath a leather vest, which looked as though it had been stitched together. He wore a black fedora (Think Bray Wyatt) and black jeans with Black combat boots.

He had black bags under his eyes, and wore a twisted smile.

He got in the ring, and looked at Snow, messy black hair in front of Ethan's eyes. Saint suddenly grabbed Snow, bending him over his knee backwards, like he did to Moonlight, and just like he did Jakob, plants Snow's face in the mat. (Again, Sister Abigail)

He laughed madly, and grabbed the Microphone. "Im here..." He said, and started laughing again "and Look Daddy, I've got my wings back! Ethan Saint is Dead. I am reborn as Sin!" He leaned down to Snow, and said quietly into the mic "and You Mr. Snow are one of the biggest sinners of them all." He laughed again. "But I've got bigger fish to fry" He stood, and grabbed his hat off the mat, as it had fallen off when He delivered the move to Snow.

"Also, that little move I just took out Miles, I call it 'Temptation's Kiss'. Like it? Im not gonna feed you lies about Salvation or some shit. I don't believe in religion. Too many rules. I don't like rules. I believe the only sensible way to live in this world is without Rules." He threw down the mic and left the ring, as **_"Painkiller" played_**

* * *

><p>"Well, It appears Ethan Saint, or Sin as he wants to be called, has his sights on Miles' Snow. Well, after Last weeks' Events, It was announced that Jakob Moonlight will face Levitakus in the first ever 'Hell's Pit' match."<p>

"Basically, The ring will be surrounded by everything but the kitchen sink, and can be won only by Pinfall."

**_"This Fire Burns" plays_**

"The following is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Atlanta Georgia, He is the Xtreme Television Champion...Alex Star!"

"Star takes on the debuting Jason Michaels in our opening match."

Star gets in the ring, and raises the title over his head.

_**"Back in Black" by AC/DC plays**_

"And his opponent, from Sidney, Australia...Jason Michaels!"

"Well here's what we know on Jason Michaels. He's a schizophrenic from Sydney, Australia. He also loves a good fight, and was involved in underground fight clubs"

"He'll fit right in here in the XWF"

Michaels gets in the ring, and the bell rings. Jason goes after Star, trapping him in the corner, delivering hammering blows to Star. He whips Star to the corner opposite the corner they were just in. He runs and splashes him. Jason grins wickedly, and when Star stands, He does a little spin, attempting a discus clothesline, only for Star to hit him with the 'Star Stunned' super kick.

He pins Jason. "1...2.." Jason out.

Star goes up on the top rope. He jumps, and does a flip like a shooting star press, only to eat an elbow from Jason. He picks him up, and tucks Star's head between his legs.

He lifts him into a powerbomb, and Plants him into the mat.

"1...2...3"

Jason stands, and smiles at Star. He puts Star on his shoulders and plants him with a fireman's carry slam (Better known as Wasteland)

* * *

><p>"A Dominate Display by Jason Michaels. Well, after his actions earlier, it has been announced that Ethan Saint, or as he prefers to be called, Sin will face Jericho Horizon. and that is now."<p>

_**"21st century schizoid man" plays**_

"The following is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Parts Unknown...Jericho Horizon!"

Psycho gets in the ring, ready to punish his opponent.

**_"Painkiller" plays_**

"and His opponent, from Pembroke, North Carolina...Sin!"

"I guess his name is Sin."

Sin walks out, wearing a smile, not appearing intimidated by man before him. He gets in the ring, and the bell rings. Horizon goes after Sin, but Sin moves out of the ring. Jericho goes out of the ring, after him, and runs at him for a clothesline. The much quicker Sin dodged it, sending his opponent crashing into the steps. Sin smiled, grabbing a chair from beneath the ring. He hit Jericho across the back with it. He did it again, and again. He beat Jericho with the chair some more and picked him up, rolling him in the ring.

He picked Horizon up, and whipped him into the corner, then ran across the ring, and splashed him. He took his unconscious opponent out of the corner, and 'danced' with him, a waltz of sorts. He bent his opponent over his knee, kissed his forehead, and planted him with the 'Temptation's kiss'

He pinned Jericho.

"1...2...3"

"Here is your winner...SIN!"

Sin laughed maniacally. He grabbed a microphone.

"A Dark age is coming, and Im gonna lead it in. Everyone is a sinner, and Noone is safe. This company deserves a better class of Monster. and Im gonna give it to them." He threw down the mic, and got out of the ring.

* * *

><p><strong>Short I know, But I didn't have many ideas for this episode. Just FYI, Sin Is based on Bray Wyatt and Heath Ledger's version of the Joker.<strong> **Next is Highway to Hell! Matches on the card so far are;**

**Hunter Blakesfield v. Mason Stone (TLC) with Devil's due contract on the line.**

**Psychopath v. Titan (Last Man Standing)**

**Blake v. Doomsday (XWF championship)**

**Justin Saulter v. Alex Star (Xtreme Television Title)**

**Jakob Moonlight v. Levitakus w/ Genesis, Moses, and Margaret (Hell's pit match)**

**See ya then!**


	31. XWF Highway to Hell

**_XWF: Highway to Hell_**

**_"Meat on the Table V2" plays_**

"The following is a Last Man Standing match. Introducing first, from the Battlefield...Titan!"

"This is a collision that will happen tonight. Titan will face the monstrous Psychopath in a last man standing match."

Titan gets in the ring, wearing a grin, ready for the fight that was coming.

A man, in an all black suit, with a blood red tie, comes on the stage, he has dark brown, almost black, slicked back hair, and a devilish smile. "Ladies and Gentlemen..." He says into a mic. "My name is Judas Temple, and I have been assigned to cure the man you call 'Psychopath'. Therefore, I shall be in his corner for all his fights from now on, and Furthermore, He will let out his aggression through violence on his opponents."

**_"Down in the Catacombs" by Dale Oliver played_**

"And his opponent, accompanied by Judas Temple, From the Mental Asylum...PSYCHOPATH!" The monster came down the ramp, Temple close behind, and got in the ring, not waiting for the bell, attacking Titan after flooring him with a clothesline. The bell is rung, and Psychopath tosses Titan out of the ring. He grabs Titan by the shoulders, and tosses him into the barricade, back first. Titan stands, hurt already. Psychopath goes to hit Titan, and He catches his fist. Titan kicks him in the gut, and rams and forces him into the ring post. Psychopath staggered, using the barricade to lean on, and seizing the opportunity, Titan tackled him, sending them both through the barricade.

Titan struggled to stand, and Psychopath didn't move. the referee began to count. "1...2...3...4" Psychopath began to stir, and stood before a count of 6. Titan grabbed a chair from beneath the ring, and hit the monster with the weapon. Psychopath seemed unfazed by it, only enraged. He hit Titan with a stiff upper cut before running Titan face first into the ring post, busting him open.

Pulling him by his hair, Psychopath drug Titan to the announce table, and grabbed his opponent by the throat, preparing for a chokeslam. Titan grabbed his hand, pulling it off, and Hoisted Psycho on his shoulders. He threw Psycho's legs off of his shoulders, in front of him, and fell back (F5 basically) sending them both through the table, Psychopath face- first.

Titan stood, albeit a little weakly, and grabbed a near by monitor. He stuck Psychopath with it, as the monster attempted to stand. He repeated this action, multiple times. He grabbed Psychopath by the hair, and tucked his head under his arm. He lifted Psychopath into the air, for the wrath of Titan, only for Judas Temple to hit him across the back with a chair.

Titan ran at him, only for Psychopath to floor him. Psychopath then ripped the mat off the floor, exposing concrete, and chokeslammed Titan on the pavement. "1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10" Titan had lost to the monster, Ending his undefeated streak. Psychopath, not done, grabbed Titan, and under the coaxing of Judas, powerbombed him on the Concrete. Temple raised Psychopath's arm, as Medical personnel checked on Titan, and **_"Down in the Catacombs" played._**

* * *

><p>"What a match between Titan and Psychopath; Well, We've received word that Genesis was found knocked out back stage, attacked it appeared. Genesis will not be accompanying Levitakus tonight against Jakob Moonlight"<p>

The screen began to static, and turned to an image of Sin, holding a camera at arms length. "I have a message for the entire roster, more importantly Miles Snow" He turned the camera to a tied up man with duct tape over his mouth. "Meet Steve. Steve is a camera guy for the XWF, and a big supporter of Miles Snow" He turned the camera back on him. "Im not." He grinned into the camera, and brushed 'Steve's' hair with his hand. The man was crying, and bruised. "See This is how crazy Miles' Snow's plan for order has made things. So, Here's what gonna happen. Miles Snow has one month. ONE MONTH. To step down as General Manager. Every week he doesn't, More people will get hurt. Don't believe me? Well you're in for a shock" He grabbed two nearby Jumper cables, and pointed the camera at a car battery. He put one end of the cables on 'Steve's' arms, and connected the other end to the battery. Steve was electrocuted for a few seconds and Sin disconnected the cables. "See you in a month Miles" He dropped the camera, and walked off.

* * *

><p>"That was...disturbing"<p>

**_"Nightmare" played_**

"The following is scheduled for one fall, and is for the Xtreme Television championship!"

"introducing first, from Myrtle Beach, South Carolina...Justin Saulter!"

"Saulter earned an opportunity at the title by winning a fatal 4-way a few weeks back"

Saulter got in the ring, and **_"This Fire Burns" plays_**

"And his opponent, He is the Xtreme Television Champion, from Atlanta Georgia...Alex Star!"

Star runs down the ramp, slides in the ring, doing a back flip, then a front flip. He hands the title to the referee and the bell rings.

Star and Saulter lock up, and Saulter pushes Star into the corner. He knees Star in the gut, and whips him to the opposite corner, running after him, only for Star to run up the corner and flip over him. Saulter turns around to an enziguri from the champion. Star goes into the cover "1...2.." Saulter kicked out, and Star picked him up, and whipped him to the ropes. He attempts a clothesline, only for Saulter to duck, and rebound with a clothesline of his own. Saulter whips Star to the corner, and runs at him, only for Star to boot him in the face.

Star goes on the top rope, and hits a cross body on Saulter, for a near-fall of two. Saulter rolls out of the ring to catch his breath, and Star dives out on to him, only for Saulter to sidestep, sending him into the announce table.

"Star taking a nasty crash into the table"

Saulter grabbed a chair from beneath the ring, and cracked it across Star's back. He picked Star up and whipped him into the steps, sending him crashing into them. Saulter goes into the cover "1...2.." Star kicks out, and Saulter, frustrated, gets on the apron and climbs to the top rope. He waits for Star to stand, and dives on to him, for the Nightmare death dive, only to be met with the 'Star stunned' super kick.

Star goes into the cover "1...2...3"

"Here is your winner, and still Xtreme Television Champion...Alex Star!"

"Valiant effort by Saulter, but Star retains."

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Pain" plays<strong>_

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is a Hell's pit match, accompanied by Margaret Moonlight...introducing first from Your Darkest fears, Levitakus!"

Levitakus looked around, as if expecting Moses to be with him. He walked to the ring, and looked at the various weapons at ringside. He shot a twisted smile, and got in the ring.

Suddenly the screen started to static. Sin was on screen, and said "Is this thing on? I think the red light means it's on. Levitakus? Hi! My name is Sin, and I believe" He took a bag off the head of a tied down figure, revealing Moses underneath. "He's yours. Well, See He's kinda tied up at the moment." Sin laughed, and grabbed the camera, roughly. "He's been a bad boy. He needs to take his medicine." He suddenly turned and attacked Moses, pounding the big man with blows, and dropping the camera. He picked it back up "He's kinda busy, but I'll leave a message. K?" He laughed, and left the camera, the image pointed at Moses, with the word 'SINNER' spray painted in black paint across his chest.

Levitakus looked on, not fazed.

Lightning crashed throughout the arena, and **_"Willow's Way" played_**

"and his opponent, from Limbo...Jakob Moonlight!"

"Well Jakob has to be thinking about the fact that his own sister is in his opponent's corner tonight." "He's gotta be, Margaret is a factor, especially because Genesis and Moses have been taken out."

The lights are dim as Jakob makes his way to the ring, He gets on the steps and raises the lights. He climbs on the turnbuckle, and makes a cross motion. He gets in the ring, and Levitakus tries to ambush him, only Jakob to sidestep him as the bell rings. Levitakus ducks out of the ring, and Jakob goes after him. Levitakus turns and uppercuts Jakob. He grabs Jakob, and throws him into the steps, wearing a wicked smile. Levitakus grabs Jakob and runs him into a nearby trashcan. Levitakus yells at the crowd "IS THIS YOUR REAPER?!" wearing a twisted and wicked smile.

He grabbed the trashcan's lid, and smacked it across Jakob's head. He grabbed Jakob by the throat, only for Jakob to uppercut him. Jakob smashed Levitakus' face into the ring post. Jakob grabbed a nearby ladder, and drove it into Levitakus, end first. Levitakus retreats into the ring, and Jakob leans the ladder against the apron. He runs up it, springing off the ropes, and taking Levitakus down with a diving clothesline. Jakob goes back out of the ring, and grabs a chair. He raises it over his head, and slides in the ring. He draws it back, and hits Levitakus across the back, and then in the back of the head. Jakob tries to hit his ribs, only for Levitakus to catch the hair. He pulls it away from Jakob, and tosses it away. He punches Jakob a few times, and whipped Jakob onto the apron. Levitakus runs at Jakob, spearing him off the apron, and sending both of them through a table.

Levitakus sat up, cackling evilly. He used the apron to help himself up and grabbed Jakob, tossing him into the ladder, still leaning against the apron. Jakob had a few drops of blood dripping down his forehead, and Levitakus grabbed him, and ran Jakob back first into the ladder. He attempted to charge Jakob, but 'The Reaper' sidestepped, sending Levitakus into the ladder headfirst, busting him open.

Jakob grabbed a near-by chair, folding it up. He hit Levitakus across the forehead with it, further bloodying him. Jakob dropped it, and grabbed him by the head, planting his head into the chair with a DDT. He tried for a cover. "1...2.." Levitakus kicked out and Jakob sat up, frustrated. He pulled a table from beneath the ring, and set it up. He then pulled Levitakus on the apron, grabbed him by the head, and performed the 'Twisted and Evil' off the apron, through the table.

Both men lay motionless, until Levitakus sits up, mocking TDM. He laughed maniacally, and grabbed Jakob, tossing him back in the ring. Levitakus grabbed a bag from ringside then got back in the ring him. He dumped the contents on the mat, covering it in Broken glass and thumbtacks. He grabbed Jakob by the throat, and chokeslammed him on them. Levitakus stood over Jakob's broken body, laughing. He grabbed him by the throat again and threw him into the corner. He turned him around, and lifted Jakob on the turnbuckle. He lifted Jakob over his head, in position for the 'Crucifixion' powerbomb. He was about to throw Jakob on the tacks and glass when Margaret hit Levitakus in the back with her title. He dropped Jakob, and turned towards her. She cowered in the corner, as He walked towards her angrily.

Suddenly he was spun around, and Sin was there. He bent Levitakus over his knee, and drove him face first into the tacks and glass with 'Temptation's kiss', in the process slamming himself back first into the tacks and glass as well. He drug Jakob onto Levitakus, and left the ring. "1...2...3"

Margaret checked on her injured brother, while his music played. Sin was halfway up the ramp, when He stopped in his tracks. He turned around, and ran back to the ring. Margaret backed away, as Sin grabbed Jakob, bending him over his knee in preparation for 'Temptation's kiss'. He kissed Jakob's forehead, and drove his face into the mat. He turned and grinned at Margaret. He grabbed her, and repeated the action on Margaret. He laughed, as he left the ring. **_"Death March" by Motionless in White played,_** as Sin walked up the ramp, wearing a twisted, malicious smile, laughing a little.

* * *

><p>"The following contest is a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match, and is for the Devil's Due briefcase!" The briefcase was suspended above the ring, awaiting the two men who would fight for it.<p>

**_"Halo" played_**

"Introducing first, from Seattle, Washington, He is the holder of the Devil's due contract...Mason Stone!"

"Well Mason Stone has been subjected to attacks from Hunter Blakesfield as of late, over that very briefcase, that Blakesfield argues, He should have won"

Stone is suddenly attacked from behind by Blakesfield, who throws him into the ladder from Jakob and Levitakus' match. He quickly grabbed the ladder, sliding it in the ring. Stone got in the ring, and tackled Blakesfield, delivering stiff punches to his opponent. He tosses Blakesfield out of the ring, and then dives through the ropes on to him. He grabbed Blakesfield and threw him into the stairs. Stone quickly got back in the ring, and attempted to set up the ladder. He positioned it under the briefcase, and was about to climb when Blakesfield attacked him again, this time with a chair.

Hunter struck Stone across the back with the chair, once or twice, then tossed it down. He got in position for a DDT, only for Stone for to push him away, into the ropes. Stone does a drop toe hold, and sends Blakesfield face first to the ladder.

Stone grabbed the chair and hit him with it. He tossed Blakesfield out of the ring and climbed up the ladder. He had his fingertips on the case, when Blakesfield got back in, and powerbombed him off the ladder, to the outside. Hunter went out of the ring, and grabbed Mason. He drove Stone's face into the post, and then threw him into the barricade. He got out a table, and leaned it on the apron. He attempted to throw Stone into it, but Stone caught himself, and turned around, elbowing Blakesfield in the face.

He grabbed Hunter and drove him into the table, not breaking it, but hurting Blakesfield. (Im sorry, I suck at writing Ladder matches. Bare with me). Stone backed up, and speared him through the table. Both men laid there for a moment, and Stone clawed his way onto the apron, and into the ring. He climbed up the ladder, slowly, and appeared to have the briefcase within his grasp. Suddenly, Mike Storms got in the ring, and tipped over the ladder, sending Stone to the outside. Storms set up the ladder, and went outside. He helped Blakesfield into the ring, and up the ladder. Blakesfield unhooked the case, and raised it over his head, wearing a smug smile. Jennifer came down to the ring, and planted a kiss on her boyfriends cheek as he got off the Ladder. **_"Hero" played,_** as Storms raised Blakesfield's arm in victory. Storms went out of the ring, and grabbed Stone. He drug him into the ring, and threw him towards Blakesfield, who hit him with the briefcase.

"Mike Storms and Hunter Blakesfield appear to have formed an alliance." "You don't say."

* * *

><p>"Well up next, is a match that has been building since the creation of The Pack, as Blake Roberts takes on Doomsday for the XWF title."<p>

"This is gonna be good."

**_"Circus for a Psycho" plays_**

"The following is for the XWF Championship! Introducing first, from Detroit, Michigan...Blake Roberts!"

Blake came out, to loud cheers. His hair was frayed and messy, and he had a kendo stick in hand. He quickly made his way to the ring, and got on the top rope. He raised the kendo stick over his head, and hopped down, ready to fight.

**_"Somebody's gonna get it" plays_**

Doomsday comes out to loud boos. He raised his championship over his head.  
>"and His opponent, From Sin City, He is the XWF Champion...Doomsday!"<p>

Doomsday went down to the ring and raised the championship over his head again, and handed it to the ref.

The Bell rang and Blake went after Doomsday with the kendo stick, only for Doomsday to duck out of the ring. Blake went out after him, and Doomsday, seized the opportunity, and hit Blake with a stiff uppercut. Doomsday then did a German suplex, tossing Blake on the arena floor. He grinned maliciously, and lifted the apron, getting out a chair. He hit Blake across the back with it. He then did it again. He hit Blake's ribs with it and tossed it down. He grabbed 'The Apex Predator' and threw him into the barricade. Blake stood, as Doomsday tried to ram him through it, only to for Blake to sidestep, sending Doomsday into the barricade.

Blake stepped back, and clotheslined Doomsday over the barricade, sending them into the crowd. Doomsday go up, and attempted to get away from Blake, only for Blake to follow. Doomsday got through some doors, into the main arena lobby, as Blake attacked him from behind. Blake grabbed Doomsday, and ran him into a nearby hot dog cart. Doomsday stood, and pushed the cart into Blake, gaining the upperhand. A crowd began to gather as Doomsday grabbed Blake and tossed him into a nearby door, sending Blake through it, into a bar-room. Doomsday grabbed a pool stick, and hit Blake across the back with it. (Please note, that in all XWF Matches, it's Falls Count Anywhere). He grabbed a nearby beer bottle and hit it over Blake's head, breaking it, and bloodying Blake.

Blake suddenly punched Doomsday, and threw him into the pool table. Blake grabbed the pool stick hit him over the chest with it. Doomsday got off of the table, and, staggering, attempted to walk out of the door, only Blake to tackle him through it. Blake fought Doomsday back towards the arena doors, and they spilled through them. They fought their way back down to the ring, and Blake clotheslined Doomsday over the barricade again. Blake realized where he was, and went under the ring He brought out what appeared to be a spool of Barbed wire. He then pulled out some wire cutters. He cut off a piece of the barbed wire, and wrapped his fist in the material.

Blake grabbed Doomsday, who was still stunned, by the Hair and punched him in the face with the barbed wire wrapped fist. It cut Doomsday's forehead, and blood trickled out. Blake grabbed Doomsday and rammed him face first into the post. He gets on the apron, and attempts to clothesline Doomsday from the apron, only to be speared in mid-air. Doomsday pinned him

"1...2..." Blake kicked out, and Doomsday sat up, frustrated. He grabbed the kendo stick Blake had brought out, and choked Blake with it. He threw it down, and picked Blake up, and threw him into the apron. He grinned sadistically, and grabbed the barbed wire off of Blakes fist, and wrapped his own in. He waited for Blake to stand, and ran at him, jumping and connecting with 'Wrath' (Superman punch), sending His barbed wire wrapped fist into Blake's mouth. He lifted Blake into a powerbomb and powerbombed him onto the apron. He attemped another spear when Blake stood, but Blake sidestepped him, sending him into the steel steps. Blake backed up, and did the 'Blakeout' Curb stomp on Doomsday, who was hunched over the steps, sending him face first into the steps. Blake attempted a pinfall.

"1...2.." Doomsday kicked out, and Blake grabbed his arm, and locked in the Blake constrictor (anaconda vice). Doomsday cried out in agony, and powered out of it, releasing Blake's grip. Both men were bloody and battered by this point, and Blake attempted the 'Blake out' again, only for Doomsday to spear him. Doomsday pinned him.

"1...2...3" Doomsday sat up, bloody, and beaten. The referee raised his arm, and handed him the title. **_"Somebody's gonna get it" played_**, and as medical personnel checked on Blake, Doomsday walked up the ramp, and raised the title triumphantly, wearing a bloody smile.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Finally done with Highway to Hell! Im sorry it took so long. I dont have any plans for the next episode, except for a few matches. See you next time people! Please review!<em>**


	32. Episode 21: A Man of His word

The show starts with Miles Snow, Levitakus, Genesis, Moses, and Doomsday in the ring. Snow, mic in hand, says "Highway to hell was a great show wasnt it? Hell of a show. No pun intended. However, due to some people's actions" He paused "...I will be punishing them for interfering in matches. Tonight, Margaret Moonlight will face Izyriel Diamond, Kat Brooks, and A Mystery opponent in a gauntlet match. As for Ethan Saint, or if you prefer, Sin, He will be in action tonight, but only if he can pass a psychological evaluation from a psychologist we hired for the task." Levitakus lifted a mic to his mouth "As for Jakob Moonlight, He will be facing Doomsday tonight in our main event." He smiled sinisterly, when Sin's image, holding a camera, appeared on the titantron. "Miles, Buddy! Remember when I told you I'd hurt someone if you didn't step down? Well tick tock, tick tock."

Sin laughed, and looked around "Well Steve isnt here. I'll find someone, dont worry. As for the 'Psychological evaluation'. Five minutes ago, I was gonna brutally attack everyone in the room and watch cartoons, but since you insist, I'll see your doctor. But I'm a man of my word, so You have approximately one hour to step down, or I'll hurt someone else, like poor Steve. By the way, Steve, I need that Car battery I used to electrocute you. It's my spare for my car. Anyhow, Bye Miles, See you later" He laughed madly, and the screen cut to Static.

Miles Snow and his associates simply left the ring.

* * *

><p>"Well that was interesting."<p>

**_"Hero" played_**

Hunter Blakesfield, with Mike Storms and Jennifer by his side, came down to the ring with the Devil's due briefcase in hand. He grabbed a mic. "Well well well. Look's like everything is finally right now. But Hey, Im a nice guy, so I have an offer. If stone can beat me and Mike here, in a tag team match, provided he has a partner, I'll give him another shot at the case." He laughed, and _**"Halo" played**_**_  
><em>**

Stone came down to ring, and Blakesfield said as he entered the ring "Well, I guess you accept, but where's your partner?" He said, rather arrogantly. Stone snatched the Mic away. "I have one, and believe me. He's been waiting to get his hands on you." He smiled, and before Blakesfield could respond_** "Circus for a Psycho" played**_

Blake Roberts came out, wearing an unhinged smile. His ribs were taped up and he had stitches in his forehead. He came down to the ring, and grabbed the microphone. "Hey Hunter, Buddy, remember me? You beat me for the XWF title?" His smile dropped, and Hunter gestured for Mike to stay in the ring as Blakesfield got on the apron. The Bell rings and Storms and Blake lock up. Storms whips Blake to the ropes, only for Blake to reverse, sending him to the ropes instead. Blake drops underneath and dropkicks him when he rebounds again. Blake did a little taunting to the crowd, and tagged in Stone.

Stone kicked Storms in the gut, and ran to the ropes, and rebounded, only to be knocked down with a big boot. Storms grabbed him by the arm, and pulled him to the corner, and tagged in Blakesfield. Blakesfield got in and with Storms holding him, kicked Stone in the ribs. He wore Mason down with a headlock, and then lifted him into a powerbomb into the corner. He laughs and smacks Stones head. He turns to Blake and smiled, then ran to the ropes, and planted Stone with Blake's 'Blakeout' Curb stomp.

He pinned him "1...2.." Stone got the shoulder up, and Blakesfield frowned, and went to the top rope. Stone sprung up, and hit him, causing him to lose his balance. Stone climbed up on the turnbuckle and landed a superplex. Blake was getting frantic on the apron, as Blakesfield and Stone crawled to their corners. They both got tags at the same time, and Blake came in, flooring Storms with a clothesline.

He yelled towards Blakesfield "THIS IS HOW IT'S DONE" And runs towards Storms, and plants his head with the 'Blakeout'. He grabbed Storms by the head and planted his head in the mat a second time with the 'Apex Driver' headlock driver. He tagged in Stone, who climbed on the top rope, and landed a frog splash onto Storms. Blakesfield gets back in, but Blake clotheslines him over the ropes. Blake runs to the rope and dives out on Hunter. Stone goes into the cover on Storms

"1...2...3"

Blake gets back in the ring as the referee raises Stone and Blake's arms.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Backstage<em>**

Sin sat on a couch and a man walked in "Mr Saint i presume?" The doctor said "It's Sin" Sin hissed. "Okay, Sin. To begin, Im going to have you look at some ink blotches. Tell me what comes to mind" He held up a paper.

"A puppy i had as a child" He held up another. "That's a...hmm...A dead elephant." He held up a third one "That's your dead wife" "How did know that my wife is..." "I know alot of things doc."

The doctor shrugged it off and said "Let's try another kind of therapy."

* * *

><p><strong><em>"This Fire Burns" plays<em>**

"The Following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, From Atlanta, Georgia, He is the Xtreme Television Champion...Alex Star!"

Star ran down to the ring, slapping fans hands as he went, He hopped on the top rope, and raised the title high.

He hopped down, and waited for his opponent.

**_"Crazy Train" plays_**

"and his opponent, from London, England, accompanied by Wolf...Dean Emblem!"

Dean walked down to the ring, and slid in. He got in the corner, and the bell rang.

The two locked up, and Dean got the upper hand, whipping Star to the ropes. Star rebounded, and ducked underneath a clothesline, catching him with a neck breaker. Star attempted a quick cover, only for him to kick out at 1.

Emblem quickly stood, and backed away, sizing up Star. They locked up again, and Emblem delivered a stiff elbow to his gut, and then his back. He threw Star to the rope, and as Alex rebounded, caught him with a European uppercut. He went into the cover

"1..2." Star got the shoulder up, and Emblem attempted an ankle lock, but Star countered, kicking him in the face, and rolling out the ring.

Emblem ran to the ropes and dived out off the rebound, catching Star with a tornado DDT on the outside.

Dean grabbed his opponent, and threw him into the ring steps. He pulled up the apron, and grabbed a chair. He hit Star across the ankle with the weapon, and He yelped in pain. He attempted the Ankle lock again, but Star just barely slipped away.

Star got on his feet, limping a bit, and superkicked Dean as he ran at him. Star went into the pin

"1..2.." Dean kicked out, and Star pulled his hair in a bit of frustration. He rolled Dean back in the ring and got on the top rope. He looked around and stood. He pointed in the air and jumped off into a shooting star press chained into a five star frog splash, hitting the falling star. He went into the cover

"1...2...3"

Star stood to celebrate, when Justin Saulter attacked him with his sledgehammer. Saulter held the title over his head, wearing a smile.

* * *

><p>The Screen cut to static, and Sin appeared on screen, in the therapists office. It was wrecked, with 'SIN' spray painted on the walls and the therapist was tied in the chair, bruised, gagged, and crying.<p>

"Hey kiddos, My little therapy session is over, and Doc here" He patted the frightened man on the cheek "has cleared me to compete tonight. However, Im a man of my word. and Since our beloved GM Has not stepped down" He started whistling, and suddenly turned and attacked the man. He pushed the chair over on the ground, and kicked him in the head, all while laughing madly. He picked up the camera "Well, that was fun. Ill be back next week doc! Bye!" He dropped the camera and left.

The screen cut off.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Phillistine" plays<em>**

"The following contest is a gauntlet match. Introducing first, From Limbo, She is the Xtreme Women's Champion...Margaret Moonlight!"

Margaret came down to the ring, and was attacked from behind by her first opponent, Izzy. The Bell rang, and Izzy hit her much larger opponent with stiff blows to her torso, but Margaret soon got the upper hand, running Izzy into the apron.

She picked Izzy up by the throat and rolled her in the ring, going for a quick cover after doing so.

"1..2." Izzy kicked out, and Margaret got on the top rope, and hit the Tomb splash.

She attempted a pin "1...2...3"

Kat Brooks came out, and Margaret attempts a clothesline, Brooks ducks underneath, and rebounds with an elbow. She locks in a headlock only for Margaret to flip her over her shoulders, and land a kick. Kat rolled out the ring, and Margaret goes after her. Margaret runs at Kat, only for Kat to sidestep, sending her into the ring post. Kat hits a neck breaker and goes into the ring and gets on the top rope. She attempts the Cherokee rose to the outside, only to be speared in Mid-air.

Margaret goes into the cover "1...2...3"

Margaret gets back into the ring, a bit dazed.

**_"Down in the Catacombs" plays_**

"Oh my god." "You've got to be kidding me"

Psychopath comes out, with Judas Temple at his side. The Monster stalked to the ring, and got in. Margaret cowered in the corner, but Psycho grabbed her by the throat.

The Lights suddenly go out, and then come back on. Margaret's outside the ring, and Psychopath is looking in the eyes of an unknown man, nearly as big as he is. He has a black military esque buzz cut, Blood red eyes, and a fierce snarl. Psychopath, unfazed, hits him, barely moving him. The Man clotheslines Psychopath, and picks him up on his shoulders, then spins him out in an F-5.

"Holy Shit! This guys huge! and He just demolished Psychopath!"

Jakob appeared on the titantron "Ladies and Gentleman, I'd like you to meet...Krieg Ryden." Margaret pinned Psychopath as the monstrous Ryden loomed over her.

"1..2..3"

The two left the ring, with _**"Next Big Thing" Cover by Adam Massacre playing**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Death March" plays<strong>_

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, From Pembroke, North Carolina...Sin!"

"Well Ethan Saint is becoming a major thorn in Miles Snow's side, ever since his 'rebirth' as Sin" "Well, Ethan Saint or Sin, This guy isn't playing with a full deck."

Sin got on the top rope, wearing an insane smile, He laughed madly, and hopped down.

_**"Back in Black" plays**_

"and his opponent, from Sydney, Australia...'Maniac' Jason Michaels!"

Jason walked down the aisle and got in the ring. The bell rang and the two locked up. Jason got the upper hand quickly, and whipped Sin to the ropes then floored him with a clothesline. Jason then grabbed Sin's head and punched him in the face several times, bloodying Sin's mouth. Sin began to laugh as He rolled out the ring.

Jason followed, only for Sin to quickly run him head First into the ring post. Sin then grabbed Jason, and tossed him over the barricade. Sin laughed wickedly, and got on top of the barricade. He dived into the crowd, landing an elbow drop. Sin started laughing a bit, but Jason clotheslined him back over the guardrail. Jason then grabbed him, and ran him back first into the apron. As Sin bounced off the apron, Jason landed an elbow to the face ala Wade Barrett, and attempted a pin.

"1...2.." Sin kicked out.

Jason sat up frustrated. He lifted up the ring apron, and pulled out a chair, and then tossed it in the ring. He rolled Sin in the ring, and got back in himself. Sin then sprang up and kicked him in the side of the head. Sin laughed and laid beside his opponent, cradling his head in his lap. Sin then slammed Jason's head to the mat. He smiled, and grabbed the chair. He wedged it in the corner, between two turnbuckles.

He grabbed Jason and drove him head first into the chair. He then ran into the corner on Michaels, hitting a big splash. He started laughing and started 'dancing' a waltz with Jason's stunned body. He bent him over his knee suddenly, kissed his forehead, and planted his face in the mat.

Sin pinned him "1...2...3"

"Here is your winner...Sin!"

Sin laughed madly, and laid in the ring, looking at his unconscious opponent. He feigned a frown, and within a few seconds his twisted grin returned. He got out of the ring, and walked up the ramp, then stopped. He went back down, lifted up the apron, and pulled out a bag. He got back in, and dumped the contents of the bag on the mat. Broken glass and Thumbtacks. He lifted Jason again, and drove him face first into the sharp objects with 'Temptation's kiss' Sin laughed again, as a small giggle turned to mad laughter. He left the ring.

"Well...That was disturbing."

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Somebody's gonna get it" played<em>**

"The Following is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, From Sin City, He is the XWF Champion...Doomsday!"

The arrogant champion walked out, and raised his title high. He wore a cocky grin as he walked down the ramp. He got in the ring and raised the title.

**_Lightning then "Willows Way" played_**

"and his opponent, from Limbo...Jakob Moonlight!"

Jakob walks down the ramp, with the lights dim, He gets on the steps, raises his hands, and the lights brighten. Jakob gets in the ring, and the Bell rings. Doomsday immediately ducks out of the ring, only for Jakob to dive out on him. Doomsday, however, catches him and drives him into the ringpost

Doomsday tries for a pin, but Jakob kicks out at 1. Jakob is lifted by Doomsday in a powerbomb position, but Jakob manages to slip over his shoulders into a roll up and Doomsday immediately kicks out. Jakob attempts a super kick, but Doomsday catches his foot, spins him around and floors him with a stiff clothesline. Doomsday smiles arrogantly at the crowd, and rolls Jakob in the ring.

Doomsday gets in the corner, looking to put Jakob away early. He charges Jakob when he stands, for a spear, only for Jakob to side step, and lift him in a german suplex. Jakobs whips Doomsday to the ropes, and attempts a clothesline. Doomsday ducks under and lands a spear off the rebound. He attempts a pin.

"1...2.." Jakob kicks out. Doomsday looks to set up another spear when he's suddenly distracted by a mad laugh. Sin's laugh.

He looks around, and Jakob very quickly rolls him up

"1...2...3"

The lights go out and Sin appears in the ring, still wearing the same psychotic grin.

Sin has the XWF title in his hands, and Jakob and Doomsday stare at him. He looks at them both, and suddenly hits Doomsday with the title. He grabs Doomsday, bending him over his knee. He kisses his forehead and delivers "Temptation's Kiss" He looks at Jakob afterwards, and just shoots him a smile, then leaves the ring, taking the XWF title with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! Sorry for the LONG wait. I've been really busy and unable to write. Also, sorry all these matches are so short. I need to get back into the flow of things. So Yeah. XWF is back but I have NO idea when the next chapter will be. So until next time!<strong>


	33. Episode 22: The Monster's Fury

**_"Death March" plays_**

Sin walked out with the XWF title over his shoulder. He laughed madly, and walked down to the ring, grabbing a mic before stepping in.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, The Champ is here!...He's just not me" He held the title and looked at it. "I don't see what the big deal is. Nothing special about this." He threw it to the ground, and said "I know! I'll make it look all nice and pretty!" He skipped (Yes you read that correctly) out of the ring, reached underneath and pulled out a gas can. He hit the side of it, and got back in, then poured it on the title.

"This should really fire the show up" He said, and laughed at his own bad joke. He pulled out a lighter and was about to light the title on fire, when Doomsday's music hit.

He turned to the stage and leaned on the ropes, giving a goofy smile as Doomsday walked down the ramp, angrily.

"SIN!" Doomsday said, as Sin backed away into a corner. Doomsday got in the ring, and grabbed the gasoline soaked title. "What the hell do you think you were about to do? This is my title, understand me? MINE." Doomsday moved closer, and shoved Sin with his finger, "and You keep your filthy hands off of it you freak."

"Excuse me? What did you call me?" Sin said, his smile twitching.

"Are you deaf? You're a freak!" Just then Sin hit him with an uppercut, and pounced. He hit Doomsday with stiff punches, and Doomsday pushed him off, then ran at him.

The lights suddenly went out. They came back on, and Doomsday was gone, as was the title. Levitakus, and his minions had surrounded the ring. Sin sat in the middle, cross-legged, looking a little confused, but more amused than anything. The three got on the apron, and then stormed the ring. They attacked Sin with clubbing blows, and then Levitakus' psychotic disciples held Sin up, as Levitakus laughed madly. He signaled for them to lift him into a triple powerbomb position.

**_"The Next Big Thing" by Adam Massacre plays._**

Jakob and Krieg ran down to the ring, and attacked Genesis and Moses. Krieg clotheslined both over the top rope, and Levitakus backed out of the ring, wearing a snarl. He gestured to Genesis and Moses, and the three began walking up the ramp. Sin grabbed a mic

"Where ya goin'? THE PARTY'S JUST GETTING STARTED!" Jakob turned and looked at Sin, who had just realized the predicament he was in. Sin smiled nervously, and said "Hey, uh, No hard feelings right?"

Sin held out his hand, Jakob slapped it away, and Krieg clotheslined him. Krieg lifted Sin on his shoulders, and spun him out into the 'Psycho-losis' (F5)

Jakob grabbed the mic, and kneeled down to Sin "Next time you decide to attack my sister, and I, You won't live long enough to regret it" He threw down the mic, and walked out of the ring.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Circus for a Psycho" plays<em>**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall"

Blake walked out, his hair messily in front of his eyes

"Introducing first, from Detroit Michigan...Blake Roberts!"

Blake walked down to the ring and slid in, He pumped the crowd up, and awaited his opponent

**_"Back in Black" plays_**

"and His opponent, from Sydney, Australia...'Maniac' Jason Michaels!"

Jason walked on to the stage, with a smirk on his face. He spoke to himself, as he walked to the ring. He got in and the bell rang.

Blake and Jason locked up, and Jason shoved Blake, sending him rebounding off the ropes, and hit him with a boot to the face off the rebound. Jason drove his knees in the side of Blake's head. Blake shoved him away and Kneed him in the gut as he rebounded off the ropes. Jason ducked out of the ring and Blake came after him, and bashed his head off the ring steps. Jason caught him in the side of the head with an elbow, and threw him into the steps.

Jason grabbed him by the hair, and hit his head off the steps a few times, and backed up, then ran to knee him in the face. Jason grabbed Blake and threw him into the barricade, and then into the apron.

The Australian grabbed his opponent, and drove him back first into the apron again, and then pulled up the apron. He pulled a chair out and hit Blake across the back with it. He did it again, and again, and one more time to be sure. Blake wallowed on the floor a bit, as Jason sized him up. Blake attempted to stand as Jason went for the 'Outback attack' big boot, only Blake to move out of the way, and catch him with a pele kick to the back of his head. Blake grabbed the chair, wearing a crazed grin, and hit Jason across the back, then in the face.

Blake bent over, and grabbed one of Jason's teeth off the floor, and flicked it at him, almost in a mocking way.

Blake pulled the cover off the announce table, and tore out a monitor. He waited for him to stand, and cracked him in the head with the device, bloodying him.

Suddenly, Hunter Blakesfield, out of nowhere, hit Blake in the side of the head with Devil's due briefcase.

He grabbed Blake by the hair and threw him into the ring post. Mike Storms grabbed Blake, restraining him, as Blakesfield lined up to hit him again. Suddenly, Jason shoved him, and started yelling at him.

'Maniac' got in Blakesfield's face, as Mason Stone suddenly appeared from the crowd, hitting Storms in the back. Jason took the opportunity to deliver a cheap shot to Blakesfield, flooring him with a stiff uppercut.

In the ensuing brawl, Stone accidentally hits Blake in the face. Blake shoved him in retaliation.

Blakesfield scurried off into the crowd, Mike Storms behind him.

Stone goes to walk away, when Blake hits him with the chair. He hits him across the back with it, again, and again. He gestures to Jason, and Jason grabs Stone, allowing Blake to crack him in the face with the chair.

Blake grabs a mic. "You think you can just interrupt my match with your bullshit rivalry with Blakesfield? YOU THINK YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO WAS SCREWED?" He slaps Stone across the face. "It seems to me that You want that Briefcase back from Hunter. Well you're crazy if you think that I'll team with you again. You wanna talk screwed? Huh? I had that match won until Doomsday threw me off a ladder. I didn't see you helping me with him. Why should I help you with Blakesfield? You have to be crazy." Blake then hit Michaels across the face with the chair, then ran to the ropes and stomped Stone's face to the mat.

The Unhinged Blake leaves the ring, as officials check on Michaels and Stone.

* * *

><p>"As officials check on Stone, and Michaels lets turn our attention to what Blake said."<p>

"Yeah, I always knew Blake wasn't playing with a full deck, but He just snapped on Stone. He let out a lot of frustration."

"Speaking of unstable people, We're receiving word that Miles Snow has announced that tonight's main event will be Jakob Moonlight, Krieg Ryden, and Sin vs Levitakus and his dark disciples."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Backstage<em>**

Sin is sitting, fidgeting with his wrist tape. The room he's in, is rather trashed, and a large Anarchy symbol is spray painted on the wall, with a few inexplicable fires about the room. There's a knock and Jakob walks in.

"Look Sin, I heard that you and I will be on the same team tonight."

Sin looks up and smiles "Look I know exactly what Snow's doing. I'm smarter than he is. He knows that We wont be able to work well together tonight. Lets put our differences aside, work together, and take out that asshole's cronies, and then we get the man himself."

Jakob simply gave him a smile and said "Not quite. This isn't over between you and I. However, as the old saying goes, the enemy of my enemy is my friend. So tonight, We work together. But We will fight one day. When the dust settles after our little, shall we say, 'revolution', you and I will clash. But for tonight, We're allies."

"Sounds like a gas" Sin replied, wearing a devilish grin, the two shook hands, but Sin pulled him in, and said "Just stay out of my way, kay champ?" He patted Jakob on the cheek.

Jakob looked behind him. "Is that?" "Yeah, Its a sound technician I kidnapped. Im a man of my word Jakob." Sin said. He turned, to the tied up, gagged man, and headbutted him. He began to pound him with blows. He suddenly turned, and grabbed the camera "I told ya I wouldn't forget Miles."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Backstage, Interview Area<em>**

"Please welcome at this time, Television champion, Alex Star."

Star came on screen, title over his shoulder.

"Star, last week, Justin Saulter attacked you, leaving you in the middle of the ring. What are your thoughts?"

"Well, Its obvious that Justin wants this" He looked at his title "but He'll have to prove that he deserves a match." Star said. "I worked for this. I earned this. And I'll be damned if-" He was blindsided by Saulter, who grabbed him, and tossed him to a wall. Saulter then grabbed him again, and tossed him into a large trunk.

Saulter grabbed the title "This is mine. You hear me? MINE" He threw the title down, spit on Star, and left.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Pain" played<em>**

"The following six man contest is a tag team match, set for one fall. Introducing first, Levitakus, Genesis and Moses!"

"You know it's interesting that Levitakus has aligned himself with Miles Snow. I mean, Levitakus is a capable leader, but He wouldn't be my first choice" "Well Snow knew that He's intelligent and That's why."

Levitakus, with his monstrous disciples behind him, walked slowly to the ring, cloaked in Blood red light, as a wall of flames shot from the ramp. Wearing a sinister smile, 'The Dark Savior' entered the ring, and the lights came up.

Lightning crashed, and **_"Willow's way" played_**

"and their opponents, first, Accompanied by Margaret, Jakob Moonlight and Krieg Ryden!"

Jakob, flanked by Krieg, walks down the ramp through the dimly lit arena. He raises the lights as he arrives to the steps, and makes a cross motion on the top rope as Krieg gets in behind him.

**A siren blares signalling the beginning of _"Death_**_** March" **_

"and their partner, from Pembroke, North Carolina...Sin!"

Sin walked out, wearing a fedora and a Dark brown, nearly black, leather vest, and looked down to the ring. He throws off his black fedora, and begins walking to ring, wearing a sadistic, twisted smile. He took off his vest, revealing a black tanktop with 'RUN' written in dark red letters on it, nearly blending in. and slid in the ring, and looked at Levitakus, and then his partners.

The unstable anarchist stayed in the ring as Jakob and Krieg got on the apron, and Genesis started against him. The two lock up, and Genesis shoved Sin back, sending him into the corner. Krieg tagged himself in, and Sin, stood and got in his face, his smile suddenly gone.

He then patted Krieg on the cheek, as Krieg entered.

"Sin certainly very...eccentric." The commentators noted as Krieg locked up with Genesis, and soon belly-to-belly suplexed the big man. Krieg goes for an early cover, and Genesis kicks out. Genesis tags in Levitakus. Sin starts hopping wanting to be tagged. Krieg just gives a look that almost says 'You have gotta be kidding me'

Krieg simply turned his attention, only to be floored by Levitakus off the distraction.

Levitakus gives Sin a smile and kicks Krieg in the chest as He begins to stir. Krieg grabs Levitakus' leg, as He attempts another kick, and shoves him down. As Krieg walked around the ring, Sin tagged himself in, and got in.

Krieg shot him an angry glare, and Sin kicked Levitakus in the ribs. He picks him up, whips him to the ropes, and catches him with a body splash. Levitakus rolls out and finds himself, eye to eye with Jakob and Krieg. Genesis and Moses walked up behind Levitakus, and the groups had a stare down. Sin began climbing the top rope, and jumped outside onto the trio, landing an elbow drop.

Sin stood up, and smiled. He winked at Krieg, and threw Levitakus back in the ring. Krieg, meanwhile, drove Moses through the barricade. Jakob caught Genesis with a cutter on the outside, neutralizing the two.

Sin hung off the top rope, bending backwards at Levitakus.

He fell to the ground, and sprung up in a reverse spider-walk, straight out of the exorcist (Yes,This is a nod towards Bray Wyatt) He grabbed Levitakus, and bent him over his knee. He kissed Levitakus' forehead, in preparation for Temptations Kiss.

Suddenly, **_"Down in the Catacombs" played_**

Sin dropped Levitakus, in surprise, as an angered Psychopath came down the ramp. Krieg attempted to intercept him, but Psychopath floored him with a boot, and then, grabbed him by the throat, delivering a chokeslam on the floor. He grabbed Jakob, only for Sin to attempt to dive on to him, only for him to catch Sin. He chokeslammed the two of them.

Levitakus was starting to stand, as were his disciples. He began to laugh, only for Psychopath to floor him, after entering the ring. Genesis and Moses stormed the Monster, only to be both chokeslammed at once. Psycho grabbed Levitakus by the throat, and chokeslammed him to the mat. As bodies surrounded him and the ring, the Monster left, leaving a trail of destruction in his wake.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Im back! And the XWF is as well! I apologize for there being only two matches, but I promise the next chapter will have more! <strong>

**Next Time**

**What will Sin do to further torment Snow and His cohorts?**

**Will Psychopath strike again?**

**Will Levitakus attempt to silence the people who oppose Miles Snow?  
><strong>

**What will Alex star do to get vengeance on Justin Saulter?**

**Will Jason Michaels and Mason Stone get sweet vengeance on Blake, and Possibly Hunter?**

**Find out next time, on the Xtreme Wrestling Federation! Also, My OCS will be featured far less prominently in coming chapters, with exceptions.**


End file.
